Hold On To What You Believe
by xxdonedirtcheapxx
Summary: Post Season 8. Sometimes you can only avoid things for so long. A wedding sets off a chain of events that just might bring everyone's feelings to light. Involves the whole gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Post Season 8. **Let's face it, no matter which character you liked they all basically got screwed in Season 8. This is what I like to think happened. This is a group story but at the heart of it is Jackie and Hyde. However, if you are reading looking for happy Jackie and Hyde right away, be prepared. I love them and they will have a happy ending but I don't believe it happened right away and I don't believe it was easy. There was just to much bitterness and hurt and anger...so just bare with me.

**Story Notes: **While I don't care for Season 8, I tried to watch most of the episodes before I started writing this (some of those that actually featured Sam though I just couldn't stomach all the way through) so if I am off on a detail from that season, please forgive me. I can't remember if Bob ever moved on the show but he still lives next door to the Formans in this story. And for the sake of this story, Jackie got her old job with the public access show back. I will be including some "missing" scenes from Season 8 in flashbacks in later chapters. Also, envision Hyde in 1980 without the porno 'stache. It makes me cringe!

This is my first attempt at That 70s Show and I have a feeling this will be a fairly long story. I hope you stick it out with me! Thanks for reading and of course, reviews feed a writer's soul. :) Not to mention make me want to write more often.

Title inspired by the song of the same name from the band Mumford & Sons. You should check it out. Its very Hyde POV in late Season 8.

**New Year's Eve 1979. 11:59 pm. The Forman's living room.**

Hyde reached the top of the stairs just as the countdown to the new decade started. This was the way to celebrate. He was a free man from his fake marriage, Forman was home at least for a little while and Jackie was officially not his problem anymore. He would toast to all that as he rang in the new year with his surrogate family. As he glanced around the room for a beer, his eyes fell on Jackie and Fez sitting on the couch. Not just sitting, but cuddled up in the far corner of it. Just like he had done with her so many times when they had agreed to a night of watching television with the Formans. Fez's arm was draped around her shoulders and she was looking all giddy at him with a stupid grin on her face. He was so glad he didn't have to deal with her anymore. Who needed someone hanging all over them to the point of annoyance? Jackie was suffocating, she sucked all the oxygen out of the room.

"Two, one, happy new year!" he heard Kitty's voice loudest of all as the living room erupted in cheers.

Kelso tossed a handful of confetti in Hyde's direction which he tried to frog him for, but Kelso just dodged him and ran. With the brightly colored pieces of plastic falling slowly all around him, he glanced back over at the two lovebirds on the couch and watched as Fez lovingly cupped Jackie's face and kissed her. How sickening, he thought to himself. Poor guy doesn't know what he's in for.

"Oh my God!" Kitty's excited shriek broke him out of his trance and brought him back to reality.

Everyone turned around to see Eric and Donna kissing. No, not just kissing. Kissing was what Fez had been doing with Jackie...Forman and Donna were full on making out in the living room.

Kitty jumped up and down with joy, while Red sat in his chair shaking his head in confusion.

"Can't any of you dumbasses make up your damn minds?" he asked to nobody in particular.

When they finally broke apart, Donna looked stunned and Forman looked, well like Forman. Awkward, jerky, skiddish...like Forman. Man, how Hyde had missed him.

"Eric what the hell?" Donna whispered, fresh tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Donna, I can't...I'm not going back."

"But Eric, you love it there...You can't."

"No, Donna. I love teaching. I can teach here. I just have to get a degree...I can do that here...Donna, I...I thought I could let you go but being here with you tonight...Donna, I love you. I'm not going back."

"But Eric we're so different now, we don't really know each other anymore," Donna shook her head.

Silently, Jackie was proud of her for standing her ground. Eric had hurt her, far more than anybody could ever understand...well except for Jackie. She knew the feeling all to well.

"Then I'll get to know you again Donna, and you can get to know me. Please, please Donna? Give me a chance to prove that..."

He was stopped as Donna kissed him again, this time softly and quickly. When they pulled apart she wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand with a little laugh escaping her lips.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Donna...I never meant to do that. I'm just, just..."

"A dumbass," Red finished for him.

"Burn!" Kelso interjected.

"Oh, my baby is home for good!" Kitty squealed, wrapping her arms around Eric and pulling him close "Oh. Thank. God!"

Jackie sat on the couch, Fez's arm still around her shoulders but at that moment she didn't even realize it. She had took him back. Eric had come all the way around the world to apologize and Donna had took him back and now they were going to work on things. After he ditched her for Africa and wrote her a breakup letter? Guys just didn't apologize for things like that...at least not any of the guys she had been with. You didn't hurt someone like Eric hurt Donna and then try to make it right. Guys just didn't do that...Steven didn't do that.

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach but strangely enough she was craving a drink. A strong drink.

"Um, Fez, I'll be right back ok?" she smiled at her new boyfriend, trying her best to pretend everything was fine.

"Sure, I want to go hug Eric!" he seemed to delighted to even notice the fake smile on her face as he jumped up and latched onto his friend.

Jackie rushed toward the kitchen, hoping she could hold back her tears long enough to make it there. Hyde watched her fly by the group, without a single acknowledgement to Eric. That wasn't like her, she would usually use this opportunity to burn him and pretend to be disappointed that he was staying. Even though Hyde knew she missed him.

He came into the kitchen in search of beer, expecting to find Jackie prepared to do battle with him. Since they had broken up, they had gone back to their old routine. There was to much bitterness and anger between them to be friends. They had never really been friends in the first place. He was actually surprised that there were times they could hangout without sparring with each other, although those times were few and far between. What he found instead, was Jackie pouring herself a goblet of Mrs. Forman's emergency wine, and dabbing her eyes with a kitchen towel.

"Uh, Jackie...What the hell are you doing? Mrs. Forman's gonna freak out when she sees her wine is missing and you know damn well she'll pin it on me."

"Just shut up Steven," she spat at him, as she downed the glass as fast as she could.

"Jackie, I don't care if you get drunk off your ass, just do it on beer and champagne like everybody else!"

"Leave me alone!" she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, her back to him as he stood by the refridgerator.

"Fine! If you need to get drunk to make out with Fez, I totally understand."

Awesome burn, he congratulated himself as he opened his beer.

She didn't answer.

"Although it should be easy for you, since you've had so much experience with everybody else. Should be like second nature by now."

Still no answer. She just poured herself some more wine.

"Jackie this is the part where you're supposed to dog on me. Remember?"

"Leave me alone, _Hyde_. Just, just go back to the party and leave me alone ok?"

Hyde? What the hell was that? She hadn't called him Hyde since when she first started messing around with Kelso. He knew it shouldn't bother him, he wasn't sure that it did, but it did take him off guard.

"Whatever Jackie."

He turned and went back through the door into the living room. He patted Eric on the back and handed him the beer he had gotten for him. Eric popped it open and they clinked their cans together.

"Good to have you home Forman. I missed your scrawny ass."

"Yeah, love you too Hyde," Eric laughed, before Hyde pulled him into a quick hug.

"Where's Jackie?" Fez finally noticed.

"The kitchen. She's all upset about something, like I care. Come on Forman, let's go downstairs and I'll give you your welcome home present."

"I thought you already did?" Eric laughed suspiciously, as he thought back to the circle they had just been pulled from downstairs.

"I know, but there's more where that came from," Hyde smiled.

"Isn't that sweet. My two boys back together again," Kitty sandwiched herself between them "Oh, Red get the camera!"

"I'm getting another beer," Red stood up but stopped and turned around before he got to the kitchen "Welcome home son."

He patted Eric haphazardly on the back. Eric smiled softly at his dad, knowing this was as close as he was going to get to a 'I'm happy your staying' speech.

"Thanks dad."

**New Year's Day 1980. Eric Forman's Basement. 12:20 am.**

"I just can't believe you're staying," Donna looked all dreamy eyed at Eric sitting next to her in the circle.

"I can't believe things haven't changed around here," Eric looked around the basement "I figured Hyde would have destroyed the place by now..."

"I can't believe Jackie called me Hyde. I mean, who does that? Who calls me Hyde?" Hyde shook his head in disbelief.

"Uh...we do," Kelso quipped after a pause.

"Hyde, man. I haven't seen you this burnout since we thought the FBI was coming after us and we went through our whole stash in one day," Eric laughed at the memory "Man, its good to be home...So Donna, you wanna go out on a date?"

"A date?" Donna giggled "Eric we haven't been on a date in like...forever."

"I know!" Eric shook his head "I mean, we usually just..."

"Hey! Not in the circle. I don't want to hear all your lovey dovey crap!' Hyde broke in on them.

"Come on Hyde. You're just mad cause you're not getting any now that your hot stripper wife dumped you for her old rich husband...burn!" Kelso laughed.

That time he couldn't escape the frogging he got on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Hyde...How exactly did that happen?" Eric laughed "I mean, when I left you were going to marry Jackie and then..."

"Ok, new rule. No talking about Jackie or wives or strippers in the circle!" Hyde insisted "Its giving me a freakin headache...Who the hell calls me Hyde man?"

"Everyone!" Donna, Eric and Kelso all yelled together.

**Early August. 1980. Eric Forman's Basement. 2:30 pm.**

"Donna it is so beautiful!" Jackie gaped at the sparkling diamond on Donna's finger "And I mean that. Not like the first time he gave you a ring and I lied and told you I loved it...This time I actually do. I mean, you can actually tell its a real diamond now, not a microscopic shard of glass. Good job Eric!"

Jackie reached around Donna as the three of them sat on the couch and patted Eric roughly on the shoulder.

"Gee, Jackie I am so relieved. I was so worried you wouldn't like it," Eric deadpanned in sarcasm "Now that it has your seal of approval, I can sleep tonight."

Jackie rolled her eyes at him and then turned back to Donna.

"So tell me all about the proposal! What did he say? Where was it? A candlelit restaurant with a real band playing? Oh my God, did they have a violin?"

"No, Jackie," Donna laughed "He actually proposed to me in the driveway."

"What?" Jackie snapped "The driveway?"

"Well, technically on the hood of the vista cruiser," Eric corrected her "Under a blanket of stars and..."

"You proposed to Donna on top of a car? I mean...and it wasn't even a limo? Oh, Eric you are soo lucky that this ring is so gorgeous!"

"Maybe contrary to certain selfish, shallow, stuck up princesses everything doesn't have to be about money and materialistic crap!" Hyde interjected from his usual seat, his feet propped up on the table.

"Hyde if that were true, then Eric would have just went out and bought Donna her old ring back," Jackie rolled her eyes "And what do you know about romance? The most romantic thing you ever did for me was..." she thought for a moment...she couldn't really think of anything.

"Exactly," Hyde finished for her "I don't do romance."

"Really? Not even for your slutty slutty stripper wife?"

The whole group groaned in disgust. Here they went again. Round two thousand...

"Can't we all just go upstairs and have some of Mrs. Kitty's brownies?" Fez offered, trying to break the tension.

"Not now Fez," Hyde shot him a look from behind his shades and stood up, his hands on his hips.

"I'm getting sick and freaking tired of you bringing that up Jackie! Besides, you're the one who went around banging every Tom, Dick and Kelso in this stupid town."

"Really? How would you know? Its not like we've had a real conversation in months!"

"I don't need to have a conversation with you...I've suffered through enough conversations with you. I know what I know because I have eyes in my freakin head! You screwed with Kelso, you screwed with me and then you sank your pathetic, marriage hungry claws into Fez!"

"I never slept with Fez!" Jackie shouted, standing up and folding her arms across her chest.

"Gee, thanks for bringing that to everyone's attention Jackie," Fez sighed, slinking back in his seat.

"Well, he's the only one!" Hyde shot back "But you played your stupid mind games with him!"

"This is true," Fez nodded in agreement.

"Fez," Jackie jerked her head around "Fez, you know it wasn't like that."

"Yeah, Fez. Your breakup was mutual," Donna interjected for the first time.

"I know," Fez shrugged "But she still played with me...and left me unsatisfied."

"Yeah, that's kind of her thing," Hyde scoffed, dropping back into his seat and folding his arms across his chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jackie's eyes were growing more angry with every second "So, now I didn't satisfy you?"

"Hey, Jackie to be fair. He's seen the promiseland, he was married to a stripper," Eric laughed hoping to break the tension.

Donna punched Eric in the arm.

"So that's how you feel? I wasn't as good as Sam?" Jackie clearly looked hurt.

The hurt in her eyes should have made Hyde feel bad. Maybe somewhere deep down it did, but right now he was angry. He was angry at her for criticizing Forman and Donna, he was angry at her for dating Fez, he was angry at her for so many things that...

"That's what I'm saying," he stated.

Everyone sat there, their eyes darting between the two of them. They had heard them rip into each other for the last year. They had heard Jackie call Sam a slut. They had heard Hyde call Jackie bitchy and stuckup and pathetic. But they had never heard anything like this.

"Well," Jackie finally spoke in a calm even tone "You would know Hyde. You've been with a lot of women."

"That's true," Fez interjected "Many nights I have sat outside his door and..."

Everyone turned their attention to him and he shrank even further in his seat.

"Just, forget I said that...get on with it already!" he insisted, trying to take the attention off himself.

"Yes, yes I have," Hyde smiled as if he were remembering all of them individually.

"So who's the bigger slut then?" Jackie spat back, as she turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind her so hard the blind fell off the window.

"Man, what the hell is her deal?" Hyde stood up, kicking his chair behind him "I don't understand why she still hangs around here all the time. She comes over here sometimes when I'm the only one here and just sits here. Doesn't she know that if I never saw her face again I would be the freakin happiest man on earth?"

"Hyde, what is _your_ deal?" Donna stood up, her arms folded across her chest.

Eric loved it when Donna went into bitchy mode. It made her even more sexy. If that was possible.

"What are you talking about? I was defending you to her."

"Hyde, I didn't need defending. That's just Jackie, that's how she is. That's how she's always been. You didn't have to say those things to her. We're all Jackie's got."

"Yeah man. I'm all for a good Jackie burn but...don't you think you went a little to far?" Eric agreed.

"No, I was just being honest."

"Really? So being with Sam was so much better than being with Jackie?" Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. That's what I said Donna," Hyde rummaged to set his chair back up and sat back down "Can we just drop it?"

"Fine," Donna shrugged with anger, dropping back down next to Eric "Doesn't anybody want to hear about the proposal?"

"Not really," Hyde and Fez said together.

"I'm going to go get some brownies. Today is Tuesday, which means triple chocolate fudge," Fez grinned with a gleam in his eye as he bounded up the stairs for his afternoon snack.

"Hey Fez!" Eric stopped him "Not a word to my parents about the ring, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah who cares...brownies!" he shut the door.

"You know what, fine. I'll just go find Jackie, console her for an hour and then tell her all about it. She may criticize it but at least she cares enough to do that!" Donna huffed, as she stood up and left the basement.

Hyde and Eric sat in silence for a while. Hyde with his arms folded across his chest, and Eric having no idea what to say to his best friend. He had never met Sam and the few letters that Hyde had sent him only described her as being hot. Nothing about her personality or their relationship...just hot. Not much to go on.

"So, Hyde..."

"I don't want to talk about it Forman."

"Man, like it or not Jackie is a part of our lives...I've learned to accept that," he held his hand over his heart in mock defeat "Its time you do too."

He was trying to lighten the mood but Hyde wasn't biting.

"Come on man," he started again.

"Look, when me and Jackie first started hooking up all any of you guys wanted was for us to break it off. Go back to the way we were. You guys should be dancing in the freaking streets. I hate her. She hates me. That's the way things are now. So get used to it."

"Its cool with me man. It makes the world feel like its in balance again,"Eric shrugged, picking up a comic book from the table.

"I mean, where does she get off saying that I never did anything for her?" Hyde asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" Eric peered over his book.

"I don't. I'm going to work," Hyde jumped up and slammed the door behind him as he went.

"Doesn't anybody know how to put a blind back up?" Eric lamented, walking over and fumbling with the contraption for a few seconds, "Yeah me neither," he shrugged, tossing it to the ground and going back to his comic.

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. One Hour Later.**

"You sure you're ok?" Donna sighed as she sat watching Jackie as she engulfed a bowl of ice cream.

"Yes, Donna I'm fine. I'm better than fine. Its so freeing to know the reason that Hyde stayed with that trashy whore."

"Jackie, Hyde said she was better in bed than you. That's got to hurt, just a little," Donna sighed.

"Not really. Strippers are supposed to know all that nasty stuff," Jackie sighed, as she sat the empty bowl down on the coffee table "I am a _lady_. I am a rich, sophisticated classy lady and I know nothing about that!"

Donna raised an eyebrow. She found it hard to believe that Jackie had slept with Kelso the king of all things dirty in the bedroom and Hyde the king of all things dirty outside the bedroom and never learned anything.

"Ok, so maybe a little but God Donna I'm not some whore off the street!"

"I know that," Donna shook her head slowly "You know Hyde is a real jerk. I know that I tried to be nice to Sam and all but I never thought he handled your breakup right. I mean, it was like neither one of you wanted to talk about it."

"What's there to talk about when the man you love introduces you to his stripper wife? Not much to say Donna."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Jackie noticed Donna twisting her engagement ring around on her finger.

"Donna, I am so sorry!" Jackie gasped with sincere embarrassment "I'm tired of talking about Hyde. Let's talk about you and Eric."

"Really?" Donna asked with shock.

"Yes. Yes, I want to hear all about the proposal. What did he say?"

"Well. The other day we were talking about how when we came home for the weekend that we should take the vista cruiser out, just like old times."

Donna and Eric had officially moved to Madison. Donna had moved first, starting classes in January and then Eric had signed up for spring quarter four months later. They had an apartment off campus. She worked part time at the college's radio station and Eric had a job interning with a local elementary school while he earned his teaching credits. They came home on weekends to see their friends and family. It was hard being away from the people they were close to. It just seemed wrong not seeing them once a week.

"And?" Jackie scooted to the edge of her seat.

"And we went for a drive and made out in the car," Donna laughed "And we came home and we were sitting on the hood of the car like we used to. We were staring at the stars and talking about all the nights we did that growing up."

"And?"

"And then he said that he needed to ask me something but he didn't want me to freak out and I could say no if I wanted to."

"Well, that's not very romantic," Jackie scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"And he pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the box and said 'Donna, I know that I have made promises to you before and I know that I have always found a way to ruin them but Donna I'm done running. I'm done searching for something that I already have. I have my happiness right here in front of me. You are my future and you make me happy and if I have you, then you're all I need."

"That's so beautiful," Jackie sighed, wiping a tear off her cheek.

Donna was sure the tear was more Hyde related than related to their love but she didn't see any point in ruining the moment. For the outside person looking in, Jackie looked extremely moved.

"It was. It was beautiful and perfect and so...so us. Jackie, I never thought I would ever be able to marry Eric. I just thought I'd go on caring about him from a distance and that we would meet new people and lead two different lives...but everything worked out."

"I'm really happy for you Donna. I'm happy for Eric too. Even though he's a Star Wars' loving mama's boy."

"Thanks Jackie," Donna laughed.

"So, when's the big day?"

"We haven't even told our parents yet," Donna sighed "Eric wants to tell them tonight. Mrs. Forman is going to freak out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so when is it Donna?"

"I don't really want to wait much longer," Donna insisted "I was thinking we could get married in September before fall quarter starts. That way we could get into campus housing since we're married."

"So you want to plan a wedding in a month so you can save money on an apartment? Donna this is the biggest day of your life. Your moment in the spotlight. Your only shot at happiness, cause let's face it Eric's never going to propose again. You have him trapped right now Donna and...I see your point. The sooner the better," Jackie nodded her head "Get him married before he realizes what he's doing."

"Its not like that Jackie. Its just I've waited my whole life to marry Eric and I kinda want it to start as soon as possible. I just don't know if I'm going to have time to plan it. I have the school station, I'm taking two summer classes and Eric is working with a summer school program."

"I'll plan it!" Jackie squealed.

"You? Jackie, I don't know."

"Yeah, why not. I am an expert on weddings and Donna, let's face it, I can plan a more beautiful wedding than you because _I_ have taste."

Donna almost stopped her right there but she figured Jackie had had a rough day...so she would let it slide.

"I'm only working part time this summer at the television station because of budget cuts so I have a lot of free time on my hands. Come on Donna please? At this rate, I'm probably not going to get married...it might be my only shot to plan a wedding."

Wow, that fight with Hyde had really done a number on her self esteem. Donna thought it over in her head. The last time she and Eric had planned their wedding, it had gotten...well boring. There were so many silly decisions to make. All Donna cared about was walking down the aisle and marrying Eric. The rest was just mindless details. Besides, she would be home every weekend to check on Jackie's progress and overrule any ideas that were to outragous. People paid for wedding planners, she could have one for free. Well, except for giving over her freedom of choice...

"Please Donna?' Jackie gave Donna her best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Donna sighed "But I get to check up on you whenever I want and if I hate something, it goes, understand midget?"

"Fine," Jackie quipped back "But you won't hate anything Donna. I will plan a wedding like nothing this town has ever seen!"

Eric was going to kill her for this.

**One week later. Forman's Basement. 10:30 pm.**

"Kelso, man I'm glad you could join us," Hyde patted Kelso on the shoulder as they sat in the circle "Between banging all those playboy bunnies and taking care of your illegitimate baby, who knew you'd have the time."

Kelso had managed to get his old job back and was blissfully surrounded by centerfold wannabes all day long.

"I know! I am like the most talented man ever," Kelso grinned "Besides, I needed a break. Broads and babies can really take it out of you. Not to mention I have Brooke on my back again..."

"What did you do this time?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I told her I was taking Betsy to the park but instead I took her with me to the track. I would have gotten away with it too but I forgot to take the betting slip out of her diaper bag."

"You know Kelso, every time I look at you I realize that girls give it to you for free. I mean, they practically line up around the block with their little bunny tails wagging. You, the same guy who eats glue and is constantly stapling himself to stuff. How do you do it man?" Hyde shook his head in disgust.

"Its my looks man. You can do just about anything wrong but you let girls get a good look at this greek god profile and you're beating them off with a stick," Kelso insisted.

"Guys, Donna wants to get married in a month. One month man," Eric interrupted them "Which I am fine with, its just...one month. One more month of the single life and then poof, I'm a married man. Married! Which I wanna be, its just that...its one month. I mean, we just got Red to stop screaming like an hour ago."

Hyde laughed hysterically. The image of Red's face as he threw a fit in the living room the week before filling his brain. Finally after a few hours, they had all calmed down and Kitty had hugged all over them, practically jumping up and down with delight. She for one was over the moon, Bob and Red not so much.

"Forman. You spent last year on the other side of the world living out of a hut. I realize marriage is worse than that but you can't back out of another wedding, man. Cause I gotta tell you, I'm not answering the phone this time. It can just ring and ring and ring..."

"Yeah Eric. You gotta just relax. Man, you're marrying Donna cause you want to. I proposed to Jackie cause I felt like I had to and I knocked up Brooke and...Man, I should be the one getting married. I got a lot more reasons than you do...Oh who am I kidding, I'm not getting married!"

"Hey, I thought we agreed. No marriage talk in the circle," Hyde interjected "...Now about the bachelor party."

"Sorry I'm late!" Fez shouted, as he took his seat next to Kelso "I was helping Jackie pick out invitations."

"Invitations to what?" Hyde raised an eyebrow.

"To Eric and Donna's wedding."

"Wait, what? Forman, Jackie is planning your wedding?"

"Yeah, well, sort of...Donna sort of told her she could do all of it."

"What? Why?" Hyde looked clearly annoyed "Man, this is your wedding. She shouldn't have her snotty nose anywhere near it."

"Hey, Jackie's nose is not snotty...Well, only when she cries," Kelso insisted, as he bit into his red popsicle.

"Its not a big deal Hyde. Donna and I are really busy with school and work, and Jackie volunteered."

"Man, this is just typical Jackie. She can't let anybody else be freakin happy without butting in!"

"But Hyde, Jackie is doing a wonderful job," Fez insisted "So far, Donna has loved everything she picked out."

"Fez, they've only been engaged for a week. How much could she have done in a week?"

The other three guys looked at him in astonishment. Jackie Burkhardt could plan a wedding in a day given the right magazines, stores and credit cards. She had been dreaming of her wedding since she was a little girl. They all knew it because at one time or another she had told all of them her plans. A conversation they had all in turn quickly skipped out of, but they knew she was fully prepared.

"Oh yeah, right," Hyde shook his head "Well, I don't care. When I see her I'm giving her a piece of my mind."

"Haven't you already done that?" Eric shrugged.

"Oh, I have only begun to tell her everything I feel about her...and it ain't pretty."

"Ok, can we get back on track here. If Eric is getting married in a month, we gotta get on top of the bachelor party!" Kelso shrieked "Oh man, you only get one of those."

"Kelso, he already had one last time, remember?" Hyde reminded him.

"Oh, well you only get two of those!" Kelso corrected himself "Besides, everyone could use a good trip to a nudie bar. Fez got dumped, Hyde's wife left him and Eric's life is over. Where else would we go?"

"We could go to the Playboy Club," Fez suggested.

"Fez, man. I told you I can't bring you guys there anymore," Kelso sighed "And you know why."

The guys all stared at Fez with resentment.

"Hey, I had just broken up with Jackie and I was very vulnerable...We said we wouldn't bring it up again!"

**Forman's Living Room. 10:50 pm**

Upstairs, Red and Kitty were watching the evening news. They hadn't spoken in over an hour. For the last week, ever since the kids had announced their plans, they had been in neutral corners. Kitty was thrilled and Red was annoyed. Red figured it was just a matter of time before Eric skipped out again, this time maybe going to somewhere that breeded communism like Vietnam or China. His son a commie...just when he thought things couldn't get any worse.

"Red honey, aren't you just the least little bit excited..."

"No."

"But honey, they're going to do it whether we like it or..."

"No."

Before the sparring could continue, Bob pushed through the door that led in from the kitchen.

"Bob, can't you knock?" Red looked up from his paper "Oh, that's right. Nobody around here knows how to knock or ring the damn doorbell. I suppose one of those ingrates left the back door open."

"Yes, yes they did Red," Bob nodded, taking a seat next to Kitty on the couch "Red, Kitty, I came over here to discuss the wedding."

"Oh, Bob!" Kitty got excited "I have been waiting for someone to want to talk about it! You know, Jackie is really going to town with the planning...she has so many good ideas and Donna..."

"I think you should pay for it," Bob interrupted her, his eyes moving from her to Red.

"You think what?" Red raised his voice as he folded up his paper.

"Yeah, I think its only fair. When Eric called off the wedding before, I lost six thousand dollars. Six thousand dollars would buy a lot of...something."

"She's your daughter and the bride's family always pays for the wedding," Red insisted.

"Now Red, maybe we could discuss..." Kitty began.

"Absolutely not!" Red stood up "Bob, you are paying for this monstrosity and that's the end of it. Now, go home."

"This isn't over Red," Bob insisted as he stood up "I'm going home because its late and I don't want to miss Carson but I will be back...and you will be paying."

"Out of my house!" Red belted as Bob made a mad dash through the kitchen door.

"Oh, Red this is terrible," Kitty sighed.

**Point Place Mall. The next day. 1:00 pm.**

"Forman, why would you ever agree to purple ties man?" Hyde sighed.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to get laid by all the drunk single chicks wearing this thing?" Kelso fidgeted in front of the full length mirror in the bridal store "I mean, sure I'm gorgeous and all but the clothes make the man!"

"Ok, first of all Kelso you can always stoop a little lower and find a woman who will sleep with you," Eric pointed out, "And second of all, I had no control over the color."

"It was Jackie wasn't it?" Hyde huffed, ripping the tie from around his neck.

"Hey, Donna loved the idea," Fez interjected "And so did I...Purple is the color of love and romance."

"I thought that was red?" Eric turned to him.

"Who cares what your dad thinks! We love purple so get used to it!" Fez shrieked.

"I've never worn purple in my freakin life man and I'm not about to start now," Hyde insisted, as he dropped down in a chair.

"Hyde that is not true. Don't you remember the tuxedo you wore to the prom?" Fez interjected.

"Yeah, the one you took Jackie to! Jackie who was my girlfriend!" Kelso insisted.

"Kelso, that was like four years ago. And you were banging Pam Macy."

For a moment, Hyde's thoughts drifted to that night. It was the first time he ever really got to know Jackie. She was so beautiful and innnocent looking in that prom dress...he had felt bad for her. Not just because she cried all over his shoulder about Kelso being such a tool but because he knew she deserved better. He knew that she was way to naive to be in a relationship with Kelso, to even be near Kelso...That was why he had agreed to wear purple and that was why he spent twenty minutes trying to pick out a corsage for her. And yes, he continued to give her a hard time after that. Because even if she was beautiful and naive, she was also annoying and bossy...and he wasn't about to admit that he had felt something for her that night. So he went back to feeling nothing...until Kelso screwed up again and he found himself in that very mall shopping for boots with her...

"I remember that prom," Eric got a goofy grin on his face "Donna had that blue dress on and she smelled so good and..."

"Shut up!" the other three men groaned.

Ever since Eric had popped the question he had been reminiscing and drooling all over Donna's every move. It was starting to make Hyde want to vomit.

"Can I help it if I am the luckiest man in the world? I have the perfect woman," Eric straightened his tie and winked at himself in the mirror.

On the other side of the store, Jackie was waiting anxiously for Donna to come out of her dressing room. After much effort, she had convinced Donna to buy a new wedding dress rather than use her mother's old one. First of all, Jackie didn't like anything old but more importantly than that was that the dress was cursed. At least according to Jackie. Donna's parents were divorced and the last time Donna had planned on wearing the dress, Eric ditched her. That dress did not have a good track record.

"Oh come on Donna! I can't wait for you to see this maid of honor dress!" she squealed, as she spun around admiring herself in front of the mirrors "I am going to be the most gorgeous girl there!"

"Uh, Jackie isn't that supposed to be me?" Donna asked as she walked out of the room.

Jackie was shocked. Beyond shocked. Donna looked gorgeous. She didn't realize lumberjacks could look so good. The dress Jackie had helped her pick out looked like something out of a fairytale. It was poofy and lacey and sparkly. Exactly what Jackie would have picked for herself.

"Oh my God Donna!" Jackie squealed.

In fact, she squealed so loud the boys heard her from across the store.

"Is she ok? Was that a happy sound?" Fez raised an eyebrow with worry.

"Yes," Hyde and Kelso both answered at the same time, then they shot each other a look.

"You like it?" Donna grinned with excitement.

If she could get this kind of reaction from Jackie, what would Eric think? She had to admit that looking at the dress on the rack she thought it was to girly but now that she had it on...she loved it.

"You look like Cinderella!" Jackie jumped up and down "Well, at least Cinderalla's red headed step-sister on her best day."

Donna had gone back to red hair shortly after they moved to Madison much to the disapproval of Fez and Kelso.

"Jackie!" Donna swatted her on the arm "The step-sisters were ugly!"

"I said on her best day Donna," Jackie insisted, a little smile crossing her lips "No, seriously Donna. You look amazing. I have to go tell Eric!"

"Yeah, sure go ahead," Donna stared at her reflection with a giddy smile on her face "I'll just stand here and...twirl for a while."

"Eric! Oh my gosh! You will never believe how beautiful Donna looks. I almost didn't believe it myself...it's like a dream! Donna has lived up to her potential!" Jackie squealed as she reached Eric who was admiring his own reflection.

"Really? Jackie you didn't pick out some dress that she doesn't like did you?"

"No, of course not...well I mean, I did pick it out but she loves it. She's twirling in it!"

"Donna? Twirling?" Hyde raised an eyebrow as he rounded the corner from the men's dressing room "What did you do to her?"

His eyes landed on Jackie. She had on a dark purple dress, that fell just above her knees. Her hair was all flipped out around her face and she was practically glowing. Just like Jackie, to have a glow when it wasn't her own damn wedding. He had to admit she looked beautiful, but only admitted it to himself.

"Jackie, is this your old maid dress?" Fez questioned as she spun around to model it for him.

Hyde stifled a laugh but made sure Jackie heard him anyway.

"Maid of honor, Fez," she corrected him, shooting Hyde a death glare.

"Wow Jackie. You're looking mighty fine in that dress," Kelso sauntered over "You know there's a dressing room back there with our name on it."

"Oh shut up Michael!" Jackie sighed "I came over here to talk to Eric...and to inspect your tuxedos so line up boys!"

The guys all groaned in unison, and all of them except Hyde lined up for approval. He stood against the wall, arms folded.

"Eric, I love your shoulders," Jackie grinned at him.

"You remembered," Eric sighed "They look pretty amazing don't they?"

"Mhm," Jackie held his bony shoulders between her hands and examined the fit of the jacket.

"Forman?" Hyde groaned "I can't believe you're buying into this crap!"

"Shut up Hyde!" they both said together.

Jackie then moved on to Kelso and then Fez.

"Ok, you guys have the seal of approval. Now put your suits on that rack over there and I'll make sure the tailors get them finished. Hyde, front and center!"

"You can't boss me around," Hyde insisted, moving away from the wall as Eric passed him on his way to change "It's bad enough you got Donna on your bandwagon for these damn purple ties! I can take care of my own tuxedo."

"Oh, you like the ties Hyde?" she narrowed her eyes at him "I thought you would."

Before he could get out another word, she scampered back to the girly side of the store.

It still bugged the crap out of him that she called him Hyde.

"I personally think you look amazing in purple," Fez walked up to him "It really is your color. It brings out your eyes."

"Shut up Fez. Are we almost done with this? I need a cigarette."

"Cigarette? Hyde you're smoking again?" Kelso glanced over at him.

Hyde had smoked cigarettes on and off for years. They all had at one time or another.

"Yeah man so?"

"Just asking a question, damn," Kelso rolled his eyes "You know, I smoke sometimes at the club. The ladies think it looks mysterious."

"Kelso, you don't need cigarettes for that. Your brain is the biggest freakin mystery there is," Hyde shook his head.

"Donna," Jackie sighed as she reached her friend, who incidentally was still twirling "Do you think we could just leave Hyde and Eric out of the pictures?"

"What?" Donna laughed "Jackie, Eric is the groom and Hyde is the best man."

"Well, I know but between you and me, and Michael and Fez...honestly Donna the pictures will be so beautiful without those two uglying it up."

"Jackie, I remember a time when you thought Hyde was the most gorgeous..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't remind me," Jackie sighed "Best man my ass. Hyde isn't even the best man of the group."

"Who is?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Fez is. Even if he does look better in high heels than I do," Jackie shook her head, "And believe me Donna, that's hard to do."

"I can't believe you ever dated him," Donna laughed.

"What can I say? Fez is like my twin...which is why I never did it with him..." Jackie shook her head a little disturbed "But he's not a bad kisser."

"Ew, gross Jackie. I don't want to hear that crap!" Donna cringed.

"So this is _the one_?"

"Yes," Donna smiled after thinking for just a few seconds "This is it."

"Hey Donna?" Eric called out to her as the guys made their way over to the partition that Donna was standing behind. They had completed their task of the day and were already thinking about the stash they wanted to dive into before Eric and Donna went home for the week.

"Hey, back off nerd boy!" Jackie held her arms out, keeping them from getting a peak at Donna "Let her get in the dressing room. You want to jinx this wedding too?"

Donna quickly ducked into a room and then the boys made their way around to the waiting area. Jackie continued to pose in front of the mirror in her dress, barely paying any attention to the four guys watching her, bored out of their minds.

"So, what now?" Fez asked, as he bit into a hershey bar he had pulled from his pocket.

"Well, Donna and I are going to set up some cake tasting appointments," Jackie spun around with an excited smile.

"Cake?" Fez's eyes grew big "Do you need me to help taste?"

"Sure Fez. You can come if you want to. But keep your hands off the displays!" she pointed her finger at him.

"You know Jackie. You're really starting to get pathetic," Hyde stated matter of factly as he sat between Eric and Kelso "You do remember this isn't your wedding right?"

Jackie turned around, deciding it best to ignore him. Besides, she'd rather stare at her reflection in the mirror than fight with Hyde.

"Hey, give her a break. Jackie may never have a big wedding unless I decide to pop the question again and besides, the whole point of this thing is to make sure Eric doesn't go back to Antartica," Kelso insisted.

"Africa!" Fez, Eric and Hyde all corrected him at once.

"I knew that," Kelso ducked his head sheepishly.

"And that is_ not _the point. I am not going back to Africa or anywhere else without Donna."

"Hey Jackie! I can't get this unzipped, can you come help me take it off?" Donna called from her dressing room.

"Oh yeah!" Kelso jumped up "I knew there was a reason I came today!"

"Yes, this is even better than the cake!" Fez insisted.

"Sit down and shut up," Hyde groaned "Stop being so freakin immature."

"Yeah," Eric shook his head "You guys really need to...oh who am I kidding?" he jumped up and followed the other two.

Hyde sat by himself shaking his head in disgust. What in the hell had gotten into everybody? Weddings and dresses and purple ties and cakes...if this was what growing up was, he would have no part of it. Why didn't everybody just get drunk off their ass, go to Vegas and get married like normal people...like him...to a stranger...ok maybe that was a bad example. And Jackie, prancing around there in that silky dress, making a scene. He had already watched three grooms almost break their necks turning to get a good look at her. She just had to have all the damn attention in the room. Always.

"Ugh!" Jackie groaned as she walked out of the dressing room "They're all back there trying to peak through the crack in the door to see Donna naked!"

Well, Hyde thought, two things would always stay the same no matter how old they got. Jackie would always be vain and his friends would always be pervs.

**Fez and Jackie's Apartment. The Next Day. 3:00 pm.**

"Hey Fez man?" Hyde called out as he and Kelso entered the apartment "Let's go we're gonna miss the movie!"

Kelso still had a key from when he used to live there but it was rare when the door was locked in the first place. Hyde had griped about it a number of times to both Fez and Jackie. They should keep the damn door locked but those two idiots were to busy with their heads in the clouds to grasp reality. So finally, he gave up. If someone broke in during the middle of the night and took Fez's candy or kidnapped Jackie...at least he tried and he could say I told you so...and feel sorry for the dumbass who thought it would be a good idea to take Jackie anywhere. She could make him wish he was dead just by opening her mouth.

"Look what I found!" Fez came out of Jackie's room with a grin stretching across his entire face.

"Who cares man, we're late!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Kelso raised his eyebrow, moving closer to look at the box Fez held in his hands.

"What?" Hyde snapped.

"Oh my God it is! Its her_ Hyde _box!"

"What are you idiots talking about?" Hyde groaned, shutting the door in defeat.

"When Jackie and I were dating she had a Michael box. She put all this crap in it that I gave her," Kelso laughed with fondness "And when we broke up, she tossed it all out. It took me a week to find my rubber chicken in that landfield..."

"Kelso, are you telling me you gave Jackie a rubber chicken as a present? How are you still breathing?"

"My looks man! I'm telling you they will take you anywhere you want to go...well if you had good looks," Kelso corrected himself as he grabbed the box from Fez and sat down on the couch.

"Let's open it!" Fez clapped his hands together in excitement.

"No. We're not doing anything. You are going to put that back where you found it and we're going to the damn movie," Hyde insisted.

"I don't understand it," Kelso scratched his head "Jackie tossed all the stuff I gave her in the garbage as soon as I got back from California...she's been broken up with you for like over a year now and she still has the box."

"Fez, where did you find this stupid thing?" Hyde pretended to be disinterested, although he was growing more intrigued by the minute.

"Oh, well I was looking for Jackie's diary and I found it in the back of her closet," Fez answered matter-of-factly.

"You read Jackie's diary?" Hyde smirked.

"Of course. The only problem is she keeps finding me with it and then she hides it in a new spot. So its like a huge game of hide and seek," he seemed all to happy about it.

"Well, we've got the Hyde right here!" Kelso shook the box lightly, "Come on Hyde open it or I will."

"I found her Fez box," Fez interjected "It was under her bed."

"What was in that?" Hyde questioned as he sat down next to Kelso on the couch.

"Some tootsie rolls, disco records and our tickets to the Elton John concert..." Fez pouted "Two months of candy and music...damn that Jackie."

"I know the feeling man," Hyde nodded in agreement "Damn her...So let's take this box and put it back in the closet and get going."

"Not so fast Hyde!" Kelso flipped the lid off the box labeled 'Steven' and tossed it on the floor "What do we have here?"

Fez rushed over to inspect it and Hyde stood up to get away from it. All he needed was a bunch of stupid memories dredged up. Today was supposed to be a good day. They were going to go watch Smokey and the Bandit II then go to Grooves to smoke a stash he had tucked away in his office.

"A Zeppelin shirt?" Kelso studied the black t-shirt that was laying on top with confusion "Why would Jackie have a Zeppelin shirt?"

Hyde glanced over his shoulder at it and shook his head.

"Can you just put that away!"

"It smells like her," Kelso grinned, as he held the shirt up to the side of his face "Its really soft too...Its like she's washed it a thousand times and then rolled around in it."

"Let me see that," Fez raised his eyebrows.

"I said put it up!" Hyde crossed the room and grabbed the shirt from his hand.

Kelso, continuing to ignore Hyde, pulled an envelope out of the box with three pictures inside. The only three pictures Jackie and Hyde ever had taken together. The first one was from the prom, with that nauseating purple tuxedo. Hyde grabbed it from Kelso and studied it for a moment. It was funny that just the day before he had been thinking about how innocent Jackie looked that night and now here was the proof. She looked so young...he looked so young and his hair was huge. He didn't remember it being that big. Mental note to self, always make time for a haircut.

"See Hyde I told you that you looked good in purple," Fez peered over his shoulder.

"Look at this one. Remember that day?" Kelso laughed "Hey, Fez man. That was your wedding day...Wait. Are you still married to Laurie?"

Fez and Kelso shared a questioning look with each other as Kelso passed over the picture taken on the day everybody graduated high school. There they all were, leaned up against the vista cruiser, Donna sandwiched right between Jackie and Hyde. That was after they had broken up and Hyde had made an ass of himself trying to get her attention the night before.

The last one was taken the first time they had met Betsy. Kelso had brought her over to the Forman's for a visit, so that she could get to know her godparents. There was Jackie, looking nervous but excited holding Betsy in her arms with a huge grin on her face. Hyde was sure in her head she was imagining that Betsy was their child and they were posing for their Christmas cards or something...a thought which she later confirmed after Kelso had left. And there he sat beside her, his arm draped over the back of the couch with no hint of a smile on his face. Somehow though, he looked happy. Even without a smile.

"Ok, I'm done looking at this crap. I mean it Fez, box it up and shove it in the closet! We're missing the Bandit!" Hyde groaned, tossing the stack of pictures on top of the t-shirt and heading for the door.

"Hey, there's a diary in here," Fez announced as he rummaged through the box on his way to Jackie's room, then he gasped "A Hyde diary!"

"Oh man! I'd love to read the last chapter in that thing!' Kelso laughed "Burn!...Cause you know, you dumped her for a stripper...I bet she like put a curse on you or something in there."

"If you idiots want to read that crap, do it on your own time! Now for the last time, let's go to the freakin movies."

**Point Place Mall. Five Days Later. 2:00 pm.**

Eric and Donna stood over one of the jewelry counters staring at an array of wedding bands. Jackie was looking over their shoulders surveying the goods, two shopping bags looped around her arm.

Today they had found shoes for both herself and Donna, the perfect nail polish to compliment her maid of honor dress and now they were on the hunt for wedding rings.

"Eric you need a thin ring. It will make your finger look less bony next to Donna's in the pictures," Jackie insisted, as she pushed passed them and peered over the case more closely "Something like that one."

She pointed to a sleek looking band.

"Yeah, that's a nice one," Donna agreed "What do you think Eric?"

"Hey, first I have shoulders, now I have fingers...I never realized what all I was lacking until I met you Jackie," Eric rolled his eyes.

"That's why I am here," she grinned with sincere validation.

She turned her eyes back to the case and gasped with excitement.

"Oh, Donna that one would match your engagement ring perfectly!"

"Is that diamonds on that band?" Eric felt his stomach tighten at the thought of extra expense "I mean, you don't need anymore diamonds, do you Donna? You're a minimalist."

"Its so gorgeous!" Jackie continued to flail over it.

"I mean, you are such a classic woman," Eric insisted, moving closer to Jackie and trying his best to nudge her out of the way "You don't need all the bells and whistles."

"Are you saying she doesn't deserve them?" Jackie raised an eyebrow "Eric, after what you put Donna through you should be buying her the whole damn jewlery store."

"That's so true," Donna grinned "And Jackie_ is _in charge."

"Um, overruled Donna! You said we could do that!"

"Yeah, I did say that but I kinda feel like we should listen to Jackie on this one," she continued to grin, getting a kick out of watching him squirm.

"Oh and you could buy her the matching necklace and earrings!" Jackie squealed as she moved on to the next case "Donna, you could look just like Elizabeth Taylor!"

"Ok, ok," Eric took Jackie by the arm "I think you should take a break Jackie. You've been working so hard today...buying stuff for yourself...so just, go to the foodcourt and buy yourself a milkshake!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill, passing it to her.

"Heck, you can even keep the change!" he directed her toward the door "We'll meet up with you in a minute."

"Fine," Jackie huffed "But I'm telling you Eric diamonds are forever and you need all the help you can get!"

"Why do we hang out with her again?" Eric smiled with amusement as he watched her pout off through the mall.

"We're kinda stuck with her," Donna laughed.

"Yeah, I could never outrun her," Eric shook his head, turning his attention back to the case.

"Eric, I don't want anything fancy," she assured him "I'll just get this one."

She pointed to the plainest band in the case. Eric felt a pang of guilt but honestly between financing the engagement ring and paying for school, he didn't have enough money as it was. Interning at the elementary school didn't provide much income and he would have to pay back his loans eventually.

"Donna, are you sure?" he sighed "Because if you want another one, I will..."

She broke him off with a kiss and looped her arms around his neck.

"Eric, I just want to marry you. That's all I've ever wanted."

**Later that night. The Forman's Dining Room.**

"Mom, this the best chicken you have ever made," Eric smiled as he dived into his fourth piece.

"Oh, honey," Kitty laughed with delight "I'm just so happy you two could stay for dinner."

"Me too. You don't no how tired I get of eating out of a box," Eric shook his head.

"Hey!" Donna slapped him on the arm "I'm working on it."

"Oh, Donna. One Saturday we should spend the whole day in the kitchen! I could teach you how to make all of Eric's favorite things. Oh, Jackie you should come too," she turned her attention to Jackie who was pushing her potatoes around on her plate.

"Me? Why me? I'm not getting married."

"Well, honey if you don't learn to cook how do you expect to ever find a husband?"

Hyde glanced down the table at her and a tiny smile formed on his lips. He always loved it when Mrs. Forman burned people without even trying. He lived for moments like that. It had become a tradition that almost every Saturday night when the kids were home for the weekend that everyone got together for dinner. It was always Red, Kitty, Eric, Donna and Hyde but occasionally others would show up. Just like Jackie did tonight. Ruining fried chicken night for everybody, he thought to himself.

Not only was Jackie there but so was Bob. Kitty had invited him over to discuss the wedding. She thought it was better to do it when everybody was together.

After she had cleared the dishes and before dessert, Kitty sprung into action.

"So, kids. We were talking to Bob the other night and we all have some concerns over how much this wedding is going to cost."

"What do you mean?" Donna glanced over at her father "I thought that..."

"Weddings are expensive Donna. And this is your second one," Bob interrupted her "So I told Red and Kitty that they need to shell out the money this time."

"What?" Donna and Eric both said together.

"And I told Bob the only thing I was going to shell out was my foot to go up his ass," Red interjected, pushing back from the table and throwing his napkin down.

"But, you don't understand Mr. Pinciotti," Jackie broke in "This wedding is going to be gorgeous! Donna deserves a beautiful wedding and I can't plan beautiful on a budget."

"Oh, Jackie just shut up and stay out of it," Hyde groaned, getting up from the table and going into the kitchen.

"Jackie, could you excuse us?" Donna turned to her friend "We need to talk to our parents."

"Fine," Jackie shrugged, standing up from the table "But just remember who is in charge here!"

"She scares me," Bob admitted once she had left the room.

"Dad, Eric and I don't have the money to pay for this wedding. Jackie has been charging everything on her mom's credit cards and we promised her that you would pay her back."

"I'm not paying for it Donna," Bob shook his head.

"Is this really about the money dad? Or are you just still mad at Eric?"

Eric's eyes darted across Bob's face. He and Bob had never had the best relationship in the world, especially after the wedding fell apart and he decided to go to Africa. He could tell from the look in Bob's eyes that it had everything to do with him.

"Maybe a little," Bob shrugged, his eyes dropping to the table "I just, I'm just worried about you Donna."

"Dad, you don't have to worry. Everything is different this time. Eric and I are in such a better place in our lives. We're both in school, we both have jobs...Dad everything is going to be fine."

"I'm still not paying," Red interrupted the beautiful moment.

"Well, maybe we can talk about it," Kitty shot him a glare and lightly patted Bob on the shoulder "We can work something out."

"I just want you to be happy kitten," Bob reached across the table and grabbed Donna's hand.

"I know dad," she smiled.

**Forman's Basement. The next day. 12:00 pm**

"So what time are you guys heading back?" Hyde glanced over at Eric as they sat on the couch.

"Um, probably like three or four. Donna is upstairs with my mom talking about wedding stuff...Don't they ever get tired of that?"

"Oh my God! Eric where is Donna?" Jackie burst through the door holding a magazine in her hand.

"Upstairs...why?" he raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"There's this place where you can rent a horse and carriage to take you to your reception! I just read about it and I want to make an appointment and..."

"A horse and carriage? Are you freakin kidding me?" Hyde interrupted her with a disgusted look on his face.

"Its beautiful," she emphasized, flipping the magazine open and showing it to Eric.

"Jackie, you need to just butt out!" Hyde stood up.

He had been holding his tongue ever since they had went tuxedo shopping and he couldn't do it anymore.

"Donna asked me to help."

"She didn't want you to take over for her. Look, just because you're never going to find some poor sucker to marry you doesn't mean you get to control Donna and Forman."

Great, Eric thought to himself. Just great. I'm trapped in here and no way out. Wedding talk upstairs and wedding fight downstairs.

"What do you mean nobody will ever marry me?" Jackie shut the magazine and tossed it softly onto Eric's lap.

"Let's face it. You've been through the trifecta around here. Kelso, me, Fez...and nobody stayed with you. There's a reason for that Jackie."

"Really? Because I thought it was because you and Michael cheated on me and Fez is a totally different story because we agreed to break up."

"Jackie nobody stayed with you because you are a bossy, self-absorbed brat who can't make up her damn mind about what she wants and jumps from one guy to the next to make herself feel better."

"You really think that's what I did? You think that I didn't care about you?"

"If you had cared about me, you wouldn't have went crawling back to Kelso...Hell, even he only asked you to marry him because he felt bad for you!"

Jackie could feel the tears stinging in the corners of her eyes and she willed them to stop. She didn't want Hyde to see how his words were cutting through her.

"If I was as desperate as you say I am then why didn't I marry Michael?"

"Because it was Monday?" he shrugged, "Face it Jackie. Nobody wants to be with you because you're a selfish little bitch."

"Hyde, that's enough man," Eric stood up, placing himself between the two of them.

Hyde looked over Eric's shoulder at Jackie. Her lower lip was trembling and the tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. He knew before the last few words escaped his lips that he shouldn't have said them but it was to late to take them back now. Besides, she needed to know she couldn't push people around like that...still the worst sight in the world was seeing Jackie cry. He gritted his teeth together to keep himself from apologizing.

"I can't believe I ever wanted to marry you," Jackie shook her head slowly, her voice cracking as she spoke "I can't believe that you ever said you loved me."

She turned and walked slowly out the door. She didn't slam it shut like she usually did when she wanted to make a grand exit. It was almost like she had been completely defeated. He had finally won a round with her...so why didn't he feel happy about it?

"Hyde, what the hell?" Eric asked sternly "That was harsh man."

"Yeah, well. She needs somebody to be honest with her," he insisted, as he sat down in his chair.

"You two are the best man and maid of honor at our wedding. You can't be at each other's throats like that. You guys are going to have to find a way to be civil with each other."

"Well, its all her fault. If she hadn't of nailed Kelso, none of this would have happened."

"Hyde, I don't think she did..."

"I don't care what they say. I know what I saw! And I'm really getting tired of everybody defending Jackie lately when all of this is her fault..._She_ ruined everything!"

Eric sat back down and studied Hyde's face as he sat there behind his sunglasses, his lips pressed together and his knee bouncing up and down absently.

"Wow man. You know I never realized until just now...how much you really loved her."

"No I didn't," Hyde scoffed "You don't know anything about it Forman."

...

**Next Chapter: The bachelor and bachelorette parties. A margarita filled rehearsal dinner leads to serious hangovers. The wedding day and reception. Plus, Jackie and Hyde have their biggest fight yet which leads to a secret being revealed that nobody expected.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said this chapter would include the wedding and the fight but honestly I started typing and before I knew it I had a written a lot more than I had planned to for everything leading up to the wedding. So the wedding will be next chapter (as well as the big fight which I have already written most of!).**

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! It means so much to me that you feel like I'm writing the characters true to who they are. I write and rewrite scenes until I feel confident that I could hear the words coming out of all the character's mouths. And then there are other times that it flows so well without much effort. I'm sorry that it was so long for this next update, but I wanted to make it as in character as possible. Plus, I had a lot of things to cover.

...

**Early September. Forman's Driveway. 8:00 pm**

"All right boys," Hyde rubbed his hands together deviously "Operation Bachelor Party Do-Over is officially underway!"

"I don't understand why we have to drive to Kenosha," Fez whined "We have perfectly good strippers in this town."

"Because after Eric acted so damn depressed last time, the owner told us never to bring him back...he was making strippers cry with his freakin sob story," Kelso rolled his eyes as he shook his head "Man, its like one of you guys is a buzz kill everywhere we go."

The guys all glanced over at Fez, still bitter with him about the Playboy Club incident of which they were to never speak of.

"Oh shut up you son of a bitch!" Fez huffed, climbing into the backseat of the vista cruiser.

"All right Forman. Here's the ground rules. No talking about Donna. No thinking about weddings or your future. And you have to use all your dollar bills before the night is over. Got it?" Hyde instructed.

"Got it," Eric nodded "I'm telling you guys, you're going to see a whole other side of Eric Forman tonight!"

"Good, cause I'm getting sick of this one," Kelso insisted, as he climbed in beside Fez.

"Yeah man. If you start getting all weepy tonight, I'm locking you in the car," Hyde slapped him on the back.

Eric nodded his head. He probably deserved that. He had been overly emotional lately. Maybe that was what happened when you realized you were getting everything you ever wanted...and didn't really deserve.

In any case, he owed it to his friends to have a good time tonight. Donna was surprisingly ok with him going out again. He was going to try to relax and enjoy his night with his three best friends. At least this time he didn't have a trailer park in his future...

**The Lion's Den Gentleman's Club. Kenosha. 9:15 pm.**

When they entered the club, three out of four of them felt right at home. A wave of cigarette and cigar smoke filled Hyde's lungs and he inhaled it deeply. This was what he needed. He needed to escape all the Jackie mess that had been filling his head for the last couple weeks. She had been staunchly avoiding him. She wouldn't come around the basement and everytime she came over to visit Forman and Donna on the weekends, she made sure it was when Hyde was at work. It didn't exactly bother him but it did piss him off. She was the one who needed to apologize, not him. She was the one trying to run everybody's life.

"Ladies, get ready. Because bachelor Forman is ready to get wild!" Eric insisted, as he took a seat with Hyde near the stage.

"Man did you see that?' Kelso rushed over to their table with Fez "There's a girl's strip club right next to this one! Oh, this would be a great place to bring a date! You both get what you want!"

"Yeah, Kelso. Maybe you could get Brooke to go out with you if she got to look at other men," Hyde grinned across the table at him.

"Hey, who needs Brooke all right? Half the time, I don't understand a word she says," Kelso insisted "And if I want a naughty librarian I'm sure one of these strippers has a costume for _that_!"

"You guys are the best," Eric smiled at his friends "I mean, after everything that happened before, you guys are still supporting this wedding and I just want you to know that.."

"All right, beers all around!" Hyde shouted to a waitress in a tight mini skirt, then after a second thought "Make that two beers all around!"

He had to get Forman loosened up. There was no way this night was going down like last time.

Eric nodded his head with a smirk on his face, he should know better than to get all mushy with Hyde.

"Hyde, being married to a stripper must have been the greatest thing that every happened to you huh?" Kelso asked, as they all looked around the room.

"Huh? Yeah kind of," Hyde shrugged, even though it wasn't the truth.

The waitress sat eight beers down on the table and Kelso winked at her as she walked away.

"To a night to remember," Eric raised his bottle.

"To Forman," Hyde added.

"To strippers! And to their boobs!" Fez raised his beer excitedly.

"To boobs!" the other three boys said, clinking their bottles together in a toast.

"Ok, Eric since I'm broke, I'm going to have to find another way to pay the strippers to dance for you," Kelso took a sip of his beer "So, I'm going to make out with one of them in the bathroom in exchange for a lapdance."

"You idiot. None of these girls are going to make out with you for free. You even look at them and you owe them a dollar," Hyde shook his head.

"Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, leave the women to me all right? I realize you have stripper experience but I have _life _experience."

Kelso jumped up and started surveying the prospects. A stripper with bleached blond hair made her way onto the stage, wearing a policewoman outfit.

"Look Forman, she's got handcuffs," Hyde grinned at his best friend "I bet you could get her to use them on you later...for a price."

"You know I bet I could," Eric pondered "But Donna would..."

"Hey!" Hyde interrupted his thought "No talking about Donna. This is your last night to party your ass off with your friends...so here's a twenty, which girl you want?"

Eric looked around the room at the women mingling aimslessly through the tables, looking for someone to beckon them over.

"I don't know Hyde. A lapdance? I'm not so sure that..."

"Look, if its going to make you feel weird...I'll buy one for Fez too and you can blame it all on him in the morning," Hyde insisted.

Fez jumped happily, clapping his hands together.

"Side by side lap dances with Fez?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

Hyde gave him a stern look and Fez pouted pleadingly.

Eric studied their faces. Then he turned up his beer and finished it, slamming it on the table and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm going to need another one."

"That's the spirit!" Hyde grinned.

**Forman's Living Room. 9:20 pm**

"So..." Jackie glanced at Kitty and Donna as they all sat mindlessly watching a television program "You sure you don't want to go anywhere Donna?"

"No," Donna shook her head, as she peeled the wrapper off a blow pop and stuck it in her mouth "I mean, we already went to a strip club."

"Yeah, and you spent practically the whole time talking to Casey," Jackie narrowed her eyes at her best friend "I had to deal with Mrs. Forman dancing all over the strippers."

"Well, that's just uncalled for," Kitty looked up from the sewing she was doing "I only danced on one stripper...the little indian man...yowza!" she giggled with delight at the memory.

"See!" Jackie held her arm out "I didn't even get to enjoy myself. Oh, come on Donna. The guys are going out tonight...why don't we?"

"Jackie, what's the point? Its just naked men...its not like you've never seen one before."

"You know," Kitty tucked her sewing away in her basket and sat it on the coffee table "A girlfriend of mine was telling me about a new club that opened in Kenosha...she said its very classy."

"A strip club? Classy?" Donna shook her head "Mrs. Forman..."

Kitty stared at Donna, trying to will her with her eyes to make the right decision.

"You know Donna, Michael told me that they are going to buy Eric lapdances all night and they are going to get him totally wasted...Yep, Eric is going to get drunk out of his mind and party with a bunch of naked whores...and we're going to sit here watching Mrs. Forman knit..." Jackie added.

Donna had agreed to Eric going out with the guys. At the time she hadn't seen the harm in it but she hadn't really given it much thought either. What was she thinking? She had sent the man she loved out to look at naked women with three of the horniest guys she knew. She could only imagine the fun Eric was having right now. And knowing Hyde's track record with strippers...who knew what would happen?

"That dillhole," Donna shook her head "Fine,we're going!"

"Oh. Yay!" Kitty stood up and jumped up and down "I'll go tell Red."

Kitty rushed upstairs and Donna looked over at Jackie with determined eyes. If Eric Forman got a do-over, then she did too.

"Jackie, you're buying me a lap dance...and one for Mrs. Forman."

"Fine," Jackie stood up "But if I buy the dances, you buy her _booze_!"

**The Lion's Den. 9:40 pm**

"Look at Eric man...I mean, he's actually enjoying it!" Kelso observed as he and Hyde sat watching their friends get their side by side lapdances "Hey wait...do you think something took over his brain? Like an alien?"

"Something took over his brain all right," Hyde grinned "But it was Jack Daniels."

"You know, he's gonna want another dance so..." Kelso stood up "Which one of these girls wants to go seven minutes in the bathroom with me?"

Hyde watched him go and shook his head. His friends really were the most sex driven people he had ever met in his whole life. He was glad that chicks didn't matter near as much to him now. After Jackie and Sam, he had swore off having a steady girlfriend. He needed to be free. He needed to be free to make out with girls in bathrooms or anywhere else for that matter...He was just about to go see if Kelso had a friend when a girl across the room caught his eye.

What got his attention was how much she looked like Jackie. She had dark hair and olive skin. She was petite like Jackie. She looked lost amongst the crowd of men who all shot glances at her. Then, she saw him looking at her and walked over to him. Crap.

"Hi," she smiled, in a very perky voice "How's it going?"

"Its goin," was his only response, his eyes focusing on his friends and the pleased looks on their faces.

"My name is Bella. Well, that's not really my name but that's what these jerk offs call me here."

"Hm," he nodded taking a sip of his beer.

"Can I sit with you for a minute?"

"Whatever."

That was what he said but he really wished she wouldn't. He had come here to forget about Jackie's drama and the last thing he needed was a conversation with her stripper-look alike.

"So, what's your name?" she asked when she sat down beside him, a little to close.

He chose not to answer that question. He glanced over at her and then went back to watching Forman get all giggly as the blonde dancer straddling him blew in his ear.

"Those your friends?" she motioned to Fez and Eric.

"Yeah, my friend on the right is getting married in a week."

"Oh," she nodded her head, then she got really quiet.

It took a good minute before Hyde realized that she was still sitting there, not talking as if she were waiting for him to talk to her.

"What?" he glanced over at her and noted the look on her face. He knew that look. It wasn't one you wanted to see in a place like this...or at all.

"Its just I always wanted to be married at this age...but things didn't work out."

Was this stripper really trying to tell him about her life? Clearly she was new here and didn't know how things worked. Even Sam had never really told him about her life...or the fact that she was married...

"You know, you probably shouldn't tell guys that, if you want to make money. Guys don't come here to get to know you," he interjected.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. I'm sorry. I'm new at this...Its just, I had a really bad breakup with my boyfriend three months ago."

"Hm," he pretended like he cared, as he watched Fez grab his stripper then she slapped him on the cheek...which Fez surprisingly seemed to like.

"He didn't want to marry me. He said he loved me but he wasn't ready to get married."

"Huh?" Hyde jerked his head around.

Was this really happening? Was this some sick joke of Kelso's? Send a Jackie look a like over to make him relive the worst time in his life? Nah, Kelso wasn't smart enough to come up with this.

"Yeah, we were together for a really long time. I just wanted to be a wife and a mother...maybe a weather girl."

"What?" Hyde spit out before he had time to stop himself.

"Yeah but then he left me...and I wound up here because well obviously I'm so good looking either women won't hire me, or men want me to sleep with them and then they will hire me...I don't do that. _I_ have never had to pay off a man for anything. Men always buy _me_ things."

"You've got to be kidding me," Hyde said more to himself than to her "...So where's your boyfriend now?"

"Oh, he's in jail."

"Jail?"

"Yeah, he beat the crap out of his best friend when he made a pass at me after we broke up."

Hyde stared at her with a shocked expression. He couldn't even find words to describe how cruely ironic the situation was.

"Ugh, the music here sucks. Do you like Abba?" she turned to face him as a new song came on in the club.

"Uh, gotta go!" he said quickly, when he saw Kelso walking toward him.

He had to get away from her before this night, and his buzz, was totally ruined.

"Kelso, where have you been man?" Hyde practically ran over to him.

"Oh,well these two strippers were fighting over me so I had to make out with both of them so it was really like fourteen minutes."

"Yeah, well it was the longest freakin fourteen minutes of my life."

"That stripper looks a lot like Jackie," Kelso noticed Bella as she made her way through the crowd "Man, can you imagine if Jackie was a stripper?"

"No," he shook his head because he honestly couldn't picture Jackie in a place like this but then he added,"She's to loud for this place. She would talk so damn much she'd scare all the customers away."

Kelso nodded, he couldn't argue with that.

"Come on. Forman needs some more time with his good friend Jack," Hyde patted his friend on the back as he saw Eric and Fez being abandoned by their dancers.

"Who is this Jack you keep talking about?" Kelso followed after him.

**The Lioness' Den. Kenosha. 10:30 pm**

"Its even better than the other one!" Kitty was excited as the three women sat down at the bar to order their first drinks.

The club was nice. It didn't have tacky neon lighting or fringe or perverts loitering in the corner, Jackie noted. The waiters were all good looking, shirtless with bowties and sexy smiles on their faces.

Even though she had been broken up with Fez for months, Jackie hadn't really had any interest in dating anyone. After three failed relationships, she had all but given up. It didn't help that every time she turned around lately, Hyde was reaffirming that to her. She knew she shouldn't let his opinion bother her, but it had always mattered more to her than it should.

"Hello ladies," the shirtless bartender approached them.

Kitty let out one of her nervous laughs as her eyes drifted down the man's chest.

"What'll it be?" he asked, raising a sexy eyebrow at Donna.

"Um, I'll have a screwdriver," she answered, a litle uncomfortable with his stare.

"I'll have a tom collins," Kitty batted her eyelashes at him.

"I'll have something with a cherry and one of those umbrellas," Jackie insisted, she knew very little about alcohol but she knew what looked pretty when she carried it around.

One they had their drinks, Jackie grabbed Donna's hand and pulled her over to the stage just as a firefighter made his entrance under the strobe lights. Kitty joined them with an excited thunder of applause.

Jackie stood there staring at him. He was beautiful. He was more beautiful than Michael and that was saying something. She watched him as he danced around, slowly stripping off his jacket and tossing it just in front of Kitty.

"This is great!" Donna laughed, as she watched Kitty wave a dollarbill at him with a huge grin on her face.

"I wasn't going to let those pervs have all the fun!" Jackie insisted, waving her own dollarbill.

The firefighter moved closer to the three women and before Jackie knew it, he had swept her up and pulled her on stage with him, placing his hat on her head.

"Well, he sure is strong isn't he? With all those muscles..." Kitty looked over at Donna as she finished off her tom collins.

Donna watched Jackie as she giggled and fawned all over the stripper who was putting on quite a show dancing for her. She hadn't seen Jackie that happy in a long time. Then she noticed Jackie whispering something to the him and he turned his attentions to her, beckoning her to climb up on the stage.

Jackie jumped down, hat still on her head, and she pushed Donna forward.

"I told him you were getting married!' she squealed into Donna's ear.

So a reluctant Donna took her turn on the stage dancing with a half-naked firefighter while Jackie and Kitty made their way back to the bar.

**Outside the Clubs. 1:10 am**

"I can walk on my own you guys!" Eric slurred his words, as he tried to break free of the hold Fez and Kelso had on him.

As it turned out, Eric could drink more whiskey than Hyde had realized the only problem was he still didn't know his limit. He wasn't sure he had ever seen him this drunk, not even on his birthday.

"Just can it Forman!" Hyde snapped at him, as he rummaged in his pocket for the ticket to give to the valet.

"Yeah, Eric. Calm down," Kelso groaned, as he repositioned Eric's arm around his shoulder "I want to be able to come back here again...this place was awesome!"

"This will be a night I will never forget..." Fez looked all dreamy eyed "It was glorious!"

"Oh my God! Its so dark out here!" they heard Kitty's shrill cry behind them and turned to see Jackie and Donna helping her out the front door of the women's club.

"Yes, Mrs. Forman. That's because its _nighttime_," Donna sighed.

"What the hell?" Kelso gasped.

"Oh my God," Fez glanced over at Hyde "Mrs. Kitty is drunk and so is Eric!"

"Which is a good thing. Because she won't remember this in the morning," Hyde smiled satisfied.

"I thought you guys weren't going out," Kelso raised a disappointed eyebrow as the women reached them.

"I didn't know you losers were coming to Kenosha," Jackie rolled her eyes as she got close enough to Kelso that he could smell the vodka on her breath.

Damn it, Hyde thought to himself. First the pseudo-stripper and now the real thing. There was truly no escaping Jackie. It didn't help that she had on a dress that was to short and to tight in all the right places. She's just looking for her next victim, he reasoned.

"Eric, what the hell? You can't even stand up?" Donna yelled at him.

"Oh, Donna...Neither can I!" Kitty laughed, placing most of her weight on the stronger of the two women.

"So Hyde. Did you find yourself a new wife tonight?" Jackie tried her best to keep from swaying, leaning against Kelso who already had his hands full with Eric.

Hyde chose to ignore her. If he didn't, he'd probably go off on her again.

"Donna, Donna don't be mad at me," Eric mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open much less form coherent sentences "I just...I...Jack Daniels..and policewomen and...I love you."

"See Donna!" Jackie shrieked "I told you if you stayed home you would be sorry."

"Wait, so it was your idea to drag Mrs. Forman and Donna over here?" Hyde groaned.

"Don't start on me Hyde! I'm not in the mood," Jackie pointed her finger at him and walked over to the valet.

"Well, hello there," the valet winked at her.

Jackie might have had a few drinks but not enough to find him even remotely attractive. Her mind was still on the sexy firefighter.

"Ugh, can you just go get our car?" she asked sternly.

"Hey, whatever you want baby," he took the ticket and headed into the parking lot.

"What did she have to drink?" Hyde asked Donna, as he watched Kitty sway back and forth as if she could still hear music.

"I'm not really sure," Donna sighed, glancing from Kitty to Eric and then back "A couple of shots of this, a couple of pints of that...oh and something with one of those little umbrellas in it."

"Fez, Fez man...I can't feel my lips," Eric lamented, laying his head on Fez's shoulder.

"Man this is awesome. I wish I had a camera," Hyde laughed, handing his ticket over to another valet.

It was like a three ring circus in the middle of the parking lot.

"Well, I don't. Now Mrs. Forman is going to have a hangover tomorrow and we have to go to our final cake tasting," Donna sighed.

"Oh, Donna. I'll be fine...I hope they have rum cake," she laughed hysterically to herself, wrapping her arms around her future daughter-in-law.

"Jackie you smell like you fell in a vat of booze," Kelso sniffed as she stood beside him "Is that new perfume?"

"Oh shut up Michael!" she tried to swat at him but missed.

"So what's it like in there?" Fez finally asked Jackie the question that had been burning on his mind for hours.

"Oh, there are tons of hot guys in there," Jackie insisted, her eyes darting over to see if Hyde was paying any attention.

He appeared to be transfixed on Mrs. Forman but she continued anyway.

"I have never seen so many muscles in one place. Oh, and there was this firefighter and I got to wear his _hat_!"

"Really? I always wanted to wear one of those," Kelso interjected "I think I'd look good in one, I mean I already know I look foxy in a police hat."

Fez and Jackie both nodded in agreement.

The first valet returned with the women's car. Hyde helped Donna get Kitty in the passenger's seat.

"Jackie, tip the guy!" Donna yelled as she walked around the car, still annoyed.

"Yeah, sweetie, tip me. You know, I don't just take cash," he grinned at her.

He was probably a little older than them, with slicked back black hair and three gold necklaces around his neck. He gave Jackie the creeps. The three coherent men with her weren't to fond of him either.

"Ew. In your dreams sleazeball!"

"Thats ok baby, I like 'em bitchy," he moved toward her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Get off me, you weirdo!" Jackie wriggled to try to get away from him but the remainder of her liquor was starting to kick in and she was starting to stumble in her high heels.

Hyde felt his protective instincts kicking in. They always had wherever Jackie or Donna was concerned. Because the truth was, even though he was mad as hell at Jackie he still wasn't going to let some skeezy stranger bother her. It didn't mean anything...it was just habit.

Before Kelso or Fez could open their mouths, he took the lead instead.

"Hey, back off!"

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" the valet narrowed his eyes at Hyde with amusement on his lips.

Jackie glanced up at Hyde. She was waiting for him to say something but he didn't. He just kept standing there, a zen expression on his face and she had no idea what his eyes were saying since he had on his stupid aviators.

"No, no he's not," she shook her head as she jerked her arm away from the creep and climbed into the back of the car, slamming the door.

"Hey man. Mind your own damn business," the valet pointed his finger in Hyde's face.

"After the kind of night I've had, trust me you don't want to do that," Hyde insisted, as the two of them engaged in a staredown.

"Hyde, let's go!...Come on Eric," Kelso groaned, as he and Fez drug Eric over to the vista cruiser as it pulled up "Man, you owe me_so_big for this!"

"Let's go, I'm hungry!" Fez shouted.

The valet shook his head at Hyde dismissively and walked passed him, back into the club. Hyde was surprised that he didn't have an urge to chase after the guy. After everything he had been through in the last year and a half, he had been looking for any excuse to pound somebody's face in. But tonight wasn't the night for that, he still had things in store for Forman.

"You guys ok to drive?" he leaned in the passenger's side window where Kitty was already asleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Donna nodded "Take care of Eric."

"Of course we will," Hyde smiled mischeviously "We'll have him home before dawn."

Donna shook her head, but a little smile formed at the corners of her mouth. Hyde could read on her face that she wasn't pissed anymore.

He glanced into the backseat at Jackie. Her hair was in her eyes but he could tell she was staring at the floorboard, her arms folded across her chest as if she were pouting. More than likely, he wagered, she was doing just that.

"You ok Jackie?" he asked roughly.

"I'm fine," she spat back "Can we go Donna?"

Yep, she was fine. Bitchy as usual.

"See you guys," Hyde tapped the roof as they pulled away.

"Hyde, I love you man!" Eric yelled out the window at him as he walked back to the car.

"Shut up Forman!"

"This was the best night ever!" he ducked his head back into the car " I love all you guys."

"Eric, we love you too but seriously, shut your face," Fez insisted.

"Yeah man. Its been a long night. I must have made out with like six chicks tonight just for you," Kelso sighed.

"And that's why I love you Kelso," Eric responded, as he rested his head against the door "You're always willing to take one for the team. And that's what we are. We're a team!"

Great, Forman was doing what he always did when he got wasted. Getting all mushy about their friendship. That fell just below having to listen to Jackie talk about the wedding on Hyde's list of most annoying things.

"I need a cigarette," Hyde lit one up as he pulled out of the parking lot, cracking the window.

The warm air blew into the car and the sound of the road, he hoped, would lull Forman asleep until they could get to their next stop.

"Do you think Donna is going to kill us?" Fez asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah man. Big D looked _majorly_ pissed," Kelso agreed.

"What?" Eric sat up confused.

"Nothing Forman. Take your nap like a good boy," Hyde flicked ashes out the window "You two idiots shut up!"

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. 2:10 am**

"You know what I don't understand?" Jackie licked the melted chocolate off her fingers "Where does he get off trying to tell me how to run my life? Why does he care if I help you with your wedding? Its not like it makes any difference to him?"

After dropping Kitty off and helping Red get her into the house, Donna had driven Jackie home. They were sitting on the couch eating s'mores that Donna had made in the microwave and polishing off a bottle of white wine that Fez had brought home for one of his many dates.

"Because Hyde hates the world," Donna answered, the wine affecting her far more than anything else she had drank all night, "You know how he is. He's all anti-love and happiness...Plus he thinks you're bossy and controlling and..."

"You're right. And I am so lucky to be through with him," Jackie nodded, as she kicked off her heels and drew her feet under her on the couch "I mean, any man who would marry a stripper is not marriage material. Ya know?"

"Well, you two are going to have to get along," Donna pointed her finger at her "You guys can't get into a fight at the wedding."

"How do I get along with someone like him?" Jackie shook her head "He is _such_ a jerk!"

"Yeah Jackie he can be...but I don't know. I think Hyde hooked up with Sam because...well think about it. Where do guys go when they want to forget about their problems? Strippers! That's where!...Men are such freakin pigs!...And Hyde is the _fattest_ one of all!" Donna nodded, pouring herself some more wine "...This s'more is so good. It's like all gooey and stuff...we should have these at the wedding instead of a cake...or just a cake made of s'mores...can they do that?"

"Oh Donna...what would you _do_ without me?"

**Mount Hump 2:30 am**

"Man, I am exhausted," Kelso sighed as he sat in a circle with his friends "I mean, who knew you could have to many chicks in one night? I'm losing my touch you guys...and I _don't_ like it!"

"Kelso, come on. You are a master with the ladies," Fez assured him "Who do you think taught me what I know?"

"That's true," Hyde nodded "Fez gets more action than you do. Its really screwed up man..."

"Yeah, when did that happen?" Eric laughed, still incredibly drunk and shaking his head in disbelief "Our little Fezzy has grown up."

"Well, I'm proud of you man," Kelso patted him on the back.

"Thank you Kelso," Fez smiled proudly, as he opened a bag of m&ms and popped a handful in his mouth.

"I still can't believe those girls drove all the way to Kenosha to look at naked guys," Kelso shook his head "I would have given them a private show for free...even your_ mom _Eric!"

"Forman, allow me," Hyde insisted, frogging Kelso extra hard on the shoulder which made Eric giggle uncontrollably.

"Ow Hyde! I'm just being honest. Besides, Jackie's already seen me naked, like a million times...I should have charged her. I'd be so rich man..." he thought that one over in his head as he grabbed a beer from the cooler Hyde had brought with them.

"Shut up Kelso. Nobody wants to hear any story about you being naked," Hyde sneered.

...

**4:00 am**

"Oh come on Fez. Not so freakin high!...Aw man, I wanted a blue one!"

Eric and Hyde sat on the edge of the mountain, their feet dangling off the side. Behind them, Kelso and Fez were taking turns tossing m&ms into each other's mouthes to see who could catch the most.

"So," Hyde looked over at his best friend "Its a week away. You ready?"

"Yeah, I am," Eric smiled, his head becoming more clear with each passing minute "You know the first time around I had all these doubts, all these questions...but not this time. It just feels right."

"I'm happy for you man. I really am."

Eric looked over at him, as Hyde took a drink of his beer.

"What about you?"

"What _about _me?"

"I don't know. Are you happy?"

"Hey, I don't do happy Forman."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, man. I'm fine. The store is doing great, I got a roof over my head...what else do I need?"

"Right," Eric nodded with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hyde crumpled up his beer can and tossed it over the edge.

"Its just...Don't you want more?"

"More what?"

"I don't know. Don't you want someone to share it all with?"

"Forman. I manage a record store and I live in a basement...what is there to share?"

"You know what man...forget it," Eric shrugged.

"Good," Hyde sighed, pulling a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it up.

Eric continued to watch Hyde, as he took slow drags on the cigarette and stared off into space. He loved Hyde, he trusted him with his life, no matter how bad things got he knew Hyde would always have his back. It bothered him that Hyde might push away forever the best thing that ever happened to him. If he hadn't already. And there was nothing any of them could do about it.

**Forman's Basement. The Next Day. 2:00 pm**

"What the hell?"

Donna and Jackie stood in the middle of the basement, surveying the casualties from the night before. Eric was laying across the couch, Fez was curled up in one chair and Kelso in the other. Hyde, they gathered, was still sleeping it off in his room.

"Fez!" Jackie walked over and slapped him on the shoulder "Wake up!"

"Who touched my candy?" he shot up in his seat and then relaxed when he saw Jackie standing there with her hands on her hips.

His outburst woke up Kelso and Eric, who slowly started to stir in their respective seats.

"What is _wrong_ with you woman?" Fez questioned with annoyance in his voice.

"We have an appointment at the Point Place Bakery in exactly one hour...and you sooo better not make us late!"

"Eric," Donna nudged her soon to be husband on the shoulder "You look like crap, are you ok?"

"Eric is better than ok," Kelso laughed as he stood up and stretched "You should've seen him last night with the..."

The two girls both folded their arms and raised questioning, angry eyebrows at him causing him to clam up.

"I'm fine Donna," Eric sat up and rubbed his temples "Except for this_ jackhammer _inside my head."

"Well, I just hope your mom is ok," Donna sighed "She got pretty wasted last night."

"Yeah," Jackie laughed as she sat down on the couch beside Eric "By the end of the night she was doing the YMCA with the fireman and the policeman...oh and the guy dressed up like Elvis!"

"Yeah, I already feel like crap...I don't want to hear about my mom and a bunch of strippers," Eric sighed "I'd like to try to keep down my breakfast."

"Breakfast? Eric, its two in the afternoon," Donna laughed.

"You can have breakfast any time of day_ Donna_," Eric insisted "Now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to have my mommy make me some."

"Yeah me too! She makes the best pancakes ever!" Kelso nodded, following him up the stairs.

Fez shot the two women a questioning look.

"Well if she's making them anyway..we might as well..." Donna looked over at Jackie.

"Fine," Jackie sighed "But we are on a time schedule Donna. We have four different kinds of cake to try...and _five _different flavors of icing!"

**Point Place Bakery. One Hour Later.**

"I have never seen anything so beautiful," Fez marveled as they waited for the assistant to bring out the samples.

He was staring at the case filled with eclaires, petite fores, fudge...he had lost count of how many delicious confections. Why had he never been here before? Those bastards had kept this secret from him.

"Well, I bet they can't bake a better strawberry pie than me," Kitty insisted as she stood beside him.

Fez nodded in agreement.

"This is serious. We have to make a decision today or we'll end up having _s'mores_ at the reception," Jackie rolled her eyes at Donna.

Jackie and Donna had mutually decided on the design of the cake weeks ago but they were still torn over the flavors. Fez and Kitty were going to be the deciding votes.

"Ok," the assistant returned with a tray "Here they are."

Fez's eyes grew wide as he took in everything before him. It was like a dream...a sweet, sweet dream.

"Cake flavors are red velvet, vanilla, chocolate and carrot," she began.

"Carrot?" Fez looked highly offended "Well that one is definitely out."

"Fez!" Jackie spat at him.

"Jackie, what good is cake if you're going to _ruin_ it?"

She shook her head frustrated and turned back to the assistant. Donna stifled a laugh.

"Icing choices are cream cheese, butter cream, strawberry, vanilla, chocolate butter cream and lemon...Let me know when you've decided."

"Well, doesn't everything look delicious," Kitty smiled excitedly.

"Mrs. Kitty, you have no idea," Fez sighed.

**Fez and Jackie's Apartment. Two Hours Later.**

"Its worse than I thought," Kelso shook his head, as he and Hyde stood at the end of Fez's bed.

Fez lay there, chocolate still on the corners of his mouth, sound asleep with a book open across his chest. He had a satisfied, dreamy smile on his face.

"Let's wake him up!" Hyde moved toward the bed, shaking it fiercely.

"Ai," Fez stirred slowly, sitting up and running his hand over his stomach.

"Fez, you look worse after going to the bakery than you did after a night of drinking," Hyde shook his head.

"Oh Hyde. I am drunk on chocolate," Fez shook his head slowly.

"Hey, since when do you read?" Kelso laughed, reaching for the book that had fallen into his lap "Didn't I ever tell you these things rot your brain?"

"You must have done a lot of heavy reading as a child," Hyde cut his eyes over at Kelso.

"Hey, this is the _Hyde_ diary!" Kelso squealed with excitement "You said you weren't going to read it without me!"

"Well, I couldn't control myself," Fez looked ashamed "That book is better than a romance novel."

"Fez!" Hyde spat, jerking the book out of Kelso's hands "I thought I told you to put this crap away?"

"No, you told me to read it on my own time," Fez jerked it back from him "And let me tell you, this baby is a real page turner."

"Man, forget this!" Hyde turned and left the two of them alone, a few seconds later they heard the front door slam shut.

"So, you wanna catch me up on what I missed?" Kelso settled in beside Fez, as if waiting to be read a bedtime story.

**Forman's Kitchen. The Day Before The Wedding. 12:00 pm**

"No."

"Well, I'm sorry but you have to," Kitty insisted, as she stirred a mixing bowl of cake batter.

"Why can't Forman go with her?" Hyde groaned from his seat on the bar stool.

"Because Eric and Donna won't be in until later tonight for the rehearsal," Kitty sighed "Neither will Michael, and Fez is at work...You're the only one who can help her."

"What about Red?" Hyde looked over his shoulder at his surrogate father who was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

"Oh no," Red shook his head "I already had to listen to her babble for thirty minutes this morning about what shoes I'm wearing to this...this_ thing _tomorrow. Its your turn!"

"Steven, honey," Kitty sat down her mixing bowl and wiped her hands on her apron "I have given up hope that you and Jackie can work things out...I always thought I would see both of my boys get married...but honey, you have to try to get along with Jackie. She means well."

"Means well for who? Forman and Donna?" Hyde rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

He really hated it when Mrs. Forman tried to guilt him into being nice to Jackie. As far as he was concerned, she had grown far to attached to the notion that Jackie might be able to make him settle down. He still wasn't sure she had forgiven him entirely for the Elvis officiated almost wedding in Vegas. That wasn't exactly the kind of wedding picture she wanted to display in the living room.

"Yes. She has worked very hard on this wedding and those tuxedos have to be picked up by two o'clock. Just, just do it for me?"

"Mrs. Forman..."

"You're doing it!" Red said sternly.

"Ready to go?" Jackie came through the sliding glass door.

"Yes, Steven is ready to go with you," Kitty smiled "Aren't you Steven?"

"Man, whatever. Let's get this over with."

He stood up and brushed passed Jackie, on his way out the door.

**Point Place Mall. Thirty **_**Long**_** Minutes Later.**

Hyde stood beside Jackie as they waited for the clerk to retrieve the tuxedos from the storage room. They hadn't spoken a word to each other on the ride over. He couldn't be happier. The less he had to hear her voice the better.

Jackie walked over to a manequin wearing a wedding gown and ran her hand over the fabric. She stood there staring at it.

He stood there staring at her. He could imagine how she would look in it. It was almost as beautiful as the one he had saw her in with Forman two years before. He could still remember how she took his breath away. Sure, it made him disgusted to think about it now...or at least that was what he told himself. But then, then he had been enamored with her. That night, after he had left her in the dressing room, she had come over to the basement. He hadn't spoken a word to her, just started kissing her. She couldn't supress the smile on her face and when he pulled away, wanting to know why she was smiling she had laughed.

_"Steven, just admit it. Admit that you loved it."_

_"I said you looked beautiful Jackie, that's all you're getting from me."_

_"Steven?" she pouted "Please. Just say it. Just once."_

_"Fine," he sighed, trying to think of a way to word it that wouldn't trap him for life "If, and that's a big if, we were to ever get married...Every guy I know would want to nail you after they saw you in that dress."_

_"Steven!" she slapped him on the arm._

_"It was beautiful all right!" he groaned "You looked beautiful, you would make a beautiful bride, is that what you wanted me to say?"_

_"Yes," she smiled, satisfied "And you would make a..."_

_But before she could get the words out, he stopped her with a kiss._

"Hyde?"

"Huh?" he was brought back to reality when Jackie stepped in front of him.

"I paid for them, _you_ carry them out!" she spat, walking passed him out of the store.

**Church. That Evening. 6:00 pm **

"Ok Eric, so I was thinking about the vows," Donna sat down next to her visibly nervous fiance "I just think that traditional vows aren't right for us. I think we should write our own."

"Is this another Jackie idea?" Eric grew worried "Because its a little late to add vow writing to our list Donna."

"No, its not her idea...surprisingly...its mine. I think it would be really great if we could express to each other exactly how we feel."

"But Donna, the wedding is less than twenty-four hours away. How am I supposed to..."

"Its easy," Donna shrugged, pulling a piece of paper out of her bag "I wrote mine this afternoon."

"Need I remind you of the last time I tried to get waxing sentimental and used the lyrics of Low Rider?" Eric was officially freaked out.

"Oh Eric, I'll help you," Jackie sighed, dropping down on the other side of him.

Donna shot Jackie an annoyed look.

"Donna, do you want it to embarrass you or not?" she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I want it to come from Eric. Not from you. If he lets you write it, you'll probably compare us to unicorns."

"Ok, fine," Eric sighed "I'll do it. Just, just don't walk out of the ceremony if it..."

"Sucks?" Hyde asked from across the room.

"Yeah, what he said," Eric ran his hands over his face.

"Ok everybody!" Pastor Dan walked into the sanctuary "Let's get started. That is, if everybody is _sure _this time?"

Eric had spent an entire afternoon earlier that month sweet talking the pastor with Star Wars references in order to convince him to officiate the wedding. It was his contribution.

"Oh _we_ are _sure_," Kitty laughed nervously, pulling Eric and Donna to their feet "Right kids?"

"We're sure," Donna smiled, confidently, looping her arm through Eric's.

They spent the next twenty minutes rehearsing their entrances and the order of the ceremony. It would have been fifteen but Bob broke into sobs on his fake walk down the aisle to give Donna away.

Jackie stood to the left of Donna smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. She didn't care. Everything was going to be perfect, just how she planned. She didn't remember the last time she had felt so accomplished.

"Ok," Pastor Dan turned to them, "Now after your kiss, Eric and Donna will walk out first, then the best man and maid of honor will walk out together..."

"Wait, what?" Hyde rolled his eyes "Can't she just walk herself out?"

"No Hyde! That's not the way it works," Jackie groaned.

"Well, there are two other groomsmen here, let one of them walk you out," Hyde motioned to Fez and Kelso.

"I'll do it," Kelso agreed.

"No," Jackie shook her head "The maid of honor always walks out with the best man, you two are walking Mrs. Forman out."

"But Jackie..." Kelso started.

"Michael," she shot him a look.

"Fine, damn!" Kelso folded his arms across his chest disappointed.

Jackie glared at Hyde and he reluctantly walked over to her, allowing her to loop her arm through his and they followed Eric and Donna down the aisle.

"Your turn pretty lady," Fez grinned at Kitty, offering her his arm as she sat on the front row.

"Well thank you," Kitty laughed excitedly, allowing Fez to help her up and Kelso joined her on the other side with a wink.

Red followed behind them shaking his head the whole way.

**Forman's Kitchen. Later That Night. 9:00 pm**

"That was an amazing dinner Mrs. Forman. Thank you so much for helping with everything," Donna smiled over at Kitty as they dried dishes together.

Jackie sat at the kitchen table, a wedding list in front of her as she went down the checklist with a pencil.

"Jackie?" Donna interrupted her.

"Huh?" she looked up, chewing on the eraser of her pencil "Oh, yeah it was great Mrs. Forman."

"You know, you could be helping clean up," Donna stood with her hand on her hip.

"Donna, I have to go over this list. Do you know how terrible it would be if we showed up tomorrow and I forgot my_ hairspray_?"

"Donna, you just sit down and relax," Kitty maneuvered her to the kitchen table "I'll dry the dishes...I need to keep myself busy."

"Are you ok?" Donna asked with a worried expression.

Kitty looked like she was on the verge of tears as she dried a plate intently with her towel.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine," she insisted, as she rubbed the plate even harder "Its just, its just...I'm losing my_ baby_!"

"Mrs. Forman, what are you talking about? Eric moved out months ago," Jackie layed her pencil down.

"But he's getting married," Kitty sighed, laying down the plate and joining them at the table "My little boy is getting married...I'm not the number one girl in his life anymore."

"Well, actually Mrs. Forman..." Jackie started.

"Actually," Donna shot Jackie a look "Actually Mrs. Forman, you'll always be the most important thing to Eric. I mean, you're his mother. I could never replace you. I can't even cook."

"Well, that's true," Kitty nodded her head "And the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Pfft," Jackie shook her head in disbelief as she folded up her list and shoved it in her purse.

"Exactly," Donna ignored Jackie "So he'll be home all the time."

"You know what would make me feel better?" Kitty grinned mischeviously.

**Forman's Basement. 9:03 pm**

"Guys, I'm supposed to be writing wedding vows right now," Eric sighed as he sat in the circle.

"So write them!" Kelso insisted "Yeah, we always get our best ideas down here."

"You moron," Hyde shook his head "We also never remember them. Forman will get to the alter and blank out...Then Donna will start crying and Jackie will crawl his ass...On second thought Forman, write your vows right now...go!"

"Hyde, stop it," Fez shook his head "This is serious. Eric is going to marry the love of his life tomorrow and he needs to tell her how he feels.. I know! Just tell her she is the icing to your very bland, vanilla cupcake."

"Will you stop talking about food?" Hyde scowled.

"Well, I'm excited for tomorrow. Brooke is leaving Betsy with the babysitter and we have the whole weekend together," Kelso smiled "Hey! She likes to do it in bathrooms, maybe we can do it at the reception!"

"Kelso!" Eric cut his eyes over at him "Man, you can't do that."

"And why not?" Fez looked upset "Just go ahead and ruin the wedding for everybody Eric!"

"Hey guys," Hyde glanced at the table "Where's the rest of the stash?"

"Uh, there's not any..." Kelso looked guilty.

"Kelso, what did you do?" Hyde pointed a finger at him.

"Ok, so maybe I took some of it to Chicago with me...damn Hyde!"

**Forman's Dining Room. 9:10 pm**

"Wow Mrs. Forman," Jackie looked across the table at her "You haven't made blender margaritas like this since you found out Fez was sleeping with your friend."

"Yeah, well this is a special occassion," Kitty laughed as she took a big sip with a straw straight from the blender "My life is over!"

"No, its not Mrs. Forman. If anything, I'm the one who should be stressed right now," Donna took the blender "I mean, I'm about to get married...What if I fall? What if my dress gets stuck in my underwear?...What if Eric doesn't show up?"

"Oh, he'll show up," Jackie took a big sip of the margarita as it was passed to her "Believe me Donna. I am going to be glued to his boney ass tomorrow!"

"You know Jackie, I am so proud of you for doing such a beautiful job. It was so selfless and so...unlike you," Kitty patted Jackie on the hand as she took the blender, then passed it down.

"Yeah, Jackie. I never thought you would want to plan a wedding that wasn't your own," Donna agreed, taking an extra long drink.

"Yeah, well its not like I'm getting married anytime soon...or at all...Oh, give me that thing!" Jackie jerked the blender out of Donna's hands "I mean seriously, my life is over. I'm going to be an old maid with a bunch of cats!"

"Sucks to be you," Hyde replied, as he walked into the dining room followed by the other three guys.

"Oh what do you want?" Jackie sighed, as she reluctantly passed the blender to Kitty.

"Well, um..." Hyde glanced at his friends "We just, we wanted to be where the party was."

"Yeah," Kelso grabbed the blender from Kitty's hands as he sat down beside her "And the party is always where the tequila is! Girls will do crazy things if you give them a lime and some salt."

"So Eric, did you write your vows yet?" Donna looked up at him.

"Um, I'm on my way to do that now," Eric insisted, feeling a knot in the pit of his stomach "I'm going to go up to my room and..start writing."

"Ok, well I guess I'll go over to my dad's," Donna stood up.

Eric wrapped his arms around Donna's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Ok," she giggled.

"Make sure you get your beauty rest Donna," Jackie called after her, as she wrestled the blender out of Fez's hands as he sat beside her "Don't forget you have to stand next to me tomorrow!"

Hyde rolled his eyes as he jerked the blender away from her.

"What are you dumbasses doing?" Red bellowed as he walked into the room "Tomorrow is the happiest day of my life and you are all gonna be so hungover I won't be able to enjoy it."

"Oh Red, how can you say that?" Kitty shook her head "My baby is leaving me for good!"

"That's why its the happiest day of my life Kitty!" Red shrugged "See you in the morning."

"You know Mrs. Forman, you still have Hyde. Unless of course, he brings home another stripper...but then they will just shack up in your basement," Jackie insisted, as the blender finally made its way back to her.

"Oh shut up!" Hyde shook his head.

She was spoiling the damn margaritas.

**Next Chapter: Morning after hangovers. The wedding and reception (yes this time I promise). Jackie and Hyde have their fight. And Hyde finally decides he might want to know what is written in the **_**Hyde **_**diary.**

**It may take a little longer to get the next chapter up. I haven't started writing the wedding scenes yet and I have a feeling they will be more tedious to write. Please review! It keeps me motivated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews guys. So happy you are enjoying this because I am really enjoying writing it! This chapter ended up being a little shorter than the last two but next chapter should be longer.**

**...**

**Forman's Basement. Wedding Day. 11:00 am. T-minus 7 hours until "I do".**

Hyde stumbled out of his bedroom, looping his belt through his jeans as he walked. He stopped and grimaced at the pounding he was feeling in his head. Last night was probably not one of their better ideas. Of course he couldn't remember the last _good _idea they had, which was why it was never boring around his friends.

They had went through two bottles of Mrs. Forman's best tequila, not to mention a twelve pack of beer. All the while he had to listen to her reminisce about Eric's childhood. He knew more about Forman than he ever wanted to...but he had also gotten lots of good blackmail for later.

Jackie wasn't much better. She spent most of the night ignoring him except to rip the margarita from his hands when it got close to her. He knew she was all freakin depressed about being alone. What was so wrong with being alone? He was alone and he couldn't be happier.

The party broke up around one-thirty when Jackie had slurped the last of the booze out of the bottom of the blender. Kelso had helped her get down the stairs, even though she fought him the whole way. They had all crashed in the basement, to wasted to go home. Hyde could have sworn he heard her crying around three o'clock but he had just rolled over and ignored it. What was he supposed to do? Feel sorry for her? It was her own damn fault. Besides, he was sure Kelso would be more than happy to console her.

He looked down at Jackie now, as she slept curled up on the couch underneath a blanket. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful when she was asleep and so damn unbareable when she was awake?

"What are you morons doing?" Red shouted, as he came barreling down the stairs "Its eleven o'clock!"

It was as if a gun went off in the basement. The three of them immediately woke up. They knew that tone in Red Forman's voice. It was a tone that was usually reserved just for Eric.

Jackie squinted her eyes up at Red and let out a groan as she tossed the blanket back and sat up slowly.

"Mr. Forman..."

"I don't feel so good," Kelso grimaced from his lawn chair, holding his stomach.

"Why are there so many empty bottles in my trash can upstairs?" Red stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Oh Mr. Red," Fez shook his head as he got to his feet "Your wife is quite the little lush."

Hyde slapped him on the shoulder.

"You _dumbasses_!" Red shook his head "All of you, upstairs. Now!"

**Forman's Kitchen. 11:15 am. T-minus 6 hours, 45 minutes until "I do".**

"Ok, every last one of you is going to drink this," Red insisted to the five digusted faces staring back at him.

"Red, honey...I'm pretty sure some of the stuff you put in these isn't even edible," Kitty sighed, as she reluctantly took the glass he handed her.

"Kitty, trust me. This will not only cure your hangover, it will make damn sure it will never happen again."

Jackie held her glass away from her, scrunching up her nose with disgust.

"Mr. Forman, I refuse to drink this," she shook her head.

"Oh, you'll drink it," Red moved in front of her "We wouldn't be having this_ happy _day if it wasn't for you."

"Come on Jackie, it doesn't smell that bad," Kelso shrugged "I mean, I've drank worse stuff..."

"Yeah, remember the time..." Hyde started.

"Ai," Fez flinched.

"Steven," Red narrowed his eyes at him "Shut up and drink it!"

They all looked at each other, then at Red who was staring at them intently and downed them quicker than they had the tequila shots from the night before.

"Man Red, what was in that?" Hyde gagged, trying his best to keep it down.

"Oh my God. That was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted!" Jackie cringed, as she sat down at the bar, laying her head on the counter.

"Not bad," Fez shrugged, running his finger along the inside of his glass to pick up any traces he missed.

Kelso shrugged in agreement which caused Red to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"What the hell?" Eric came through the kitchen door.

This wasn't exactly what he had expected to find. It was almost noon. Shouldn't everybody be doing...something. There was a wedding today after all.

"Well, son...I'll just let your mother answer that question," Red smiled with satisfaction as he pushed Kitty toward him.

"Well sweetie...We might have all had a few to many margaritas last night," she laughed nervously, then tried to make her most serious, sincere face "...But _we love you _and this is going to be a _beautiful_ day!...Now, who wants pancakes?"

Kelso and Fez both quickly raised their hands.

She turned and went straight to the refridgerator to start breakfast while the two of them fought over the toaster.

Eric looked dumbfounded and his eyes fell on Hyde's face.

"We're hungover...What's your excuse?" Hyde asked, as he noted how tired and disheveled Eric looked.

"I was up all night trying to write my vows," Eric sighed, dropping into a kitchen chair.

"Did you finish them?" Jackie raised her head up with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"No, are you kidding me? I mean I tried...I don't know what I'm gonna do...Nothing I can think of comes close to saying what Donna means to me."

"Eric, the wedding is in six hours. _Six_!" Jackie's voice increased in pitch "You better think of something! I have spent the last _month_ devoting myself to Donna's happiness. _Donna's happiness_, not my own! Do you know how difficult that is?...Make something up! If you choke...I'll kill you!"

"You won't have to Jackie. I'll kill myself," Eric sighed, standing up and shuffeling back out of the kitchen.

"Its going to be a great day!" Red smiled.

**Pinciotti House. Donna's Bedroom. 2:00 pm. T-minus 4 hours until "I do".**

"Donna, we really need to go. Our appointment is at two-thirty and we can't be late. I know they can't work miracles but give them a fighting chance," Jackie insisted, as she paced back and forth.

Donna laughed off the insult and stood up from the bed, walking to the closet to grab her dress. As she opened it, she remembered the last time she had planned to wear one of those things...and how badly it had ended.

"Jackie," she turned to her "You're sure Eric is..."

"Eric, is a nervous wreck Donna. But he's nervous because he wants everything to be perfect for you," Jackie sighed sincerely "Donna, I can't believe I'm saying this but...you are so lucky to have him."

"What?" Donna laughed in shock.

"Well, I mean, I would never date a guy like_ Eric_. I still have _some _dignity," a small smile came across her lips "...But you know what I mean...You are so lucky to have a guy who loves you and isn't afraid to admit it...or make a future with you."

"Jackie, is this about Hyde? Because I told you, I don't want you guys fighting..."

"No, Donna. This isn't about him! Its just...I just wanted you to know how happy I am for you and that I'm...I'm..."

"What?"

"I'm jealous ok?

"You? You're jealous of _me_?"

"If you tell anyone, I will ruin you!" Jackie unfolded her arms and pointed at her "You got it?"

Donna stood there for a second. She needed to savor this moment. Odds were it would never happen again.

"Thanks Jackie," she pulled her into a hug "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome...Ugh, come on Donna," she pulled away and grabbed the dress from the closet "Time is something you can't afford to lose when hair looks like _yours_!"

**Forman's Basement. 4:30 pm. T-minus 1 hour, 30 minutes until "I do".**

"This is your last circle as a single man Forman," Hyde patted Eric on the shoulder "You better live it up because it all goes down hill from here."

"You know, I've decided that purple_ does _look good on me," Kelso marveled, as he played with the purple tie around his neck "At first I thought it made me look like a sissy but that's just impossible! I look good in anything...I just wish Brooke wasn't going to be there to cramp my style."

"I love my purple tie too," Fez grinned, as he finished tying it around his neck.

"Man, you guys...Look at us. All dressed up...I'm really getting married. I just, I want you guys to know that...I don't know how I would have made it through the last few years without you," Eric looked around the circle.

"Aw, Forman...Stop this pansy ass crap!" Hyde rolled his eyes behind his shades "You think Donna wants to marry a wimp? Oh, wait..."

"You know I should have just told Brooke to keep Betsy herself...Weddings always bring out the most desperate chicks...and if they catch the bouquet, then its like tradition to sleep with the best looking guy there," Kelso sighed.

"So, just make sure Brooke catches the bouquet," Fez offered, as he pulled on his tux jacket.

"Yeah man. Just tell her to stand clear of Jackie. She'll be tackling anybody in her path to get to that thing," Hyde shook his head.

"Yeah, Jackie will take those girls down," Kelso laughed "Then I could do it with_ her_!"

"So, Forman," Hyde changed the subject "You got your vows memorized yet?"

"Memorized? No, see to have them memorized that would mean I had written them...And I _haven't_," Eric shook his head.

"Man, you are so screwed," Hyde laughed.

"Yeah," Kelso laughed with him "Donna is going to kick your ass!"

"Jackie said she would kill me...and I'm pretty sure she was serious," Eric hung his head.

"Well, its almost five," Hyde looked at his watch.

"Yeah," Eric sighed as he stood up and put on his jacket.

"It'll come to you Eric," Fez placed his hand on his friend's shoulder "When you see Donna's face, you will know what to say."

"Thanks Fez."

"Man, do I really have to wear this stupid thing?" Hyde held his tie up in his hand.

Fez and Eric glared at him.

"Damn it."

**Church. Choir Room. 5:12 pm. T-Minus 48 minutes until "I do".**

"You know, I should nominate that stylist for sainthood," Jackie marveled as she stood in front of Donna "I never thought your hair could look like this!"

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Donna rolled her eyes.

Her hair really did look amazing. It was all bouncy and flippy...just like Jackie had wanted it to be. Donna had to admit it looked good but only as a one time thing. She didn't have the time or patience to spend a whole hour on her hair like some people.

"How about mine?' Jackie grinned, as she spun around in her dress.

The stylist had placed a white flower in Jackie's up-do. It contrasted with the dark purple dress perfectly.

"Oh, Donna!" Kitty opened the door before she had a chance to respond "You look so beautiful!"

Before either of the girls could say a word, they were met with a flash from Kitty's camera.

"Now stand together," she instructed, taking another one "I just came from across the hall and Eric looks...adorable. I couldn't stop taking pictures of him."

"How do you like her dress?" Jackie giggled "Isn't it gorgeous!"

"Well, its just the most beatiful thing I've ever seen," Kitty could barely contain her excitement "I just, I can't believe this is_ really _happening!"

Donna was relieved to see excitement on 's face instead of sadness like the night before.

"Oh! Mrs. Forman, will you help Donna put her veil on? I have to take these to the guys," Jackie scooped up a box that contained the boutonnieres, "I'll be right back!"

"Oh this reminds me of my wedding to Red," Kitty smiled as she stood behind Donna and placed the veil in her hair "I was so nervous that I threw up three times...Of course, I was so nervous_ before _that I drank five _cosmopolitans_!"

**Church. Pastor Dan's Office. 5:15 pm. T-Minus 45 minutes until "I do".**

"Hyde, you've got the ring right?" Eric glanced over at his best friend, as they sat side by side on Pastor Dan's desk.

"Yeah, man, its right here," he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and waved it at him "You seriously need to calm down Forman. You're like all pale and sweaty..."

"But Eric looks like that every day," Fez observed as he sat down beside him.

"Ok boys," Jackie burst through the door "I have your flowers."

"Damn, Jackie can't you knock?" Kelso shook his head "I might have been naked in here...wait, what am I saying,_ never knock again_."

Jackie rolled her eyes and fished a purple boutonniere out and handed it to him.

"Here Fez," she passed one over to him and then gave a white one to Eric.

"How come he gets a white one?" Hyde sneered, he was on purple overload.

"Because he's the_ groom_," she glared at him "Here, take it!"

Hyde took a purple flower from her, but made no effort to put it on. Instead, he tossed it down beside him on the desk.

"What are you doing?" she folded her arms across her chest and stared at him.

"I'm not doing anything," he shrugged.

"Put that on your suit."

"Um, no. I'm wearing this stupid purple tie, but I draw the line at a purple rose."

"Who cares what you want? This is not your day!"

"Its not yours_ either_," he reminded her in a condescending tone.

"Ok," Eric stood up "I have had it with you two. This is the most important day of mine and Donna's life! Yeah, you guys broke up. And yeah, it really sucked. But you both need to stop acting so immature and suck it up, because we need you guys. We need our friends to support us...not rip each other apart."

Jackie and Hyde stared at him. Eric Forman taking charge. It happened very rarely but it always seemed like he did it when it really counted.

"Fine," Jackie sighed.

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid flower," Hyde groaned, snatching it up off the desk and walking over to the mirror.

"You know Jackie you look really hot in that dress," Kelso walked over to her, as she helped Eric pin on his rose.

"Michael, didn't I just see _Brooke_ in the hallway?"

"Yeah, so, what's your point?"

**Church. Choir Room. 5:45 pm. T-minus 15 minutes til "I do".**

"Mrs. Forman, remember what you said about throwing up?" Donna grimaced as she paced back and forth "I think I'm about to."

"No, Donna! You can't! What about your dress?" Jackie shrieked.

"Ok, ok just calm down," Kitty took Donna by the shoulders "Just take some deep breaths. Just relax."

Donna felt like the room was spinning around her. Her heart was pounding in her ears and all she could think about was taking a nosedive in the ridiculously uncomfortable shoes that Jackie had insisted on her wearing.

"Ok, ok," Donna nodded her head slowly, squeezing her eyes together "I'm ok. I'm ok."

"Well you better be," Jackie sighed nervously "I've put way to much work into this."

Kitty shot Jackie a look.

"You ready kitten?" Bob opened the door, all dressed up in his tuxedo.

"Dad," she smiled softly at him as she watched him look her over.

"Well Bob, don't you look handsome," Kitty smiled at him "We'll just give you two a few minutes, come on Jackie."

Jackie walked over to Bob and straightened his tie, then followed Kitty out the door.

"You look even more beautiful than your mother did on our wedding day," he smiled at her.

"I wish she could be here," Donna chewed on her lower lip.

"I know," he shook his head "But I'm here Donna. And I just wanted you to know that this marriage has my blessing."

"Really?" Donna felt a rush of relief come over her.

"Eric's a good kid," Bob sighed "And I trust you Donna."

She grabbed him and hugged him tight. Suddenly, she felt a whole lot better.

**Church Sanctuary. 5:56. T-minus 4 Minutes til "I do".**

Organ music was playing from the back of the church as Eric entered with Pastor Dan, followed by the guys. They took their place at the front of the alter.

"You ok Forman?" Hyde whispered to him as they stood side by side.

"Yeah," he answered in a shaky voice "Hyde, what if I pass out?"

"Well, I would catch you but it wouldn't be nearly as funny as letting you fall," Hyde smiled at him.

"Man, look at Brooke," Kelso whispered to Fez "She is looking smokin hot."

Brooke was sitting on the fourth row in a green dress. She waved at them and they both waved back.

Suddenly, the music changed and the doors to the sanctuary opened.

Red and Kitty came up the aisle. Red looked completely uncomfortable in his suit and tie. He was made even more uncomfortable by the fact that Kitty was already bawling as she held onto his arm. They reached the end of the aisle and Kitty spontaneously ran up to Eric and kissed him on the cheek. Pastor Dan finally pulled her away from him and she reluctantly took her seat next to Red.

Then Jackie stepped into view and Hyde felt his breath hitch in his throat. He had seen her earlier today in her dress but somehow watching her walk down the aisle holding her bouquet of roses, it was different. She was walking slowly, he was sure she was imagining she was the bride, and smiling from ear to ear. He hated that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Jackie looked around the sanctuary as she made her way down the aisle. The church was full and the decorations they had put up the night before were beautiful. Everything was going exactly to plan. Her eyes caught Eric's and to her surprise he actually smiled at her. Then she moved her gaze over to the groomsmen and took notice that Hyde had thankfully not worn his shades for the ceremony. She couldn't help but notice that he was staring at her. Kelso and Fez both winked at her. She took her place on the other side of Pastor Dan and held her breath. It was time for Donna. She couldn't wait to see the look on Eric's face.

The guests stood as 'Here Comes The Bride' began to play. Donna and Bob stepped into the sanctuary arm in arm. The lighting in the room hit Donna's dress perfectly, Jackie noted, and made it sparkle. Jackie cast her gaze over at Eric, his mouth was open. She congratulated herself on picking the perfect dress.

Bob was holding back his own sobs, much like the ones at rehearsal, as they reached the front of the church. He lifted Donna's veil and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned his attention to Eric.

"You take good care of my little girl," he looked at Eric sternly.

"I will."

"Because if you don't..."

"You can take your seat now," Pastor Dan interrupted him, ushering him away.

Donna and Eric stared at each other. They both had giddy looks on their faces. It was freakin sickening, Hyde told himself. Forman had practically signed up for a life of misery. A nine to five job, a white picket fence, screaming brats and a life of sleeping with the same woman every night. His gaze moved passed the dreamy eyed couple and fell on Jackie who was watching them with her own set of dreamy eyes. They were getting everything Jackie ever wanted. He almost felt bad...almost.

"Now on to the vows," Pastor Dan turned to Donna, pulling Hyde out of his own thoughts "The couple have decided to write their own vows. Donna, you first."

Donna sniffed and ran a shaky finger across her cheek to wipe off a tear.

"Eric," she took a deep breath "You are everything I have ever wanted...You support me, you make me laugh, you love me no matter what I do. No matter how many times I have tried to push you away, you always come back. You've always put my happiness before your own. You are the only man I have ever loved. You're the only man I ever wanted. I just wanna be with you. Forever."

Jackie found her gaze drifting over to Hyde. He was boring a hole through the back of Eric's head with his eyes because he knew she was watching him.

Eric tightened his grip on Donna's hand. It was his turn...and he had nothing. Absolutely nothing could describe what he felt at this very moment.

"Eric," Pastor Dan turned to him.

He stood there for a few seconds and just stared at her.

"Eric?"

"Forman, say something," Hyde whispered.

Nothing.

"Say something you fool!" Fez shouted nervously.

Everyone turned to look at him, and Hyde drew his arm back to frog him but when he noticed Pastor Dan staring at him, he stopped.

"Eric, you may begin," Pastor Dan urged him.

"Donna," he cleared his throat quietly "I stayed up all night trying to think of the perfect thing to say. I tried to think of how to tell you how much I love you...But words just aren't enough. Donna, you are everything to me. I've been in love with you since I was five...I don't know what life is like without you in it."

Jackie couldn't believe it. Eric was pouring his heart out...and it was beautiful. Not awkward or weird or twitchy. It was perfect. She felt a tear start to slide down her cheek and was shocked that she was crying about something that had absolutely nothing to do with herself.

"Marrying you," he continued "Is so unbelievable to me...Is this really happening?"

Donna laughed and nodded her head.

"Its happening right?" he looked up at Pastor Dan.

A smile tried to force its way onto Hyde's face.

"If its not happening and this is all some kind of hallucination, I say we find out where that last stash came from and _get more_," Kelso whispered to Fez.

"I just, I love you Donna."

"The rings?" Pastor Dan asked.

Jackie pulled Eric's ring off her thumb, passing it to him. Hyde pulled Donna's from his pocket and handed it over. As they exchanged rings, Jackie watched Hyde as he shifted uncomfortably where he stood. She actually thought he was touched by all of this. Although, he was clearly trying to mask it. Fez, on the other hand, had tears running down his face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"All _right_!" Eric said in his most excited voice, pulling Donna close to him.

Kitty jumped to her feet, clapping her hands together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Eric Forman."

Mrs. Eric Forman, it took Donna back. She hadn't even thought about how that would sound.

They started down the aisle arm in arm.

Jackie took a deep breath and moved toward Hyde. He held the crook of his elbow out and she slowly slid her arm through it. Her hand gripped his arm tightly. A lot tighter than she had in rehearsal, Hyde noticed. They started walking, both of them walking a little slower than they should have. Jackie wasn't sure why. Maybe because this was as close as she was going to get to a wedding with Hyde. Maybe for a minute they could pretend things were still good between them.

When they reached the end of the aisle though, he pulled away and walked off in the opposite direction.

**The Holiday Hotel. Ballroom. 7:30 pm**

"Jackie, you never told me that."

"What are you talking about? I told you two weeks ago."

"Do you honestly think I was listening to you?" Hyde spat at her.

She had been rambling on for a month about this wedding and he had tried his best to ignore it. He had no idea he was supposed to make a toast. If he had known, he would have refused but now, now Forman and Donna were expecting one. Thanks to Jackie and her big mouth.

"You're the best man, its your duty to..."

"Whatever," he shook his head,standing up from his seat at the head table and walking over to the microphone with his glass of champagne.

Thankfully, he could hide some of his discomfort behind his shades, which he had put on right after the ceremony.

"Everyone!" Kitty tapped on her wine glass excitedly "The best man would like to make a toast!"

The whole room grew quiet and all eyes were on him. This was hell. This was exactly what hell was going to be like...

He took a deep breath and tried to think of something to say. This must have been how Forman felt.

"Um, yeah, so I'm Hyde and uh, I've known Forman and Donna pretty much my whole life...They're both really good friends and I'm happy that they're happy...They deserve it."

Eric and Donna both smiled at each other. It was nice to see Hyde actually expressing himself in a way that wasn't violent.

"So um...To Forman and Donna!"

Everyone clinked their glasses together.

Jackie grabbed the microphone from his hand and nudged him out of the way.

"And I'm Jackie Burkhart, Donna's best friend and wedding coordinator," she smiled enthusiastically.

Hyde rolled his eyes and went back to his seat.

"I just want to say that Eric and Donna have something that is truly special. It took me a while to understand it but...the love they have for each other is, its beautiful," she smiled at Donna "I know how much you two have been through. Most of it of course was Eric's fault..."

Eric shook his head. She had been doing so well...

"The point is...I know I don't ever say it but I love you guys...and I hope you have a happy life together...And Eric if you ever make Donna cry again I will _destroy_ you. And you sooo know I can do it. _Cheers_!"

Once again, everyone toasted.

"And now, Eric's dad would like to say a few words. Come on up here Red!" Jackie motioned to him.

Red walked up to her, clearly annoyed by the whole thing and yanked the microphone from her hand.

"I just wanna say that this is the happiest day of my life...Donna, he's your problem now. My condolences."

Then he handed the microphone back to Jackie and took his seat.

...

**9:15 pm**

"Ok Brooke, me and Fez just checked out the bathroom and its totally empty! So what do you say..."

"Michael, there is no way I'm doing that," Brooke rolled her eyes "We haven't even been on a date in months."

"But see, this is perfect. We just skip all the awkward stuff and go straight for what we know," Kelso insisted.

"I'm going to go call and check on Betsy," she rolled her eyes, leaving Fez, Hyde and Kelso alone.

"What is her deal man? That bathroom is classy! It has marble tile and everything!"

"Yeah, having sex with you in a hotel bathroom? I know if I was a chick, I couldn't say no," Hyde shook his head with a smirk on his lips.

"Thank you Hyde."

"You guys," Donna sighed, as she and Eric approached them hand in hand "Will one of you ask Jackie to dance? I feel so bad for her...I can't believe I'm saying that but I do."

They all turned to see Jackie sitting at a table with the Formans and Bob. They were all talking amongst themselves but she was sitting there,staring down at her napkin.

"Why?" Hyde scoffed.

"Well, she planned this whole thing and nobody has asked her to dance in like an hour. So will one of you do it?"

"Well I would but right now I'm in the doghouse with Brooke...but if she ditches me, I'll _totally_ do it," Kelso insisted, walking off in search of her.

"Well I would but that chocolate cake is calling my name," Fez sighed.

"Fez, you've had like three pieces," Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Shh..." Fez held his hand up as if he were listening intently "I can't resist it any longer," he gasped, racing away from them toward the cake table.

"So, I guess that leaves you," Eric stared at his best man.

"Uh uh, no way Forman. I put on a tie, wore a purple flower and made an ass of myself on the microphone but that's where my best man duties end. I draw the line here."

"Just do it," Donna rolled her eyes.

"I said no," Hyde folded his arms across his chest.

"Look man, you used to do a lot more than dance with her...Can't you just suck it up for one night?" Eric insisted.

They continued to stare at him.

"Fine," he groaned "But you guys owe me...and by owe me I mean I expect a new stash in the basement by noon tomorrow!"

Donna and Eric went back onto the dance floor. Hyde started walking over to Jackie. He had to admit she _did_ look pathetic.

Just before he reached her, the music changed. Take It to the Limit by the Eagles began to play and he groaned again, a slow song. Kitty stood up and pulled a reluctant Red onto the dance floor. Bob stood up and headed to the cake table. She was left alone, still playing with her napkin.

"You wanna dance or what?"

She glanced up at him with a confused expression on her face. It was hard to tell if he was serious since she couldn't see his eyes.

"You want to dance?"

"Look, if you don't want to its fine by me," he turned to walk away.

"No, no wait. I'll dance with you," she stood up.

It wasn't that she was happy to dance with him she told herself, she was just happy to dance at all. She had spent a lot of time carefully selecting the music for this wedding, inserting as much disco as she could while trying to include Eric and Donna's own favorites. It was a shame to let the music and her beautiful dress go to waste by sitting all night.

They reached the floor and then stood across from each other awkwardly. Finally, she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, he followed by even more awkwardly putting his hand on the small of her back. Then, she raised her hand up to link her fingers with his, and when she did she felt the butterflies flutter slightly in her stomach. She hadn't held hands with him in so long, she forgot how good it felt.

He made sure to keep plenty of distance between them, as they began to sway to the music.

"So everything turned out great huh?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, it uh, its nice."

"Isn't Donna's dress beautiful?"

"I guess so."

She was growing frustrated. She was really trying to make an effort, just like Eric said. He was giving her nothing in return.

She was making him so freakin frustrated. Trying to pretend like everything was fine between them. They hadn't been this close to each other like this in over a year. Didn't it bother her? Because it sure as hell was bothering him. Holding her like this...he shouldn't be anywhere near her.

"Maybe that's what I should do...I could start my own wedding planning business," she thought aloud.

"What?" he bit back at her "Are you kidding me?"

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because we have all had to suffer through this one. If I have to hear you talk about weddings one more time..."

"You know what Hyde?" she stopped dancing and pulled away from him "I may care about things you think are stupid like weddings and shopping and romance but at least I care about something! You don't care about anything."

"Man, forget this," he turned and stormed off through the crowded dance floor.

So much for calling a truce for the night, she thought to herself as she made her way back to her seat and the piece of chocolate cake Bob had brought back for her.

...

**10:30 pm**

"Did Brooke leave?" Donna asked Hyde, as her and Eric sat down beside him.

They were all watching Jackie and Kelso attempt to disco on the dance floor, right beside them were Kitty and Fez.

"Yeah, she told him she could only take care of one baby tonight, so she went home to Betsy," Hyde laughed.

"You know, he could really have something great with Brooke if he actually worked on it," Donna shook her head.

"When has Kelso ever worked on anything? He has the attention span of a flea."

Hyde went back to staring at Jackie and Kelso. They were laughing and holding onto each other as they danced. It was so carefree, so effortless...so sickening.

"Look at my mother," Eric marveled, as Kitty bumped hips with Fez to the beat of 'Shake Your Groove Thang' "I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with her groovin with Fez."

"Did you just say_ groovin_?" Hyde sneered at him "...Why the hell are you allowing them to play disco anyway?...Oh wait, let me guess. Jackie planned that too."

Donna ignored the condescention in his voice.

...

**11:00 pm**

"Thank you for coming," Donna said for what seemed like the hundredth time, as she and Eric said goodbye to all their guests as they filed out of the ballroom.

"Great catch Jackie," Fez smiled over at her as she clung to the bouquet.

"It was easy," she laughed "All those girls were amateurs."

"I knew they didn't stand a chance," Hyde said in a low voice to Kelso "Did you see the way she pushed that one lady onto the floor and then stepped on her head?"

"Donna, Eric," Jackie moved over to them "Here is your key to the honeymoon suite."

"Honeymoon suite? But Jackie, I didn't..." Eric started.

"Well, consider it my wedding present," Jackie smiled "You guys have to have somewhere nice to spend your wedding night...and this is as close as I can get."

"Thanks Jackie," Donna grinned, grabbing the key from her hand.

Eric and Donna couldn't afford a honeymoon. They had to be back at Madison by Tuesday, so they were intending on just spending the weekend in Point Place.

"Everything was just beautiful," Kitty smiled, a little tipsy off the champagne "I just, I don't know how it could have been any better. Now you kids come over tomorrow night and I will make you the best _post_ marriage dinner ever!"

Donna and Eric glanced at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Fried chicken?" Eric gauged her.

"If that's what my little boy wants, then that's what he'll have," Kitty grabbed Eric's face "Because your _mommy _loves you!"

"Ok Kitty, time to go," Red sighed, taking her by the arm and leading her out the door.

"See you tomorrow Forman," Hyde patted him on the shoulder "Donna, go easy on the kid tonight, ok?"

Donna batted him on the arm as he walked out behind Red and Kitty.

"Come on Fez," Kelso sighed "I said I was sorry."

Fez was still angry that Kelso had wrestled him for Donna's garter.

"Then let me have it!" Fez pouted.

"Uh uh, no way! I just got ditched by Brooke, I need all the comfort I can get," he shook his head.

"Ugh, come on. I'll drive you two idiots home," Jackie sighed, pushing them out the door.

"Hey Jackie," Donna reached out and took her arm "I just wanna say thanks again, for everything."

"Yeah," Eric sighed "I gotta admit. You did a great job. So, thanks."

"Well, I _had_ to do it," she shrugged "If I left it up to you guys, who knows what would have happened? You probably would have had Star Wars outfits and arm wrestling."

Eric nodded in agreement as she walked out of the ballroom.

**Honeymoon Suite. 11:20 pm**

"Wow," Donna marveled when they opened the door to their room.

There were candles lit all over, rose petals on the bed...this was clearly Jackie's handywork.

"Ok Donna," Eric put his hand out to stop her from entering the room "We have to stick to tradition."

"Eric, if you mean carrying me over the threshold...I don't think that counts when its a hotel room," she laughed "Besides, I don't think you..."

"Oh _yes_ I can Donna!" Eric was more determined than ever.

He took a deep breath and attempted to scoop her up in his arms. It was made extra difficult with all the layers of the dress. She laughed as he struggled to get a grip on her.

"Seriously Eric, its ok," she assured him.

"Um Donna. You're ruining the moment," he grunted, as he finally lifted her up and wobbly carried her into the room.

"Wow, I'm impressed," she smiled at him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

He stood there for a few seconds, his face turning red and the muscles in his arms burning.

"Ok, um, you gotta get down," he sighed, quickly dropping her to her feet.

She playfully pushed him away from her and he grabbed the suitcase Jackie had packed from outside the door.

"Jackie did a great job on the room huh?" she asked, as she noticed a bottle of champagne on ice waiting for them.

"Yeah, you know I kind of feel bad...always refering to her as the devil...I think she just got downgraded to a really evil demon."

Donna laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, what do we do now?" she raised a mischevious eyebrow at him.

"Well, I guess we should consumate this marriage before our parents get the bill...otherwise..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Donna pounced on him.

**Forman's Basement. 5:04 pm. The Next Day.**

"So Eric, Donna...how was it?" Fez asked with an intrigued look on his face.

The happy couple looked at each other, and Donna broke out in giggles.

"Fez, it was like...It was like Luke Skywalker finally, finally taking out Darth Vadar and Leia rewarding him for it. It was every man, and jedi's, dream," Eric smiled proudly.

"Oh yeah? Your lightsaber stayed lit all night huh?" Hyde glanced up from his magazine.

Eric was struggling for a comeback, when Jackie burst through the door.

"I thought you guys would never get here! How did you like the room? Didn't you love it?"

"It was nice," Donna gazed up at Eric "Right _honey_?"

"Honey? Since when do you call Forman _honey_?" Hyde scoffed again from his seat.

"_Nice_? Just nice? Donna I paid those cleaning ladies to make it more than nice..."

"It was great Jackie," Donna sighed "It was perfect."

"Good," she appeared satisfied, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"The whole wedding was beautiful Jackie," Fez acknowleged.

"Thank you Fez."

"Except for all that disco crap," Hyde interjected, as he flipped a page.

"Well, its not like you would have danced anyway Hyde," she shook her head "I mean, who asks someone to dance with them and then walks away before the song is over?"

"Someone who didn't want to dance with you in the first place," he narrowed his eyes at her from behind his shades "Someone who was forced to be a certain newly married couple."

"Wait, you guys made him ask me to dance?" Jackie turned in her seat to face them.

"You thought I would do that on my own?" Hyde tossed his magazine down.

Jackie didn't know what to say. She had been surprised when he asked her but a little part of her had been happy about it...even if it had ended badly.

"You know what," Eric stood up "We're just gonna go upstairs. Dinner should be almost ready..."

"Eric, we're not eating until six," Donna looked over at him.

"Well, we don't want to be late Donna," Eric insisted, pulling her up beside him then whispering "We need to get out of the line of _fire_."

"You know you're right," Donna nodded "Mrs. Forman could probably use some help anyway...Come on Fez."

"But," he started to protest.

"Fez," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How can I resist when you're looking at me like that?" Fez arched his eyebrow at her, and followed them up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the staircase, Donn and Fez shared a look between them. Then raced to the vent on the wall and dropped to the floor beside it.

"Donna?" Eric was shocked "Are you seriously going to eavesdrop on them?"

"Hey, I came upstairs with you didn't I?" Donna looked at him "Don't judge me."

Eric knew he should probably go into the kitchen. If Donna and Fez wanted to be nosy that was their business. He was to mature for that crap...but he could still hear pretty well from his place against the wall...

"You know, I don't need your pity," Jackie said angrily from her seat on the couch.

"It wasn't _my _pity, it was Forman and Donna's."

"Well I don't need anything from you."

"Good, cause I'm not giving you anything."

"Hmph, that doesn't surprise me. You never did."

"You know what Jackie," Hyde stood up and tossed his glasses onto the table "We've been putting off this conversation for a really long time and if you want to have it, let's have it. That way we can be done with this. Permanently."

"Oh, so now you want to talk about it? Its been over a year, _Steven_."

Steven. She said his name. It was the first time his name had crossed her lips in almost a year. For some reason, her use of it in that moment only made him angrier.

"Fine," he shrugged his shoulders "I don't want to talk about it either."

"Oh, no. You're talking about it!" she stood up, blocking him from walking to his room "I'll start."

"Whatever."

"How could you let me walk out of here and go to Chicago if you really loved me? I gave you so many chances to just ask me stay. You never asked me to stay!"

"Why would I ask you to stay when you had already made up your mind to go? You wanted to go follow your stupid dream! You didn't even wait to hear my answer."

"Because when I told you to decide, you shouldn't have had to think about! You should have known right then!"

"Jackie, you wanted me to make the biggest decision of my life in two seconds? I couldn't do that!"

"But I came back...I gave you another chance and you could barely look at me," she shook her head, the anger giving way to something else.

"Because you pissed me off!"

"You broke my heart Steven!" her voice broke.

"Well what the hell do you think you did to mine?" he shouted without thinking.

She stood there, staring into his blue eyes and for the first time, since before Chicago, she saw emotion in them.

"Damn it," he cursed himself for the momentary loss of control "Man, whatever. Its not like any of this matters anymore."

"You never let me explain to you what happened in Chicago!"

"I know what happened in Chicago. You nailed Kelso, just like you had wanted to the whole time we were together," his voice was growing angry again "Do you know how big of an ass I felt standing there with a freakin ring in my pocket and Kelso standing there in a towel?"

Upstairs, Fez let out a gasp and Donna instinctively slapped her hand over his mouth. They looked at each other with wide eyes. Eric's were just as wide as he stood behind them.

"Eric, honey. What is going on?" Kitty walked passed them with a basket of laundry.

"Mom, don't," he reached out and stopped her "You can't go down there."

"Well why not?"

"Because Jackie and Hyde are fighting," Fez whispered, prying Donna's palm off his mouth "And its getting _good_."

Before they could say another word, Kitty had tossed her basket down and joined them on the floor, pressing her ear to the vent.

Eric shook his head. His mother too?

"You what?" Jackie whispered.

It was as loud as she could speak because she felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs.

Hyde ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek. It was a nervous habit he had whenever he was uncomfortable. She had seen him do it a hundred times.

"Just forget it," he shook his head.

"You bought me a ring?" she wasn't about to let this go.

"Yeah so?" he shrugged "As soon as I left the hotel, I pawned it and bought my plane ticket to Las Vegas...Its probably on some other girl's finger by now."

She felt like a knife had been stabbed through her heart. A ring he had picked out for her on some random girl's finger.

"Hmph," she shrugged, trying her best not to show him how upset she was "You should have saved it and given it to Sam."

"You don't know anything about that Jackie."

"Really? Cause you paraded her around here half-naked all the time. You never once cared that it bothered me."

"Why would I care?"

"Because Steven! Do you know how it made me feel that you could make a commitment to a perfect stranger? To a whore? And you couldn't commit to me?"

"I was drunk," he squared his jaw.

"I don't care!" she shrieked "I don't care what you were! You said you couldn't decide your whole life in two seconds...Well you did!"

Hyde's face was becoming all twisted, the anger and frustration taking over.

"You married her. A woman you barely knew, a stripper that..."

"When I asked her, I thought she was you ok?" he interruped her.

He couldn't take another word of it and he did the only thing he knew would make her shut up. He told the truth.

"Oh my God," Kitty whispered to Donna, as Donna once again slammed her palm over Fez's gaping mouth.

"Fez, move over," Eric whispered, as he dropped onto the floor beside him.

"You what?" Jackie's eyes were wide, confusion washing over her in waves.

Her brain was spinning. She had thought about this moment, when she would finally have some closure. She never thought it would be like this.

Hyde let out a heavy sigh and dropped into his chair. He swallowed hard and ran his tongue over his cheek again.

"Steven?"

Jackie didn't know what else to say. She was frozen where she stood. He had been so drunk he had mistaken Sam for her? If it didn't make her so glad to know that, she would have been offended.

"Look, none of this matters anymore," he stood up, refusing to look at her "Anything I ever felt for you...Things are different now."

He grabbed his glasses off the table and headed for the door.

"Steven."

"Don't call me that again ok?" he asked, as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"What are you morons doing?" Red walked up behind the four people pressed to the air vent.

"Red," Kitty stood up, brushing off her pants and reaching for the basket "I was just, just going downstairs to do the laundry."

"Me too," Donna nodded.

"Me three!" Fez followed the two women down into the basement.

"I gotta go," Eric moved passed his confused father.

"There is never a moments peace in this house," Red sighed.

Kitty, Donna and Fez all went barreling down the stairs and found Jackie sitting in the middle of the couch, with a stunned look on her face. There were a few stray tears clinging to her cheeks but other than that she looked completely numb.

"Jackie?" Kitty asked softly, moving toward her.

She and Donna sandwiched her on the couch, Fez sat on the table across from her.

"Jackie, are you ok?" Donna sighed, running her hand over Jackie's arm.

"I just, I can't believe this," she shook her head slowly "He doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything...He'll never believe me about Michael...He really does hate me."

"No," Fez shook his head "Hyde doesn't hate you."

"He's just angry Jackie," Kitty assured her "You know how Steven is."

"No Mrs. Forman," Jackie looked at her "He hates me."

**Forman's Driveway. Two Minutes Later.**

Eric slid the back door open and saw Hyde leaning against the back of the vista cruiser. He was pulling a cigarette from his pocket. Eric decided he would pretend as if he hadn't heard a word of it. He would try his best to play it cool and see if Hyde would say anything.

"Hey Forman," Hyde glanced over at him as he flicked his lighter to ignite the cigarette hanging off his lips.

"Hey," Eric reached the car and leaned beside him "How's it going?"

"You guys were listening through the vent huh?" he asked nonchalantly, as he blew a puff of smoke in Eric's direction.

"What? No, I mean..."

Hyde shot him an annoyed look.

"Ok yeah but I was_ trying _not to listen. Donna and Fez made me, ok?"

"Its cool man," Hyde shook his head.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. A million questions running through Eric's mind.

"So you really bought her a ring huh?" he finally asked.

"Yeah," Hyde took another drag, this time blowing the smoke away from him "It was a real nice one to...Two carats. I used all my bonus checks from W.B. He gives me bonuses just for showing up.."

Two carats? Why two carats? Eric silently wondered why in the hell Hyde would spend that much money on a ring. He had never really spent any money on Jackie the whole time they were together. Except for the occasional dinner or a movie. He wasn't sure he had even seen them exchange Christmas presents.

"I must have lost my mind Forman," Hyde shook his head "What the hell was I thinking?"

"That you loved her?" Eric offered.

"At least it wasn't a total loss. It paid for my whole trip to Vegas."

They stood there again, an awkward silence between them. There was still more...

"Did you ever tell Sam?"

"No," Hyde scowled "Not that she would have cared."

"Why did you lie about not remembering...?"

"I don't know," Hyde shrugged "Why would I have told the truth? Wouldn't have changed anything."

Eric shrugged in agreement.

"I gotta get to the store," Hyde sighed "Got to keep those bonuses rolling in. Later Forman."

Eric watched him drive away in the camino and shook his head. How had things gotten so messed up?

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. Twenty Minutes Later.**

Just as Hyde expected, the door was unlocked. He let himself in and went straight to Fez's room. There, peaking out from underneath his pillow was the little purple diary he had been fawning over for weeks.

Hyde stood there for a minute. Did he really want to do this? This was something Forman would do. Some words in a stupid book wouldn't change anything._ Couldn't _change anything. So why was he here? Why did he even care?

He could just take it. Keep it for a while and think about it. Just because he took it, didn't mean he had to read it.

He grabbed it and stuck it in the waistband of his pants as he walked back to the front door.

...

**Next Chapter: While Jackie and Hyde are still trying to come to terms with the fallout of their fight, the gang heads to Madison for the weekend to help Eric and Donna move. Eric gets invited to a frat party and brings everyone with him...which brings up even more feelings that nobody wants to deal with including a flashback to some missing scenes from "Keep Yourself Alive" that explain Jackie and Hyde's behavior in that episode. Plus, being on a college campus has two members of the group considering going back to school and Kelso trys to make a big decision about Brooke.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Wow. Thanks everyone for the reviews! I am SO beyond sorry that it took a week to get this chapter up. I do a lot of my writing at night and I have been so tired this past week, I went to bed a lot earlier than normal. Plus I really struggled with this chapter for some reason. I would type a whole scene and then erase it and start over. So I hope it turned out ok. This is kind of a build up chapter to the next one. I am REALLY excited to write Chapter Five. Just to warn you though, it may be at least a week before it gets posted.

Also, would anybody be interested in helping me proofread my chapters before I put them up? I've noticed I am still not catching all the mispellings and grammar errors. Plus, it would be nice to have somebody who could tell me if something sounds out of character or just doesn't fit. Just message me and let me know. :)

I just realized I have had everybody drinking in every chapter thus far but after this one I'm going to try to cut back on that a little. (How fun are they when they drink though? Its kind of hard to resist) Its needed in this chapter to draw a correlation between their night at the fair in the episode "Keep Yourself Alive" (Season Eight) and their night at the fraternity party.

...

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. Five Days Post-Fight. 10:30 am**

"Ok," Jackie sighed, as she tossed a third suitcase by the front door "That's the last one."

"You're taking all of that?" Kelso raised an eyebrow "Jackie, there's not gonna be room in the car for _us_!"

"Michael, I only packed what I needed. Besides, we can just strap Fez to the hood."

"Oh its always me," Fez sighed from the kitchen "Why can't we strap Kelso to the hood?"

"Because Fez, I have way better hair than you," Kelso shook his head to prove it "And everybody knows the wind blown look is out!"

Fez regretablly shrugged in agreement.

"I thought you were done?" Kelso raised an eyebrow when he saw Jackie inching toward her door.

"I said it was the last _suitcase_."

Jackie turned and went back into her bedroom. She still had to pack up her makeup case. She was taking a lot more than usual. She knew what college campuses were like. She would have her pick of any guy there...and she needed the distraction.

She needed to be distracted from the gaping hole Hyde had left when he ripped her heart out and stomped all over it five days ago. She needed to forget that she had complete confirmation that he hated her. She needed to forget that he had openly admitted, if only momentarily, that she had broke his heart. That in admitting that, he admitted she had once had his heart in the first place. That was the worse part. She already had what she wanted and she didn't even know it until it was to late.

_"He'll come around Jackie," Mrs. Forman had insisted, after they went upstairs for coffee._

_"Yeah Jackie. Hyde doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. You know that," Donna had added._

She knew they were trying to help, but they just made it worse. Didn't they think if he was going to come around, he would have already? It had been over a year. And even if he did, what would that mean? She didn't even know how she felt about him anymore. She had spent so long telling herself that she hated him that she didn't know what was real.

What she knew for sure was that Hyde would always be a constant in her life and she didn't want to feel pain every time she was around him. That's what this felt like, physical and emotional pain. She also knew that even though she was devastated by what he told her, that she couldn't show it. She had bared her heart to him one to many times and that never accomplished anything. The only way to handle him now was with zen. Complete, total zen just like he had taught her.

"You know, I told Brooke that I was going to Madison this weekend and she said for me to have a good time. _Have a good time_. Does she_ know _how I have a good time?...Man, ever since the wedding, she's been acting all weird. I thought we were gonna make up but now I think she doesn't want me around," Kelso sighed, as he sat on the couch with Fez.

"But you said you didn't want to be tied down to one woman."

"Well yeah, but I still want _Brooke_ to want _me_," Kelso rolled his eyes "And I sure don't want her dating other dudes...That would just be _wrong_."

"You guys ready or what?" Hyde walked through the front door, unlocked like always.

"Jackie's still packing," Kelso answered him, as he took a sip of his rootbeer.

"What the hell? We should've been on the road an hour ago."

"Man, I can't believe Red let you borrow his car for the weekend," Kelso shook his head amazed "He'd never let Eric borrow it."

"Well, what can I say? Red and I have an understanding," Hyde dropped into the chair "He's just happy I'm the one still at home...not Forman whining all the time."

"So, uh, you gonna be ok going to Madison with Jackie?" Kelso asked, after glancing over his shoulder to see if she was still in her room.

"Yeah man, why?" Hyde shrugged it off.

"Fez told me about that fight you guys had...I'm sorry I _missed_ it."

"It was_ terrible_," Fez sighed, narrowing his eyes at Hyde "She cried in her room for two days...She didn't even brush her hair."

"That's serious man," Kelso nodded "For Jackie that's damn near_ suicidal_!"

"Man, whatever," Hyde shook his head, standing up "Its not a big deal. We said what we needed to say and I'm done talking about it. I'll go put her crap in the car, try to speed things up."

He grabbed her suitcases off the floor. The truth was, he hadn't seen her since their fight. He didn't want to see her this weekend. But he had made a promise to Forman that he would help them move into their new apartment and he knew there was no way in hell those three wimps could help Donna move all that heavy furniture on their own. So here he was, spending a weekend with Jackie.

He hated himself for telling her everything, well he told her_ almost _everything. Yeah, ok, maybe she deserved to know but since when did he follow a moral compass? Especially when it came to his relationships. And especially with Jackie. Jackie threw off his game, threw off everything. There was no way he was going to let her know that their fight had bothered him. No way he was going to show that kind of vulnerability again. He was fine.

He still hadn't touched the diary. He had brought it straight home after work and shoved it in the bottom of his dresser. He hadn't even felt tempted to read it...hardly.

He threw her cases in the trunk and climbed the stairs back to the apartment. When he came through the door Kelso and Fez were noticeably absent, but Jackie was sitting on the couch.

"Where'd they go?"

"Michael's helping Fez with his bags," she answered, not looking up at him. She was absently playing with the handle on her makeup case.

He stood there and watched her.

"You uh, you ok?" he finally managed to grumble, trying to show as little interest in her answer as possible.

"Fine," she responded, still avoiding his eyes.

She was refusing to look at him now? So that was how it was going to be? Fine. Whatever.

"Ok, let's burn rubber!" Kelso came out of Fez's room with two duffle bags "I can't wait to get my mind off Brooke by getting my hands on some drunk college chicks!"

"Hey, nobody is touching any college chicks until we get all of Forman's crap moved," Hyde instructed "...Then, the touching can _begin_."

Jackie rolled her eyes and walked passed the three of them out the door.

He knew that would piss her off.

**On The Road To Madison. Thirty Minutes Later.**

"So then Brooke said that she wanted me to keep Betsy next weekend but she won't tell me why...I think she's going on a date."

"So what?' Jackie shrugged "You guys aren't together."

"You're missing the point Jackie!" Kelso rolled his eyes "She is the mother of my child. She's supposed to only want to _do it _with _me_."

"Says who?"

"That's what happens when you have a guy's kid. That's the rules. I don't make them up!"

"You are so delusional," she sighed, laying her head back on the seat.

"Hyde, do you think we could," Fez reached for the radio knob.

"No," he batted Fez's hand away "Touch it and I'll leave you on the side of the road."

"But I'm tired of all this rock music," Fez pouted "I want something I can dance to."

"You're in a car, how can you dance?"

"Oh, there are ways my friend," Fez folded his arms across his chest.

They rode for a couple minutes in silence aside from the AC/DC on the radio. Highway to Hell. How fitting, Hyde thought.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Kelso laughed as he sat in the backseat "Jackie's made out with _every_ guy in this car!"

"Hey, that _is_ funny," Hyde looked in the rearview mirror at him.

"Oh shut up Michael," Jackie groaned, refusing to look into the front seat and risk seeing the smirk she was sure was plastered on Hyde's face.

A few awkward seconds passed and Kelso just couldn't resist.

"So who was the best kisser?" he turned to face her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, sending him her best death glare...Which he didn't pick up on, like always.

"Yes, I'd like to hear the answer to that one," Fez grinned.

"You guys are so immature," Jackie sighed "I hope I meet some _mature_ college guys this weekend."

"Hey, with your track record I bet you'll meet a lot of them," Hyde laughed.

If she wanted to ignore him, then she got his smart ass remarks. He wasn't going to stop just because they had talked. Nothing had changed. Nothing...

Fez gave Hyde a disappointed look, which he ignored.

Jackie shook her head. So that was how it was going to be? He was going to pretend like nothing ever happened. Pretend like they never had a gut-wrenching, perspective altering conversation? Pretend that he hadn't told her he had wanted a life with her, bought her a ring... Fine. Two could play that game.

"You know what, I changed my mind. I'll answer the question," she sat up straighter in her seat.

"Awesome. Now Jackie, just try to let these guys down easy ok?" Kelso looped his arm around the back of her seat "If you want, we can demonstrate for them..."

"It was Fez," she answered before he could even get the last word completely out of his mouth.

"Fez?" Hyde and Kelso both asked together.

"I knew it!" Fez jumped in his seat.

"Yep, Fez is a much better kisser than either one of you," she insisted.

"Come on Jackie, you can't be serious?" Kelso gasped "Fez? Fez over me? I can see him winning out over Hyde but over_ me_?"

Hyde sneered at the last remark from the driver's seat. He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter to help hold back the raging jealousy he felt in his gut. Fez over him? No way in hell. She was such a liar.

"You know, maybe you just need a reminder," Kelso moved toward Jackie.

Hyde heard a slap as she let him know she wasn't interested.

"Damn Jackie!"

**Eric and Donna's Old Apartment. 12:40 pm**

"Relax Forman, you're gonna bust a blood vessel," Hyde sighed, pushing his best friend out of the way, and taking over his spot carrying a piece of the bedframe to the moving van.

They had only been moving furniture for about twenty minutes and they had already gotten a lot of it done. Eric and Donna's apartment was tiny.

"You know Donna," Jackie sighed, as she scrubbed on the stovetop "When you asked me here for the weekend, I didn't say yes to cleaning your apartment. I mean, do I _look_ like someone who scrapes dried cheese off a stove? No, I _don't_!"

Donna looked up at Jackie with her bright yellow rubber gloves that were two sizes to big. She had insisted on wearing them or else she wouldn't touch _anything_.

"Jackie, just do it," she sighed, as she wiped out the inside of the refridgerator "We really need our cleaning deposit back and the landlord already hates us...ever since Kelso almost set this place on fire with his stupid sparklers on the Fourth of July."

"Well, then make _Michael _scrape up the cheese!"

Donna laughed as she watched Jackie struggle with her sponge and bottle of cleaner. She really should take a picture of this. Mrs. Forman would never believe her.

"So how are things with you and Hyde?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you talked to him?"

"No," she shook her head "After the way he talked to me, I have nothing to say to him."

"What are you talking about? You should have like a million questions. I mean, _I have _a million questions."

"I don't want to talk about it Donna," she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," Donna shrugged "If you two want to be stupid about this then..."

"Donna, did you know your husband has three boxes of Star Wars action figures?" Hyde came into the tiny kitchen, holding the boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Hey, we're getting better. I convinced him to give some of them away to the kids at the elementary school," Donna laughed, as she stood up and shut the refridgerator.

"How did you do that?"

"Ok, so technically _I_ did it for him but he barely noticed it," she admitted.

Hyde's shade covered eyes fell on Jackie, who was scrubbing more intently than ever to avoid looking at him. Jackie cleaning? What the hell had gotten into her?

"Ok, so these all go in the truck?" he dangled the boxes in front of Donna.

"Unfortunately, yeah."

He headed out with them.

"Donna, you know what you need? You need an interior decorator," Jackie slipped off her gloves and tossed them on the counter.

"Jackie, our new apartment isn't much bigger than this one. Trust me, there's no room for a decorator," Donna insisted, as she began emptying the drawers.

"I was talking about me, Donna. I mean since the wedding is over I don't really have anywhere to focus my _energy_."

"What are you talking about? Don't you start shooting new shows in a few weeks?"

"Yeah, but I'm starting to get bored with that. Don't get me wrong, I still love being on television and all my _adoring_ fans," she assured her "I just kinda want something else too, you know?"

"Well, maybe you should look into taking classes at Madison," Donna offered, as she started boxing up silverware.

"Madison? Me? Donna are you crazy? Pretty girls don't go to college. They _marry boys _who go to college."

"Jackie, are you serious? Come on, you're a smart girl. You should really think about going to Madison."

"Jackie's going to college?" Fez asked as he walked into the kitchen with a box.

"You see what you've started?" Jackie shook her head at Donna "I don't want a rumor like that getting around!"

"Is that _legos_?" Donna raised an eyebrow at what Fez was holding "He told me he got rid of those things!"

"Well, Donna...he lied," Fez took off with the box before she could snatch it away.

"Hey guys!" Kelso came bursting through the front door "Eric just told me he got invited to a fraternity party tonight and we're all going!"

"Donna this is perfect!" Jackie squealed.

"Yeah, a bunch drunk fraternity boys. You're sure to find Mr. Right," Donna rolled her eyes.

"Or I could find Mrs. Right," Kelso's eyes were big with excitement "Man, I _love_ college!"

"Kelso, take this!" Donna shoved the box of silverware at him.

"Damn Donna, way to be a party pooper!"

...

**1:45 pm**

"Well, that's the last of it," Hyde announced, as he pulled down the door to the back of the moving van.

"Yeah, and now we get to drive five miles and unload it all again," Eric shook his head with amusement.

"Yep, the things I do for you Forman. You would think I liked you better," Hyde patted him on the back.

"So uh...how are things with Jackie?"

"There's nothing going on with Jackie," Hyde shrugged.

"You mean, you haven't talked to her?"

"Hey, I said everything I wanted to say to her the other night...We don't have anything to talk about."

"Hyde, man, you can't be serious?"

"Well,_ I am_," Hyde said matter-of-factly, moving passed Eric and heading toward the door.

They made their way back into the apartment to find the rest of the gang sitting on the floor waiting on them.

"Uh Donna?" Eric held his arms out in confusion "You know we have to be out of here by two."

"We just thought you guys might want to relax after all that heavy lifting," Donna raised a familiar eyebrow at him.

...

**1:50 pm**

"Man this is great," Hyde coughed "One final fairwell circle to really piss off the landlord."

"Yeah," Donna laughed "I'm just glad I went and got the cleaning deposit back while you guys were loading the truck. I am one _tricky _bastard!"

"What does one wear to a fraternity party?" Jackie thought aloud as she twirled her hair around her finger "I mean, I want something that says _trophy wife_."

"Jackie, why would you want to look like a trophy? No guy wants to do it with a trophy," Kelso rolled his eyes "Wait, could it be life size?"

"I know what you mean Jackie. I wish I had a trophy made of chocolate," Fez shook his head mystified at the thought "A life size chocolate trophy..."

"Man, I don't even know why that Jake Turner invited me to the party tonight. He doesn't even like me...I think he just has the hots for Donna. Doesn't the sanctity of marriage mean _anything_ anymore?" Eric sighed.

"Not to a bunch of stupid frat boys," Hyde shook his head "They see a wedding ring and it just makes them hornier, especially when its on a hot chick like Donna."

"Eric, you have nothing to worry about," Donna shook her head "If Jake tries anything with me tonight, I'll just introduce him to _Jackie_."

"Thanks Donna," Jackie looked genuinely touched "Oh, but only if he's cute! Is he cute?"

"Yeah, well I hope I meet a lot of cute chicks tonight. All I've been thinking about lately is Brooke and that's not normal,"Kelso shook his head "...Man, I'd like to have a trophy of Brooke..."

"A _chocolate _Brooke," Fez nodded dreamily.

"Yeah, and you could sort of break her into pieces like one of those chocolate Easter rabbits," Eric laughed.

"I get the boobs!" Fez and Kelso said at once.

**Eric and Donna's New Apartment. 4:30 pm**

"Wow Donna, you were right," Jackie sneered as she looked around their new empty apartment "This place is almost as crappy as the last one."

The walls were a dark depressing gray. They reminded Jackie of the walls in Hyde's room. She hadn't been in that room in over a year. It lost all its appeal after the countless disgusting sexual acts she was sure took place between Hyde and the stripper. Not that she would have been invited in there anyway.

"Its not crappy," Donna started to protest, as she glanced around "Ok, so maybe it _is _crappy but its cheap."

"Cheap? Crappy? Do you hear yourself Donna? Your first place with your husband should be..._not this_. Oh come on! Let me decorate it for you..."

"Uh uh," Eric shook his head as he walked into the room with a kitchen chair "If we let her loose in here, all the walls will be pink and we'll be sharing our bed with a unicorn."

"Oh come on Eric!" Jackie followed him toward the kitchen "Just think about it. You could have an apartment that is upscale and classy...you know, the opposite of _you_."

Donna watched them go and laughed to herself. Her poor husband. Husband. She loved saying that. Even though they had only been married a week, she felt like they had been married a lot longer. They had been living together for months, sharing their lives together for far longer than that. Now it was just official...but she _did_ love staring at her wedding rings.

"Donna, guess what?" Kelso ran through the door, followed by an equally excited Fez.

"What?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"I just saw three girls sunbathing on the lawn and one of them was going _topless_!"

"What? They aren't allowed to do that," Donna tossed down the towels she had been folding "Are you telling me we live in a building with a bunch of..."

"Whores!" Fez finished with a satisfied smile "Oh Donna, you should see it. It is _beautiful_."

"Screw that, I'm calling campus security," Donna shook her head, infuriated.

"Yeah, I don't think they care because two of them were watching with _us_!" Kelso laughed.

"Hey, did you guys see the...?" Hyde came through the door, with an equally pleased smile on his face

Donna narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'd complain," his smile quickly fell "I mean, how is anybody supposed to study around this place?"

"But Eric!" Jackie followed him as he came out of the kitchen and headed back to the truck.

"No!"

"He's hopeless," Jackie let out a sigh and folded her arms.

"What are you doing to Forman now?" Hyde questioned her.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to make this dump look like a love nest and..."

"First the wedding and now their apartment, Jackie you..."

"Hey!" Donna interrupted them "We all need to just relax. Its been a long day, we're all tired. I know what we should do..."

...

**4:45 pm**

"Man this is great," Hyde inhaled a deep breath and glanced around "Our first circle in your new apartment...Two circles today and its not even five o'clock...Bet the landlords can smell us from here."

"Well they better not," Donna rolled her eyes "This is on college property. We could get thrown out on our ass!...Of course, Eric would have to_ have _an ass..."

"Donna?" Eric gasped "Is that any way to talk about your new husband?"

"Hey, the truth hurts Eric," Jackie patted him on the shoulder as she sat beside him "Besides it just assures Donna that nobody will ever try to take you from her...You couldn't _give it _away...Especially when this _shack_ is all you have to offer!"

"Hey, that's not true. Eric is an ok looking guy...I mean, if you can get past the no-ass and the boney knees, oh and his crooked toes," Kelso nodded.

"And _what_ is wrong with crooked toes?" Fez looked offended, narrowing his eyes over at Kelso.

"Oh, and don't forget his skinny fingers!" Hyde pointed out.

"And his non-existent shoulders," Jackie added.

"Just kick me while I'm down guys..." Eric shook his head in disbelief.

"Aw, Eric. I think you're perfect," Donna smiled at him "My perfect little boney kneed assless wonder boy...in our love nest...shack...our love shack...Yeah, _that's_ perfect!"

...

**5:15 pm**

"Uh Donna? Why does this box have WB's address on it?" Hyde raised a curious eyebrow as he unpacked the records that were inside of it.

"Oh, he sent us our wedding present in that. We got a coffee maker _and _a microwave," Donna grinned "Its a really nice one too."

"Did Jackie send WB a wedding invitation?" Hyde looked confused.

"Of course," Jackie came into the room holding a box of dishes "Everyone knows rich people give the best gifts. He would have came to the wedding but he had a conference in New York."

"So, you're what? Talking to my dad now?"

"Hyde, just because we aren't together doesn't mean I'm not allowed to talk to your dad," Jackie narrowed her eyes at him.

She was calling him Hyde again. Good.

"Yes it _does_, especially when you're using him to get Forman and Donna presents."

"Hey! Nobody made him send us anything...and I'm_ not _giving them back so don't ask me!" Donna carried her own box into the kitchen.

"Jackie, what the hell? I'm not comfortable with you calling up my dad."

"But," she started to protest.

"Don't do it again," he jerked the empty box off the table and walked out the front door to get another one.

Jackie carried her box of dishes into the kitchen and dropped it onto the table, then stood there with her hand on her hip staring at Donna.

"Jackie! Be careful!"

"You want me to be nice to him? You want me to get along with him? Donna, he's impossible!"

Donna came over and started rummaging through the box to check the plates and saucers.

"Jackie, he's just being a dillhole because he told you all that stuff," Donna shrugged "He probably never wanted you to know any of that."

"Well I don't care. Does he think it was easy for me to hear it? Because it wasn't...And I can talk to whoever I want to. Besides, WB still likes me."

"Are you sure you're not just talking to WB because of Hyde?"

"No. Donna, I am allowed to have rich and powerful friends. All beautiful girls are."

"Um, Jackie that's a _golddigger_. Start unpacking," Donna rolled her eyes, passing the box over to her.

"WB and I have always gotten along...well except when I talk about Angie so we just don't bring her up. Because you _know_ I can't say anything nice about _that _bimbo," Jackie shrugged, as she unwrapped glasses and placed them on the counter.

"Yeah but why would you want to talk to Hyde's father?"

"Well, its not like I call him all the time, Donna. I've only called him twice since Hyde and I broke up. And I only called him this time because he didn't send back his rsvp card."

"I still think its weird," Donna shrugged.

"Hey, I got you a microwave and a coffee maker didn't I?"

"You're right," Donna laughed "Its _not _weird. Hey could you call him up and mention that we could use a blender?"

Jackie swatted at Donna with a kitchen towel.

**9:00 pm. Phi Beta Kappa Fraternity House.**

"Donna, how's my hair?" Jackie frantically ran her hand over it nervously.

"Its fine," Donna shrugged.

"Oh, why am I asking you? Fez, how's my hair?" she turned to her other confidante.

"Perfect," he gave her an ok symbol with his hand.

She had really outdone herself tonight, Hyde thought. She had on a skin tight black dress cut extremely short and high heels that looked like they weren't humanly possible to walk in...but she was and he tried to deny how good she looked in them. He couldn't. But he _could_ ignore her at this party.

As they walked up the lawn toward the house, Hyde could hear the beginning chords of Black Dog blasting through the opened windows.

"My kind of place," he nodded with approval.

"You guys sure you want to go to this party?" Eric sighed "I mean, we could just go hang out and..."

"Topless sunbathing chick! Right over _there_!" Kelso shouted, making a mad dash to the backyard.

The rest of them walked through the door to find a massive party already in full swing. The place was packed. Smoke hovered in the air and there were random makeout sessions happening on just about every piece of furniture. Eric caught sight of Jake Turner and took a deep breath when he saw him heading their way. His eyes glued on Donna.

"Hey. Its Donna Pinciotti, glad you made it," he greeted her.

"Uh, its _Forman _now," Eric tried to correct him "Yeah, see her wedding ring on her finger there_ buddy_?"

Donna laughed to herself at Eric's attempt to protect her and Hyde glared Jake from behind his shades.

"Yeah, whatever. So you uh, you want a beer?" Jake brushed Eric off.

"Actually," Donna smiled "I wanted to introduce you to someone. Jake this is Jackie Burkhart, Jackie this is Jake Turner. We took a sociology class together."

Donna pulled Jackie in front of her.

Jackie eyed him carefully. He was definitely good looking. He was tan and broad shouldered. He definitely had potential, at least for a few hours.

"Jackie," he smiled "_You _wanna go get a beer?"

"Sure," she nodded, allowing him to lead her through the crowd.

"That was easier than I thought," Donna shrugged.

"So she's just gonna ditch us and go off with him?" Hyde scoffed.

"Why do you care?" Donna raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't," he shrugged "But I'm not going to go look for her when this is over. She and Kelso can just walk each other home...I'm getting a beer. Come on Fez. I'll hang you upside down by your feet and you can drink out of the keg."

Fez shrugged and followed him.

"What the hell?" Eric held his arms out with confusion "We're here two minutes and they all ditch us?"

"Did you expect anything else?" Donna laughed.

...

**9:30 pm. **

Hyde and Fez had made their way out into the backyard. Someone had strung multi-colored Christmas lights between some of the trees and the music was blasting so loud inside, they could hear it just fine. All over the yard were half-dressed girls dancing in circles and guys having drinking competitions, chugging can after can of beer. So _this_ was college.

It didn't take long before Hyde zeroed in on Kelso, making out with a blonde chick on a crappy looking lawn chair.

"He doesn't waste any time does he?" Hyde shook his head.

"Kelso can't help it," Fez shrugged his shoulders "The ladies love him."

"Yeah," Hyde rolled his eyes "I'm going to get another beer."

He made his way back into the house, weaving in and out of the crowd until he made it to the kitchen.

Jackie was standing against the kitchen counter, a crowd of six guys circling her. She was giggling and flipping her hair. They were all eying her and laughing along with her. She was loving it. Every second of it.

Hyde rummaged around in a bucket of ice and pulled another beer bottle out. He twisted the cap off and tossed it onto the floor. What a lame ass party. Forman was right, they should have just hungout at the apartment.

"I know!" Jackie shrieked really loud and then tilted her head back as she laughed.

He used to love her laugh but right now it sounded like nails on a chalk board to him. He continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye for a few more minutes. Those guys were really drooling over her. Maybe he should give them a little geography lesson about _Tahiti_.

"I love this song!" Jackie jumped when she heard Blondie coming through the speakers.

"Wanna dance?" one of the guys asked her and she followed him into the living room.

Definitely a lame ass party. Hyde reached into the bucket and pulled out two more beers before he made his way back outside.

"Hyde!" Kelso ran up to him the minute the backdoor shut "I've got a problem!"

"What?" he spat, in no mood to be bothered by anybody especially Kelso.

"So, I was making out with that sunbathing chick and all I could think about was Brooke. And normally that would be like _totally normal_ for me because I think about chicks all the time but this time it was _Brooke_."

"What the hell are you talking about Kelso? Stop bothering me," he groaned, as he tossed his already empty bottle to the ground and started on another.

"No Hyde! You're not paying attention! I can't stop thinking about Brooke. I mean, something is wrong with me, man. She's screwing me up with other girls and she's not even here!"

"So you have feelings for Brooke. Am I supposed to be surprised?" Hyde shook his head, making his way to a vacant lawn chair.

"Well, _I was_!" Kelso followed behind him "I mean, does this mean I'm supposed to try to make it work with her? Because she like hates me right now."

"Kelso. I don't know and I don't care. Go ask Forman. He's the freakin relationship expert."

"Fine," Kelso huffed "Oh and by the way, I gave the sunbathing chick to Fez so if he doesn't show up by tomorrow we should probably go look for him."

"Just get out of here!" Hyde waved him off.

**12:15 am**

"Wow, he's like...gone," Donna shook her head.

She and Eric were sitting on a couch in the living room, as they watched Hyde sitting at a table with a group of guys. They were trying to teach him how to play some new drinking game called beer pong. They weren't sure what it was, but they could tell that Hyde wasn't very good at it. Of course, it probably would have been easier if he still had some of his coordination.

"How many beers has he had?" Eric looked a little worried.

"To many," Donna sighed "I knew this would happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, look at Jackie," Donna motioned to her best friend.

Jackie was sitting on another couch, sandwiched between two guys with a third sitting on the floor in front of her. She was telling them a story and to Eric's surprise they were actually paying attention. They must have been nearly as toasted as Hyde.

"What about her?" Eric was still confused.

"This is exactly what happened at the state fair last year."

"Uh, yeah...still not following you Donna."

Sometimes Donna forgot that Eric didn't know everything that happened while he was in Africa. Every now and then she could bring up a joke or a story, and see a blank look on his face.

She would have to start at the beginning...

_"Ok, listen up," Red announced as the group entered the gates of the fair grounds "If you're not back to the car by nine o'clock tonight, I'm leaving without you. Got it?"_

_Everyone groaned in response._

_"Good," he rubbed his hands together "I'll be at the auto exhibits. Don't bother me unless someone is bleeding. And it __**better **__be a head wound."_

_Kitty watched him go and let out a nervous laugh. She wondered what Randy must be thinking since he had been around Red very little._

_"Is he serious?" Randy dared to ask._

_"Uh, yeah. He's serious so I hope you brought some band aids with you," Donna laughed._

_"Oh don't worry about him! You kids have a good time," Kitty smiled, digging into her purse "Now, here's two dollars for each of you so you can buy some tickets!"_

_She clearly thought two dollars should be a bigger treat than what it was to them, so they all eagerly took it to make her happy._

_"Thank you Mrs. Forman," they all said in unison._

_"So, what are you going to do Mrs. Forman?" Donna questioned._

_She felt bad leaving Kitty alone especially to run off and have fun with a boy that wasn't Eric._

_"Oh, I'm going to go look at the quilting exhibits, maybe get a funnel cake..." Kitty shrugged "I won't see Red again tonight."_

_Donna shot Randy a questioning look and he nodded._

_"You want us to go with you?"_

_"Ok!" she smiled, looping her arm through Donna's "I hear they have a double wedding ring quilt that is up for sale!"_

_Donna looked over her shoulder helplessly at the rest of the group as she let Mrs. Forman pull her and Randy away._

_"So, Fez, what do you want to do?" Jackie turned to him "You want to ride the ferris wheel with me?"_

_"Maybe later," Fez shrugged "Right now, I want a candy apple...and a caramel apple...and a funnel cake."_

_He walked off before she could protest._

_That left Jackie and Hyde standing there. Alone. It was the first time they had been alone since he got back from Vegas. _

_She stared as Hyde chewed on the inside of his cheek as he glanced around. She hated that stupid beard. She could swear he grew it back out on purpose._

_"So," Jackie raised a curious eyebrow at him after a few awkward seconds._

_"Yeah," he let out a frustrated sigh._

_"Do you wanna..."_

_"Um, no," he shook his head "I don't do ferris wheels."_

_"What are you talking about? We've rode it together for the last two years."_

_"That was before."_

_She watched him as he continued to look everywhere but at her._

_"So what? Now that you're married to that tramp, you're to good to ride a ferris wheel?"_

_"No, now that I'm married to Sam, I don't think its a good idea to be riding stupid kid rides with you."_

_"Stupid?" she narrowed her eyes at him._

_They would always ride the ferris wheel four or five times. She would lay her head on his shoulder and he would link his fingers with hers and for the five minutes it spun around, everything seemed to disappear. Sometimes they would start making out but most times they would just sit there together, her cuddled up to him as the first of the fall air would be setting in. Just like tonight. Exactly like tonight. And whenever they would jump off, he would always tell her that it was his favorite ride with a mischevious smile on his face._

_"Yeah, you heard me," he said absently "I'm gonna go get a corn dog. Catch you later."_

_She watched him walk away. How could he just forget everything? Sure, she was doing a pretty good job of moving on but she still remembered their relationship, what they had. How could he pretend like it meant nothing to him, when she knew it had meant so much._

_..._

_Hyde passed by the shooting gallery and looked at all the stuffed animals hanging from the top of the tent. Jackie always pouted at him until he would agree to try to win her one. The first year they were together she had went home with a pink elephant, a red teddybear and a purple giraffe. He would win her one and then she would pout again and he would get drawn in by her big eyes and go for another one._

_Next to the shooting gallery, was the candy apple stand. Last year, he had bought her a red candy apple and they had went to ride the ferris wheel. He had laughed at her when she got the sticky coating all over her face and instead of getting mad, she had kissed him and rubbed her mouth all over his cheek. Which hadn't turned out to be so bad, because he made her lick it off._

_He had been such a sucker for her. He probably should be mad at himself for being such a pansy...but he wasn't. And __**that **__made him mad._

_..._

_Hyde was on his second beer of the night, biting into a jumbo pretzel when he came upon the ferris wheel. He could see Donna and Randy standing in line, Fez and Mrs. Forman behind them, and then Jackie all by herself. He probably shouldn't get as much joy as he did out of the fact that she was alone. _

_"You guys going for a spin?" he asked as he walked up to them._

_"Yeah, I really hate these things but Donna assures me my hair will be intact when its over," Randy nodded._

_"Its fun!" Donna playfully rolled her eyes at him._

_"Maybe __**with you **__it will be."_

_"Fez, you are so sweet to ride this with me," Kitty smiled at him "I haven't been on a ferris wheel in years!"_

_"Anything for you Mrs. Kitty," Fez grinned._

_"Riding solo huh?" Hyde motioned at Jackie with his beer._

_"Me? Absolutely not," Jackie seemed overly confident with that answer._

_"Well, then who are you riding with?"_

_"Sorry it took me so long. I had to wait while they made you a fresh batch," a guy in a sweater rushed up to Jackie holding a bright pink cotton candy "They were out of pink."_

_"Thank you Brian," she smiled, taking the candy from his hand and pinching a piece of it off._

_Hyde watched as she ate a piece for herself, then gave the new guy one._

_"Who the hell is this?" he asked, without realizing how disgruntled he sounded._

_"Oh, Brian this is Steven. Steven this is Brian. Brian and I used to work at the station together. Small world huh?"_

_"Yeah, Jackie was looking kind of lonely," he smiled at her "She should never look that way."_

_Brian? Brian. Of course he knew who that freak was. He used to help Jackie with her research for her shows. She had told Hyde before that he had a crush on her. Hyde had even threatened on more than one occassion to go down to the studio and set him straight. She never liked him. She always said he followed her around like a puppy. _

_"Yeah isn't it great?" Jackie grinned "Now I have someone to ride the ferris wheel with me all night. Its my __**favorite **__ride."_

_"I love the ferris wheel," Brian nodded, as the line started to move._

_"Hmph," Hyde ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek._

_He turned and walked passed Donna and Randy as they were about to get their seat._

_"I'll be in the freakin beer garden!"_

_Donna and Randy shared a questioning look._

_..._

_"Hyde, what the hell?" Donna spat at him, when she found him two hours later slumped on a bench in the beer garden._

_"What?" he looked at her annoyed._

_"Red is going to ditch us here if we don't get to the car in the next fifteen minutes. Get up!"_

_"I'm coming," he groaned._

_"How much did you drink?" Randy raised an eyebrow._

_"Let's just say I hope that Sam had some big tippers tonight," he slurred, as he made it to his feet "Cause my wallet is empty."_

_Donna folded her arms across her chest and shook her head at him._

_"Come on," she glanced at Randy "He'll catch up. I'm not having Red crawling __**my **__ass."_

_Jackie and Fez were waiting at the garden entrance when Hyde stumbled his way over. He might have been drunk but he could focus enough to see her holding a bright pink teddybear._

_"Did stalker boy get that for you?" he laughed, as he stumbled backwards._

_Fez moved behind him to steady him._

_"Shut up," she groaned "I am __**so **__sick of you."_

_"The feeling is mutual."_

_Then, before she could say another word, Hyde started throwing up. It startled her enough that she dropped her teddybear and it got the brunt of it as it lay on the ground._

_"Oh my God!" she pinched her nose and moved away from him "Steven!"_

_"My aim couldn't have been more perfect," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood back up slowly._

...

"And they spent the entire night in the woods bitching at each other," Donna shook her head "It was worse than normal."

"And you think he got drunk because of Jackie? He never got jealous of Fez."

"Would _you_ be jealous of Fez?" Donna raised an amused eyebrow.

"Point taken," Eric nodded "But you think that night at the fair was because of her?"

"I know it was. I asked him the next day and he said no, but he was lying," Donna shook her head "I don't know what is wrong with those two. They hate each other, they love each other, they hate each other. They need to make up their minds because all this bouncing back and forth is driving _me _crazy!"

"Yeah, Hyde didn't want to talk about it today when I asked him."

"Jackie didn't either," Donna sighed, as her eyes fell back on Jackie still flirting with her frat boys.

"Ok, this party was lame when we got here and if we don't get Hyde back to the apartment soon...I don't know what's _going to_ happen but it _won't_ be good!" Eric stood up "Where's Kelso and Fez?"

"I'll go look for them," Donna headed through the house.

"Hyde man, its time to go," Eric walked up to the table where Hyde was practically passed out.

"Who are you, my _daddy_?" Hyde groaned with his head laying on the table.

"Just get up," Eric reached for his arm but he jerked it away.

"I can do it myself," he insisted, pushing himself back from the table and getting to his feet.

"But Donna, you don't understand!" Fez shouted, as Donna drug him by the arm through the house "She told me I could go _sunbathing_ with her!"

"There's no _sun_, Fez!"

"_I _know that," Fez insisted "But she's drunk, _she doesn't_!"

"Ugh," Donna let go of his arm "Where's Kelso?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kelso trudged behind them "Man, this thing with Brooke has really got me messed up. I've been trying to call her for two hours and she's not answering. Who doesn't answer the phone at_ midnight_?"

Fez patted Kelso on the shoulder, as Donna made a path to Jackie.

"Jackie, come on, we're leaving."

"But Donna..." Jackie motioned with her eyes to the infatuated boys beside her on the couch

"But _Jackie_, we're going. Come on."

"Fine!" Jackie stood up, completely annoyed.

The boys all waved at her as she followed the group out the front door but she wasn't paying any attention to them.

"What happened to Hyde?" she asked Donna, as she watched Eric fight with him to keep him upright as they walked.

"You mean you don't know?" Donna almost laughed.

"No, what?"

"Nevermind Jackie," Donna shook her head, wrapping her arm around Jackie's shoulders "I'm just glad this party is over_ for tonight_."

**Eric and Donna's Apartment. 9:00 am**

Hyde woke up on the living room floor with a couple of folded blankets underneath him as a makeshift bed. The sun was streaming through a window right into his eyes. He would have to crawl Forman's ass later about not buying a shade for that thing.

His head was pounding. Not only that but his stomach felt weak and his whole body ached. This was the worst hangover he could remember in a long time. He had to go to the bathroom though, so he slowly pulled himself off the floor.

Fez and Kelso were both bedded down on either side of him, both still fast asleep. If he had been any kind of coherent last night, he would have made damn sure his bed was on the opposite side of the room from them. He didn't have slumber parties with guys, especially Fez.

He stumbled toward the direction he thought the bathroom was in, sliding his glasses over his eyes after finding them hooked to his t-shirt. After his eyes were able to focus, he finished moving down the hallway and reached for the doorknob to the bathroom.

Before he could turn it however, the door jerked open. Jackie stepped out, wrapped in a towel, her hair falling wet and curly around her face. Her gold, double heart necklace still around her neck. It seemed like she never took that thing off.

Jackie let out a little gasp and pulled the towel up a little higher on her chest.

Hyde was stunned. There she stood. Wet, totally naked except for that damn towel. She smelled good to. He recognized her lavender soap and shampoo. He watched as her breathing increased and her eyes raced across his face.

"I just uh," he stumbled to find words "I didn't know that you..."

Jackie reached for her suitcase that was sitting just outside the bathroom door, rolled it inside and shut the door behind her. A few seconds later, he heard her turn on her hairdryer.

He let out a heavy sigh and walked back to the living room, lightly scratching the back of his neck, lost in thought.

...

**10:00 am**

"Done!" Jackie announced as she came back into the living room.

"Finally. You've been in there for an hour," Hyde spat, standing back up from his bed on the floor and brushing passed her.

"She's still not answering!" Kelso sighed exasperated, hanging up the phone "She's with a guy. I just _know_ it!"

"And why do you care again?" Jackie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Its against the rules_ Jackie_!"

Hyde went into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning his back against it. Damn it. The whole bathroom smelled like lavender.

...

**11:00 am**

"So Donna, I've been thinking about what you said," Jackie pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate.

"About what?" Donna looked confused, as she bit into a piece of her toast.

The two girls were having breakfast in the tiny kitchen while the guys ate theirs in the living room. Fez and Kelso were playfighting on the floor and they could hear their roughhousing.

"About going to Madison," Jackie shrugged "Maybe its a good idea."

"Really? What changed your mind?"

"Well, I gave up my dream job in Chicago. I may never get another opportunity like that again...But if I have a degree then maybe I can get an ever_ better _job...or you know, find a successful husband...whichever comes first."

"You would have to move here," Donna reminded her.

"That's the best part!" Jackie smiled "I could sort of start over."

"And live in a crappy apartment."

"Oh mine won't be crappy," she assured her "You'll be _so _jealous."

"Well, I could get you some literature and maybe you could set up a meeting with a career counselor," Donna suggested.

They continued to eat their breakfast for a few minutes in silence.

"Jackie, this isn't to get away from..."

"_Donna_," Jackie narrowed her eyes "Don't start."

**Outside the Apartment. 2:45 pm**

"I can not believe we are leaving in a few hours," Fez shook his head as he sat on the front steps with Kelso and Hyde.

"Yeah man, there aren't any views like this back home," Hyde laughed, taking a sip of his rootbeer.

They were watching the three sunbathing girls, this time all regretably with tops on.

"I can't wait to get home to Chicago," Kelso shook his head frustrated "I mean, what if I needed to talk to Brooke? What if I needed to tell her something about Betsy?"

"Betsy is with_ her_, you moron," Hyde sighed "Look Kelso, you had a chance with Brooke and you blew it. Frankly, you should be glad that she's still speaking to you after you knocked her up."

"Look, I know I've been a real jerk to Brooke but I've really been trying. Its just, well you know how hard is for me to stay with one girl. When you look as good as I do, its hard not to want to spread it around."

Hyde shook his head slowly, his annoyance with Kelso increasing by the minute.

"Yeah, you've never been good at monoghamy," he agreed "Of course, you've never been good at keeping your hands off someone else's girlfriend either."

"Ok, I don't know what 'monoghamy' is Hyde, but if I try really hard I can be with just one girl ok? Brooke is the mother of my child and we belong together."

"Just last year, you were down on one knee proposing to Jackie. What the hell do you mean you belong together?"

"I'll _always_ love Jackie," Kelso nodded "But, there's a reason she said no and I'm glad she did because now I see that Brooke and I are _meant to be_!"

"Yeah, and what reason is that? Because she didn't want to live with you and a bunch of puppies?"

"No, man," Kelso turned to him "Jackie said no because the only person she ever wanted to get a marriage proposal from, was_ you_."

Fez stopped staring at the girls and turned to look at Hyde's face. He watched as Hyde's jaw clenched a little.

"Yeah, well you made damn sure that didn't happen," Hyde stood up "I'm going for a walk."

Kelso let out a sigh and leaned back against the steps.

"Fez what am I gonna do?"

"I don't know," Fez shook his head "But I know what I'm going to do. _I am going to go to college_!"

"What?" Kelso looked at him stunned, his mouth gaping open.

"I cannot bare the thought of leaving all of these beautiful girls," Fez smiled as he watched the sunbathers.

"Fez man, there's girls back home."

"Yes, but they all _know _me."

**On The Road To Point Place. 4:30 pm**

"I hope Mrs. Kitty makes dinner," Fez watched the trees fly by through his window.

"Its Sunday night. She'll have pot roast," Hyde answered, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Michael, it'll be ok," Jackie patted his hand as she sat with him in the backseat.

"I hope so," he pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

Hyde reached and flipped on the radio. Zeppelin. Exactly what he needed. With any luck, it would drowned the two in the backseat out completely.

"Its just, I really care about her," Kelso sighed "Its just, you know me Jackie. You _know_ how irresistible I am to women."

"Oh she knows that," Hyde couldn't stop himself from saying it.

"Oh, who asked for your opinion?" Jackie spat at him.

"Hey, I'm an expert on the subject," he shrugged matter of factly.

"Hyde, I told you _nothing _happened!" Kelso tried to protest.

"Hey! I'm not having this conversation all right? I'm done talking about that crap," Hyde insisted, glancing up into the rearview mirror.

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" Fez looked over at him, with a little smirk on his face.

"Get bent, Fez," he shot back at him, reaching over and turning the radio up even louder.

...

**I hope this one turned out ok. I still dont feel that good about it. :(**

**Next Chapter: Hyde and Jackie are roped into babysitting Betsy while Kelso goes after Brooke, and are forced to work together to take care of her. A conversation with Fez is the final push Hyde needs to finally read the Hyde diary and what he finds there throws him for a loop. Kitty decides to plan a Halloween party much to Red's dismay. Jackie and Fez both consider applying to Madison.**


	5. Chapter 5

So glad you guys liked the last chapter! Thanks again for the follows and the reviews! Keep them coming. I'm going on a cruise to the Bahamas for my one year anniversary with my husband and we are leaving this Saturday and won't be back home for a week. I plan on taking my laptop with me, so if I get bored on the ship or inspiration strikes me I might get some writing done but otherwise it will definitely be close to two weeks before I can update _unless I happen to get a chapter written before we leave_. And I'm leaving you with a pretty big cliffhanger, so I apologize. But the extra wait will be worth it! Lots of cute zennie flashback moments next chapter! And they will start on their road to reconciliation soon!

**Author's Note: **I am not sure of Betsy's exact birthday and didn't want to go to the trouble of looking it up, so I estimated. I think I'm close enough since this chapter takes place in late September.

Also, I am going to include some missing scenes in the next chapter of times between Jackie and Hyde when they were a couple. So does anybody have any suggestions of a _missing scene __**from an episode **_you would have liked to have seen? I have a few in my head but I thought it would be fun to maybe fill some requests too since you guys have been so great with your reviews and encouragement. Just put any suggestions in your comments! And if they don't turn up in the next chapter, I'll probably include them in later chapters.

...

**Forman's Kitchen. One Week Later. 1:00 pm**

"I am_ so _excited," Kitty grinned as she wrapped aluminum foil over the top of her brownie pan "Aren't you Red?"

"Kitty, I'm so excited that I think I should just stay home. To much excitement isn't good for my heart. And after all, doesn't my health come first?" Red insisted as he sat at the kitchen table finishing his coffee.

"Red Forman this is a big day for Eric and Donna. We are going to visit them in their new apartment as a married couple. And I haven't seen them in two weeks! Now you put on your happy face!"

Red narrowed his eyes at her. Happy face?

"Mrs Forman!" Kelso came rushing through the back door with Betsy in her stroller "I really need your help!"

"Don't you ever knock?" Red shook his head.

"Why would I do that? I practically_ live _here," Kelso looked at Red in disbelief "Geeze Red, where have _you_ been?"

"Oh Betsy is getting so big!" Kitty smiled down at her.

The truth was Kitty and Red saw a lot more of Betsy than Kelso's own parents. For some reason, it just felt natural to bring her to the Forman's.

"I need a really big favor Mrs. Forman. So just please say yes."

"Well, honey I would like to help but we were just on our way out the door..."

"I need you to watch Betsy so I can sabotage Brooke's date!" Kelso looked at her with pleading eyes.

"What?"

"Well, see Brooke keeps telling me she's not seeing anyone but I know its a total lie. And since I love her now, I have to make sure she gets her heart broken so that she'll have no choice but to come back to me!"

"Have you thought this through?" Red raised a questionable eyebrow at him "No wait. Of course you haven't."

"No its a perfect plan! If Brooke is alone, then I can make her realize just how irresistible I am!"

"Michael, sweetie. I don't think this is a good idea. Now Brooke is a sweet girl but I don't think she's going to want to be with you if you ruin her relationship," Kitty patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I have no problem being a last resort," Kelso shook his head proudly "My standards went out the window a _long_ time ago!"

"Well, in any case we were just about to leave to go see Eric and Donna," Kitty smiled, scooping her brownie pan off the counter.

"You let me know how this plan of yours goes," Red stood up with a smirk "_Dumbass_."

"Now honey, just stay here and watch your daughter and don't worry about Brooke. It will work itself out," Kitty assured him a she followed Red out the back door.

Kelso stood there for a moment and looked down at his daughter playing with her stuffed puppy he had bought her.

He reached for the phone.

**Forman's Basement. Thirty Minutes Later.**

"Hyde, I need a favor!" Kelso came down the stairs, with Betsy in his arms and a diaper bag over his shoulder.

"No," Hyde answered quickly, as he stood up from his chair and made his way over to the freezer, grabbing a popsicle.

"Come on, I didn't even ask you yet!"

"Kelso, whenever you ask for a favor I always say no because _your favors _usually involve crap I don't wanna do..and usually bodily harm and _unless its yours_, I'm not interested."

"Look this is really important ok? I need you to watch Betsy for me."

"No way man," Hyde shook his head, shoving the grape popsicle into his mouth and returning to his seat "I don't watch kids."

"What are you talking about? You're Betsy's godfather!"

"Yeah, who was the idiot who gave me that job?"

"_I was_!" Kelso dropped down onto the couch, still holding Betsy close to him.

"Look Kelso, why don't you just leave Brooke alone? Its bad enough the poor girl has to be tied to you for life because you couldn't keep your hands off her."

"Hey, she's pretty handsy herself," Kelso insisted "Yeah...man I miss those hands...Which is why I _really_ need this favor!"

"No."

"Ok Michael, I'm here. What's the big emer.." Jackie came through the door, her eyes falling on Hyde.

Kelso turned to her with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I thought you said he wasn't here?" she sighed.

Hyde folded his arms over his chest. He didn't like the way this was going. And judging by the look on her face, she didn't either. They finally agreed on something.

"Yeah well I had to lie otherwise I knew you wouldn't come and I _really _need this favor," Kelso attempted to defend himself.

"What's going on?" she narrowed her eyes at him, as she dropped into the lounge chair.

"I'm going to Chicago to break up Brooke's date and I need you guys to watch Betsy."

"What? Why us? Make Mrs. Forman do it," Jackie spat.

"They went to Madison," Hyde answered before Kelso could "Otherwise, Kelso'd be pawning the kid off on her."

Eric had a teaching student seminar that weekend so they had to forgo their usual trip home and Kitty couldn't bare letting another week go by without visiting them. Hyde had planned on having the house to himself all day. Fat chance.

"You want_ us _to watch _her_...together?" Jackie scowled.

"Yeah man, I don't think that's a good idea. In fact, I think you've lost your mind if you think I'm gonna spend the day with a whiny brat..._and Betsy_."

"Excuse me?" Jackie sat up in her chair "Well, if you think I'm spending the day with a jerk who..."

"All right guys, that's enough! This is _your job _ok, you are the_ godparents_!" Kelso stood up, getting annoyed "I mean, what if something happens to me and Brooke. You guys would have to take care of her!'

"Oh my God," Jackie gasped, as the realization of how true that statement was washed over her "You're right."

"Yeah, and you both know how I like to play with electrical outlets so..." Kelso raised a threatening eyebrow at them.

"Hyde,_ we _would have to raise her _together_," Jackie shook her head in shock.

She had never thought about that before. When Kelso first told them he had chosen them, she had just enjoyed the look of defeat on Donna and Eric's faces. It had been just another thing that proved how amazing she and Steven were together...Not that any of that mattered now...Over the last year, she had enjoyed buying Betsy presents and visiting with her when Kelso brought her home on weekends but she had never been very hands on with the kid. She hadn't really thought about what being a godmother really meant. She just kept picturing Cinderella's fairy godmother with the magic wand...Of course she would be beautiful like Cinderella, not old and frumpy like the fairy godmother.

"No, _we wouldn't_," Hyde looked at her disgusted "We could trade her off every week like every other broken family in America...I don't know why we're talking about this anyway. Brooke is like Forman, she'll live to be a hundred and five because she's never done anything dangerous in her life...Well, except sleep with Kelso."

"Yeah, I am kinda the Evil Knievel of the bedroom," Kelso smiled proudly.

"So, how do you even know Brooke is on a date?" Jackie questioned him "Did she tell you?"

"No, but when I called her to tell her what time I would bring Betsy home tomorrow, I heard voices in the background."

"What kind of voices?" Hyde scoffed, as he took another bite of his popsicle.

"_Manly_ voices," Kelso sighed "I know she's got a man with her. I just know it!"

"Well, how do you think she's going to feel if you go barging in on her?" Jackie shook her head.

"Who cares Jackie? Once she finds out I want to be with her, she'll drop that loser and we'll be one big happy family."

"Keep dreaming Evil Knievel," Hyde threw his popsicle stick onto the table.

"Come on. Will you guys do it or not? Because I have to a date to ruin!"

Jackie studied Kelso's face. He looked sincere. Maybe he really truly did love Brooke. She had always thought he should really try to make it work with her. Maybe Brooke would finally be able to make him grow up.

"Fine," Jackie sighed "I'll do it, if Hyde does it."

Hyde sat there for a few seconds and looked at Kelso. That idiot didn't stand a chance but he admired him for trying. Even if it was going to blow up in his face. Plans like that never worked. Barging in, thinking you can win the girl over and right all the wrongs. Didn't happen.

"I guess I don't have a choice," he shrugged "I'll just make Jackie do all the dirty work."

"Great!" Kelso handed Betsy to a less than thrilled Jackie and tossed the diaper bag down on the couch "I don't know what time I'll be back...especially if I get _lucky_. So _don't_ wait up!"

"But Michael," Jackie looked at him as he headed for the door.

"Gotta go!" he ran out and slammed it behind him.

Jackie stood there, holding Betsy at armslength and turned to Hyde. He could hardly surpress the smirk on his face at the sight of her. She looked scared to death. He was getting a little to much joy out of it. Sure the idea of spending the day cooped up with her and a baby sucked, but watching her struggle to take care of the kid would at least be entertaining.

"What are we going to do with her?" Jackie shook her head "The only thing I know about babies is that you always need to get the references before you hire a _nanny_!"

Hyde let out a sigh and stood up, taking Betsy from Jackie's extended arms. He wasn't exactly comfortable holding a baby but he was pretty sure he could do a better job than Jackie.

"Let's take her upstairs. Her stroller's gotta be around here somewhere. Grab the diaper bag."

"Ew, Hyde. I'm not..."

"Hey! Grab _it _or the baby, your choice."

"Fine," she groaned, sliding the bag over her shoulder and reluctantly following him upstairs.

**Donna and Eric's Apartment. 2:30 pm**

"This is it?" Red furrowed his brow as he followed Kitty through the front door.

"Red," Kitty snipped at him, then plastered a smile on her face as she turned to Donna "Its so..._cozy_!"

"Its ok Mrs. Forman, we know its not that great," Donna shrugged, as she took the brownie pan from her mother-in-law "But its all we can afford right now and its on campus so its convenient."

"Its a _dump_," Red shook his head, as he sat down on the couch.

"Red!" Kitty glared at him "Donna, honey, why don't you give me the grand tour?"

"Well, there's not much to see," Donna laughed "I'll show you the kitchen."

"Great, I'd love to see the kitchen!" Kitty laughed nervously.

She followed Donna to the kitchen door and shot Red a nervous look before she went inside. The kitchen was cramped. She had no idea how anybody expected to cook a sensible meal in such confined quarters.

"Well, honey, where do you put your pots and pans?" she questioned a she looked at the limited cabinet space.

"Well, we don't really have any," Donna shrugged "We got some as a wedding gift but I just put them in my dad's basement. Its not like I know how to use them anyway."

"Oh Donna," Kitty pouted "Honey, I _have _to teach you to cook. You two can't live on tv dinners for the rest of your lives. I'm not even sure Eric is finished _growing_ yet."

"Mrs. Forman, its really ok. We're not going to be living here forever."

"Well, I'm cooking you dinner tonight before we go home!" Kitty insisted "Since there's no pots, I'll just have to improvise but there _will _be dinner on this table!..And you can help me."

"Um," Donna started to protest but was interrupted when Red came through the door.

"It just gets worse the further you go," he shook his head as he looked around "Just like Korea."

**Forman's Kitchen. 2:03 pm**

"I found it," Hyde announced as he came up from the basement "Forman's old high chair. Mrs. Forman doesn't throw away anything."

"Are you sure she's hungry?" Jackie looked up at him as she held Betsy in her lap nervously.

"She acts like it," Hyde shrugged "I mean, I don't know much about babies but I doubt Kelso fed her anything. He was to busy trying to hand her off to somebody...I can't believe he honestly thinks this is a good idea. If he really ruins a date for Brooke, he'll be lucky if she doesn't kill him...Wish I was there to watch...Instead of stuck here with_ you_."

"Come on Betsy," Jackie stood up, sliding her into her high chair "Your Aunt Jackie will take care of you."

"Her_ Aunt Jackie _is terrified of her," Hyde scoffed "I'll feed her...just go brush your hair or something."

"No, I can do it," Jackie sighed "Hyde, look. Michael got me to thinking. Being a godmother is more than just matching outfits and buying her presents. Its a responsibility."

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with Jackie?" he folded his arms and looked questioningly at her.

"Oh just get out ok? I can do this."

"Fine with me. She's all yours," he shrugged, turning and going into the living room.

She heard him turn the television onto a football game and she turned to Betsy.

"Ok," she sighed "I can do this."

She rummaged in Betsy's diaper bag and found several jars of baby food.

"They're still feeding you this slop?" she wrinkled up her nose "...Ok, so we have apples and pears or peaches or...peas?"

She turned to Betsy still holding the jars in her hand.

"So, the peas are definitely out, _I _won't eat those. I don't eat anything that color," she tossed them back into the bag "How about peaches?"

She fished a spoon out of the silverware drawer and pulled a chair up to the high chair. She glanced at the pink shirt Betsy had on. She had given it to her on her birthday a few months ago and she had finally grown into it.

"Bib, I need a bib. That shirt is designer," she sighed, turning back to the bag and finding a 'I love my daddy' bib.

She held it in her hands for a second and smiled. It was still so hard to believe that Michael had a child. She clipped it around Betsy's neck and twisted the lid off the peaches.

"Ok, this is easy," she said more to herself than to Betsy "There's nothing to this...You want some peaches?"

She dipped the end of the spoon into them and smiled with pride when Betsy eagerly ate them.

"You know Betsy," she was getting more comfortable as she scooped out the spoonfuls "You and I are going to have a lot of fun together when you get older. I'll teach you everything you need to know. I mean, your mom is beautiful and smart and all but she's kind of boring and she's wears some_ butt ugly _clothes..."

**Eric and Donna's Apartment. 3:30 pm**

"Welcome home...dumbass," Red greeted Eric when he came through the door.

"Wow, you know I never thought I would hear that again," Eric shook his head with an annoyed laugh "Good to know you make house calls, dad."

"What in sam hill were you thinking moving Donna into this place?" Red motioned around the room from his seat on the couch.

"Dad, its only for a couple more years, then I'll get a teaching job and we'll buy a house."

"A couple more years," Red shook his head "Do you know how many trips to this hell hole I'm going to have to take with your mother? She's so worried about you two, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't rent the apartment next door."

"Well, where is she? Where's Donna?" Eric loosened his tie and sat down next to him.

"Your mother took Donna grocery shopping. She wants to stay for dinner. I say let you starve. It's your own damn fault you married a girl who doesn't know her way around the kitchen."

"Dad," Eric rolled his eyes "Isn't the Packers game on?"

"Well, if I could get your hunk of junk television to work I might know the score but since the damn thing keeps going out on me..."

"Oh, so that's what this is about. You're crankier than usual because you can't watch the Packers," Eric stood up "Well, I can fix that."

"You? You're going to fix the television?" Red laughed "Well this I gotta see."

Red stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

"Where you going?"

"I like a beer with my entertainment."

**Forman's Living Room. 3:34 pm**

"Did you feed her?" Hyde barely looked up when he heard Jackie come through the door.

"Yep, all done," Jackie smiled, as she wheeled Betsy into the living room in her stroller.

"Hm," he grumbled as he stared at the Packers game.

Packers were down by six. He was stuck babysitting. Babysitting? What the hell was going on around this place? Kelso had a baby. Forman and Donna were married. It was like he was in the twilight zone. Since when did he babysit? And worst of all, he was stuck there with_ her_. And for some crazy reason, the sight of her with a baby only made him feel worse.

Jackie let out a heavy sigh and dropped into Red's chair. Michael owed her big time for this. He better not screw things up with Brooke if she was going to have to spend her Sunday with Hyde. She wished he would just leave and she could take care of Betsy on her own.

Football. She hated football.

"Do we have to watch..."

"Yes."

"Do you think that..."

"No."

"Will you_ let me _finish a senten-"

"Not if I can help it."

Jackie groaned and rested her head back against the chair. What was the point of arguing with him? She had been doing a pretty good job of maintaining her zen where he was concerned. They hadn't seen each other since they had dinner with the Forman's last Sunday when they got back from Madison. She was coming less and less around the basement through the week. It was getting harder and harder to be around him after their fight. Didn't it bother him? Even a little?

"Can I ask you something?" she finally sighed, when a commercial came on the television.

"Do you have to?" he looked down at her over the top of his shades with annoyance written all over his face.

Her face hardened at the tone in his voice.

"Nevermind."

"Good."

Well, that was her answer. She didn't know how he could be so cold. So unfeeling. She knew he liked to keep up that exterior but the guy she had been with all that time had another side to him. Especially with her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes with the television making the only noise. Then, Hyde noticed something.

"You smell that?" he scowled.

"Oh my God," Jackie gasped, disgust washing over her face "Is that?"

"Yeah, so why don't you just..."

"No," she answered flatly, her eyes glued to his face.

If he thought she was going to change a diaper while he sat around and continued to do nothing, he was crazy. Besides, she had no idea how to do it and the very thought of it was making her sick to her stomach.

"But Jack-"

"No. I fed her, its_ your _turn."

"Jackie," he said her name a little more harshly, almost as a command.

"Don't you worry Betsy," Jackie leaned over the edge of the chair and lightly shook Betsy's foot "Your Uncle Hyde will change your diaper for you."

Hyde rolled his eyes behind his glasses and stood up hesitantly.

"Damn it Jackie" he bit back at her, scooping Betsy out of her stroller.

"Hey, watch your language! My goddaughter is not going to have your dirty mouth!"

"Oh get bent," he groaned, carrying Betsy into the kitchen to get the diaper bag.

**Eric and Donna's Apartment. 5:30 pm**

"Ok, spaghetti for everyone," Kitty smiled as they sat down at the tiny kitchen table.

Red and Eric shared a questioning look at the food in the bowl in front of them. Donna didn't look so thrilled either.

"Well come on, dig in," Kitty urged them.

Red reluctantly grabbed the bowl and dipped some of the spaghetti out onto his plate, then passed it to Eric.

"Who knew you could boil spaghett in the microwave in a pinch?" Kitty laughed nervously as the bowl made its way to her.

"We really appreciate this Mrs. Forman," Donna forced a smile on her face as she twirled her spaghetti around her fork.

"Yeah mom, thanks," Eric nodded in agreement.

They all took a bite and slowly chewed it, everyone's eyes glancing around the table at each other.

"Its...different," Donna finally offered.

The noodles were all mushy and slimey. The sauce was from a can and they were all used to Mrs. Forman's homemade sauce that took her all day to make. Bob's sauce was a close second.

"Its..._not frozen_," Eric tried to find a positive note.

"Its crap!" Kitty sighed, tossing her fork down and taking her plate to the sink.

"Wanna go to Sizzler?" Red offered, as he stood to his feet "I hear they put in a color tv."

"Great idea!" Eric nodded, as they all headed out of the kitchen.

**Forman's Kitchen. 8:30 pm**

"You know Hyde, I don't think most babies fall asleep listening to Led Zeppelin," Jackie rolled her eyes as she sat at the kitchen table "They listen to lullabies."

"Hey!" he barked at her from his kitchen stool "Zeppelin_ is _a lullaby...It _relaxes_ me."

"You also listen to them when you're diving into a stash," Jackie shook her head, standing up and turning off the radio "Turn that crap off."

"You know I'm getting really tired of you. You spend one day with a baby and suddenly you think you're some kind of freakin expert!"

"Oh really? And since when did you become the baby expert? You wasted three diapers trying to get one on her!"

"Well, if you had helped me instead of sitting around on your spoiled butt then maybe that wouldn't have happened!"

"Would you be quiet," Jackie hissed at him.

She looked over at Betsy, who was surprisingly still sound asleep in her stroller.

"See, I told you she'd like Zeppelin," Hyde shook his head.

"We're home!" Red announced with pleasure in his voice, as he pulled open the back door "..._Thank God_."

"Are you ok Mrs. Forman?" Jackie noticed the disappointed look on Kitty's face as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh she's just upset because she realized today what a miserable life her son is leading," Red shook his head.

"And you aren't?" Kitty sighed at him.

"No, he made his bed and now he has to lie in it. I'm just glad I don't have to sleep there," he answered quickly, turning and going into the living room.

"Oh how can Red be that way?" Kitty sat down in a chair "He is our only son and he needs us."

"That place isn't so bad Mrs. Forman," Hyde joined them at the table "I mean, I've lived in worse places."

"Well, you were poor. Your standards are a lot _lower_ than everyone else's," Jackie narrowed her eyes mockingly at him.

"You can say that again," he shot a look back at her, clearly implicating that she had fallen into the category of his low standards.

"Well, I know what you mean Mrs. Forman," Jackie rolled her eyes at him "That place is a disaster. You know, I'm surprised I was able to sleep on their couch without having nightmares."

"I just feel so bad for them," Kitty shook her head "I thought their old apartment was bad but this one makes the old one look like the Taj Mahal."

"Mrs. Forman, Eric is married and in college...I know he's still all pale and bony but technically he's an adult," Jackie shrugged "...But, you know who does need you?_ Betsy_."

"Is that poor baby still here?" Kitty looked up to see her in the stroller "Well, where is Michael?"

"We don't know," Hyde sighed "But I'm going to _get him _for this."

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. The Next Day. 2:00 pm**

"Hey Fez," Jackie came through the front door with an armload of mail "This came for you."

She handed him a really thick manilla envelope.

"Oh, this must be my information guide to _college_," Fez grinned as he ripped into it.

"Wait, what? You're going to college?" Jackie looked pleased, as she sat down beside him.

"Jackie, that place is like heaven. Topless girls, wild parties...I got four phone numbers while we were there."

"Fez, you know you have to do homework and go to classes all day right?" she looked down her nose at him.

"Hey, if I can have a topless neighbor I'll study whatever they want me to," Fez insisted, flipping through the course guide.

"You know, I'm going next week to Madison. Donna got me an appointment with a guidance counselor. You should come with me."

"Sounds like a plan_ baby_," Fez glanced up from his book "Now what should Fez study?"

"Well...how about business?" Jackie suggested, then she gasped "You could open up your own salon!"

"_My own_ hair salon," Fez looked entranced "I would have those college girls lining up for miles!"

"Don't you morons ever lock the freakin door?" Hyde came through the half closed door with a scowl on his face.

"Don't you _knock_?" Jackie spat back at him.

"Why would I knock when the door is _open_?" he walked passed them into the kitchen and started looking through the refridgerator for a beer.

"I gotta go," Jackie sighed,standing up and grabbing her purse "We're shooting our first new show of the season tonight."

She slammed the door behind her as she went.

"_Now_ she shuts the door," Hyde shook his head as he sat down beside Fez with his beer "What's that crap?"

"Oh, Jackie and I are thinking about going to college," Fez answered matter-of-factly.

"Man," Hyde coughed, as he lowered the bottle from his lips "You want me to choke on this?"

**Forman's Kitchen. 3:00 pm**

"Oh Red come look at these pictures!" Kitty stopped Red as he came through the door from the living room.

"Kitty, I hate taking pictures, why would I want to look at any?"

"Red," she narrowed her eyes at him.

He sighed, and reluctantly sat down at the table with her.

"Why are you looking at these things all of a sudden?" he looked at the album with disgust.

"Oh I don't know. Having Betsy here last night and this morning, it just made me miss when Eric was little...And it made me realize how grown up all the kids are."

Kelso had finally showed up a little before noon. He had offered no real explination other than to say that he had to get Betsy home before Brooke officially killed him.

"Look, this is when the boys were eight and they went trick or treating as the Three Stooges!" Kitty laughed, as she turned the album in his direction "Do you remember?"

"Do_ I remember_? Kitty I had to walk those brats up and down the street all night because you wouldn't let them go by themselves. Do you know how many houses Steven threw eggs at? I do. You wanna know why? I had to go scrape that crap up before the neighbors called the police!"

Kitty's face fell as she listened to him recount the story and she quickly flipped to another page in the album.

"Well how about this year? Remember when we had that costume party?"

"Yeah," a smile came across Red's face "And you dressed up like Cleopatra and I got to..."

"Oh Red," Kitty blushed, slamming the album shut "...I was just thinking that its been so long since we had all the kids over."

"What are you talking about? They were over here for that damn rehearsal dinner. I think Steven had a hangover for a week! And that foreign kid left his underwear here!"

"Red," Kitty sighed "I just, I miss having all the kids here. I miss having a full house and its such a long time until Thanksgiving."

"Not that long," Red rolled his eyes.

"I think we should have another costume party for Halloween."

"But that's only a month away," Red looked defeated.

"I know! Isn't it exciting!"

"I need a beer," Red stood up, grabbed on from the refridgerator and left her alone with her albums, a million ideas swirling in her head.

**Fez and Jackie's Apartment. 4:30 pm**

"So Jackie told me about babysitting Betsy," Fez looked over at Hyde as they sat watching a rerun of Giligan's Island.

"Yeah man, it was torture. I don't know who is more needy. A baby or Jackie."

"That's no way to talk about Jackie," Fez shook his head.

"Hey, I'm just surprised you can still live with her after she dumped you," Hyde sniffed, as he took another sip of his beer, "See, that's something I don't understand. She spends years shooting you down and the minute she shows some interest in you, you just jump right into it. Man, you should have made her work for it."

"Why would I do that? Jackie is such a beautiful person, who wouldn't want to be with her?" Fez looked confused.

"Uh, anybody with any self respect and half a brain cell...no offense," Hyde smirked.

"You know Hyde. You can run Jackie down all that you want but the truth is that_ you _are the one who screwed her up...and _she_ screwed you up."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Really? Then why did you steal the diary from under my pillow?" Fez smiled at him.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about man. I told you I have no interest in what she wrote in there."

"Hyde," Fez's face grew serious "I went out with Jackie, even though I knew she was on the rebound from you. She's still not over you...and you're not over her."

"Shut up Fez," Hyde stood up "Man, I'm going home. I didn't come over here to be psychoanalyzed."

Hyde left the apartment, slamming the door.

"Who is _he_ calling a psycho?" Fez shook his head "That psycho son of a bitch!"

He dug a bag of twizzlers out from under the couch and went back to watching Ginger and Mary Ann.

**Forman's Basement. 5:00 pm.**

Hyde came through the basement door, slamming it loudly behind him. Who the hell did Fez think he was? Just because he kissed Jackie's ass, didn't mean everybody had to. Kelso and Fez both had good relationships with Jackie because they kissed her ass. He'd be damned if he was going to do that.

If anything Fez should be as angry at her as Hyde was. She had used him, plain and simple. Hyde didn't care what she said. He didn't care that she said Fez treated her different, made her feel good about herself, all that crap. She went out with Fez because he was just like Kelso. He let her push him around and he did anything she asked him to do without question. Who wanted to live like that? Not him.

He was the lucky one. He had gotten out and he had gotten to see Jackie for what she truly was. She was a cheater and a liar and needy and selfish. She was an expert at manipulation. Boy once she got her hooks in you, you lost all control. She cast a spell on you and you couldn't see what was right in front of you.

He was supposed to forgive that? He was supposed to let that go?

He had said things to her that he had never said to another girl. Romantic crap, well romantic for him. He had told her he loved her. He never thought he would ever say that to a chick in his life but she had worked her magic pretty damn good. What the hell was he thinking buying her that ring? The minute she left Point Place he should have washed his hands of her. But what did he do? He went crawling after her, like a freakin lost puppy dog, a textbook Forman move. That wasn't him. That wasn't what he did. Chicks came to him, he didn't chase after them.

Marry her? How in the hell did that ever sound good to him. But it had. Marrying her had seemed a lot better than losing her. She was on his mind the whole time she was in Chicago. Every freakin minute consumed with her. And what was she doing? Nailing Kelso, that's what.

The more he thought about it the angrier he got. This was supposed to be over. He had locked all those feelings away a long time ago and swore he wouldn't think about them again. But Forman and his stupid wedding had opened the door and now everytime he turned around there she was, just like yesterday with her trying to act all motherly with Betsy. The fact that they were her godparents, that they were forever linked with those titles...

Memories, so many memories that he had tried to forget. Memories of that night. Standing there in the hotel, watching her big eyes staring at him. And feeling nothing. Nothing but anger and betrayal and the realization that everything he had worked up in his head on the way there had been a lie.

Hyde stomped into his room and jerked open the dresser drawer. He threw his socks out onto his cot and finally found the diary.

Damn it. He should have realized Fez would figure it out. He was surprised it had taken him this long to bring it up.

Well, he wasn't going to read it. He wouldn't give Fez the freakin satisfaction. He would take it back to the apartment tomorrow while they were both at work.

Besides, he knew what was in there. He didn't need to read it to know the truth. He saw it with his own two eyes.

He sat there, with it lying just inches away from him on the mattress. He tapped his foot nervously, the anger and the frustration rolling over him in waves.

Why in the hell did he care what was in that stupid thing? And what did it matter anyway? Nothing was going to change. Even if he read that whole thing cover to cover, when he got up in the morning everything would be exactly the same.

Jackie and Kelso had cheated. He knew that. He saw the towel, he saw the look on their faces...What more did he need?

He had done the right thing. Going to Vegas, getting drunk and high off his ass to forget her. To forget everything about her. To forget the lavender shampoo, to forget the cute little pout she gave him to get what she wanted, to forget the way she felt against him when he held her, to forget the way she encouraged him, to forget the way she loved him...

He let out a frustrated sigh and jerked the diary off the bed. He was looking for one particular date. He bypassed pages and pages of Jackie's girlie handwriting in purple ink. Then he came to one of the last entries and started to read about that night in Chicago...

_Jackie's fingers danced along the top of the telephone next to the bed. She was trying with all her might to resist the urge to call Kelso. She could handle this. She could spend another long, boring evening alone in Chicago. After all, she would start shooting at the station in a few days and then she would be so busy with work she wouldn't have time to miss anyone. _

_She wouldn't have time to miss Donna, or Fez or Eric for that matter. She couldn't believe how much she was going to miss that wimp. _

_And Steven. She missed Steven so bad her chest hurt. But at the same time she was so angry at him that she was glad that she was miles and miles away from him. How could he let her walk out? Without a word, without one acknowledgement that he cared what happened to their relationship. Were they even in a relationship anymore? Or was 'Have a good trip' his way of ending things with her? For good._

_She looked over at the clock radio next to the phone. Five o'clock. She was so bored and so lonely. She really needed someone to talk to. Finally, she jerked the reciever off the base and dialed._

_"Hello?"_

_"Michael, its Jackie."_

_"Jackie, this is like the third time you've called me today. You've really got to get a life so I can go back to living mine!" he lamented._

_"Michael, Michael please," she sighed "I know you're coming to Chicago tomorrow to see Betsy so...can't you just come up a little sooner?"_

_"What for?"_

_"I don't know. I thought maybe we could go out to eat, maybe see a movie or something."_

_"Jackie," he sighed, but she could hear him caving in to her._

_"Please?"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Oh, thank you Michael!" she squealed._

_She hung up and leaned back on the bed. At least she wouldn't be alone tonight. Even if she wouldn't be with Steven, she wouldn't be alone._

_..._

_"So you haven't called him at all?" Kelso looked across the table from her as they ate dinner._

_"No. Why should I call him? He's the one who needs to apologize."_

_"I don't see that happening," he shook his head "He's pretty pissed at you for taking off."_

_"Taking off? He's the one who let me leave. He didn't say anything to stop me," she sighed and dropped her fork onto her plate "My life is so screwed up Michael. What am I going to do without him?"_

_"What are you talking about? Your life isn't screwed up. You've got a new job, you're gonna get a new place..."_

_"Without Steven, none of that matters," Jackie rested her head in her hands._

_"Then why don't you just go home?" Kelso shrugged._

_"I can't do that," she looked up at him "I came all this way...I can't go home and grovel."_

_"Well, you've got to do something cause I can't keep babysitting you. I've got my own life to lead," Kelso leaned back in his seat and took a bite of his steak._

_"What life? You have a baby you can't support and her mother barely speaks to you."_

_Kelso thought it over for a moment._

_"Man, you're right...My life sucks almost as much as yours."_

_Jackie nodded in agreement at him and picked up her fork again._

_..._

_"There's no point in getting a room," Jackie insisted as she sat in her hotelroom with Kelso a few hours later._

_"You want me to say in here with you? Jackie, I know you're all vulnerable right now but..."_

_"No," she folded her arms and glared at him "I just feel bad because I made you come up here for me, so you can just stay here...__**On the floor**__!"_

_"You want me to sleep on the floor?" he scoffed._

_She glared at him but that time he caught on to her game. She wanted him to stay so she wouldn't be alone. And probably for the rest of his life he was going to do what she wanted because she had a hold over him that nobody else did._

_"Fine," he shrugged, which sent a pleased smile across her face "I'm just gonna go take a shower...I realize its been a long time but try to resist the urge to peek at my foxilicious bod."_

_She rolled her eyes at him but giggled a little once he was out of the room. He was such a goofball but right now he was all she had._

_..._

_Jackie was laying on her bed, flipping through a magazine when Kelso came out of the bathroom wrapped in his towel._

_"Michael!" she spat at him "Put your clothes on!"_

_"Relax Jackie! I'm gonna go get some ice," he shook his head, picking up the bucket from the counter "Then if you wanna do it when I come back..."_

_She threw her magazine at him which he dodged and picked up with a grin on his face._

_"I'm just kidding, damn!" then added under his breath "Sort of..."_

_He went out of the room and left her alone._

_A minute later, there was a knock at the door._

_..._

_Jackie stood there staring at Hyde as he held Kelso's towel in his hands and turned to face her in the doorway. Her chest felt so tight it was hard to tell if she was even breathing anymore._

_"Steven," she gasped "Just, just calm down."_

_He kept staring at her._

_"You just, you don't understand ok? Let me explain..."_

_She stepped toward him, and questioned to herself whether or not she should touch him, her nervous hand finally reaching for him hesitantly._

_She half expected him to jerk away from her but she saw him watch as her fingers incircled his arm and he turned his gaze to her face._

_"Please?" she whispered, tears starting to slide down her cheeks._

_She couldn't believe this. He came after her. He drove all that way just for her. Why had she ever called Michael? Why was she incapable of being alone?_

_"Ste-" she started again._

_"Jackie," his calm, even voice stopped her "Just shut up."_

_She was to afraid to speak now, afraid that if she did he might just leave. So she pleaded with her eyes, that was the only card she had left to play._

_"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear your lame excuse. I'm done," he tried to pull his arm free but she held onto it._

_"Steven, don't," she shook her head._

_"Jackie, let go," he ordered her firmly, then after running his tongue along the inside of his cheek, he added matter-of-factly "I just did."_

_He jerked his arm away from her, threw the towel on the floor and walked into the parking lot heading straight for the camino. She stood in the doorway and watched him. _

_"Steven!" she tried one last time but he ignored her._

_He climbed into the camino and slammed the door. He flew out of the parking lot so fast, it scared her as his tires squealed into the night._

_..._

_"Jackie?" she heard Kelso calling her from the other side of the door._

_She didn't know how much time had passed. She had been sitting with her back against the door ever since Hyde left. Her knees drawn to her chest, wiping the tears._

_"Go away Michael!" she managed to get out in between the sobs._

_"Jackie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Can you please just let me in so I can get my clothes?...We'll go home right now ok? I'll take you home and we'll explain this to Hyde and everything will be fine!"_

_"No it won't!" she shouted back at him "Go away!"_

_"Jackie, I need my clothes! I'm totally naked out here and someone's gonna call the cops!"_

_"I don't care!"_

_He finally went away and she spent the rest of the night on the floor, wide awake, feeling more alone than she had ever felt in her whole life. And there was nobody to call, nobody who could comfort her anymore._

As he read her account of those events, he was shaking his head in shock. Could he believe this? She wouldn't lie in her own diary, would she? What if this was all some big scheme of hers?...It couldn't be though. He had a feeling, deep in his gut that told him this was the truth. She had been telling the truth. She didn't cheat on him with Kelso. Didn't plan on cheating with him. It was all Kelso's fault like always. Stupid Kelso's big mouth.

Hyde felt sick to his stomach, every line making him feel worse and worse as Jackie explained everything in great detail. He wasn't sure what he thought had happened that night after he left, he always assumed he didn't want to know. But now he could picture her sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her face, writing in shaky handwriting...

_"I can't believe this. Steven is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He's the most important person in my life. And now I don't know where he is, what he's doing. I have no idea what he's thinking right now...I have to go home. I should have never came here in the first place. I have to go home and get Steven back. If I lose him, I don't know what I'll do without him."_

He moved on to an entry she had written after she got back to Point Place.

_"He'll never believe the truth. He doesn't trust Michael. He doesn't trust me. What if he never comes home? What if something terrible has happened to him?...What if he never talks to me again?...If he would just come home and let me explain."_

He flipped to the last page. Dated two days after he came home and Sam showed up at the Forman's front door.

_"Steven is right. I need to let go."_

And that was it? The final entry in the diary chronicling their relationship ended with those two short sentences. Nothing about Sam? Nothing about his Vegas marriage? She hadn't bothered to write about any of it? Maybe it _had_ broken her. Fez kept telling him it did and he kept brushing it off because Jackie wasn't the broken one,_ he was_. At least, he had thought he was.

He had spent over a year blaming her for everything. Hating her for destroying their relationship, for destroying the best thing in his life. He had done everything in his power to throw it in her face, to make her feel as bad as he did. Sure she wasn't a saint in all of this but he was the one who destroyed it in the end. His mind was racing so fast. This was the truth. It had to be the truth. But how could it be?...But it had to be. This was his fault. He had done this? Because of his damn pride and his temper and his fight or flight mentality that had served him so well all those years growing up. He could hear Mrs. Forman's voice in his ears...

_"Everytime something means a lot to you, you push it away before it can push you away."_

He felt the anger building up inside of him as he paced around his room, clutching the little diary tighter and tighter until finally he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

"_Damn it_!"

...

I feel like this chapter was all over the place, so I apologize for that. Still I hope you enjoyed it.

**Next Chapter: Hyde reads entries from the diary from when they were together and wrestles with telling Jackie that he knows the truth. Jackie and Fez offer to help Kelso romance Brooke after he tells them what happened with her "date", which leads Jackie to thinking about her first real date with Hyde after they became a couple. Red and Bob get the bill for the wedding. Donna and Eric's wedding pictures arrive and there are some telling snapshots.**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is chocked full of flashbacks. Hope you enjoy them! Next few chapters won't have any but they'll be back later. :)

**Author's Note:** I researched how much a two-carat diamond would have cost in the 1970s and only found one really good source which estimated it a lot higher than I would have thought but I based my estimate on how much Hyde got back on that one source.

Also, stupid me forgot that The Empire Strikes Back came out in 1980 and when I looked up the release date it was in May. Soo...I'm taking a little bit of creative license and in this story it comes out in the middle of October. :)

I really really tried not to make Hyde too mushy in a couple of the flashbacks. I rewatched some of season five and he did get a little vulnerable at times with Jackie so I figured it was ok to do it a little...just not overboard.

**That Same Day. 5:30 pm**

Hyde sat down on the staircase just outside the basement door and fumbled with the last cigarette in his pack. Only one left. He had planned to stop by the gas station on the way home but Fez had pissed him off so bad he had just floored it home.

A million thoughts were racing through his head and he knew one cigarette wouldn't last him the night.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?...

_The bells attached to the door of the pawn shop rang to announce his arrival and Hyde watched as a wary older man with thick glasses looked up from the counter at him._

_"I was just about to close," the man grumbled._

_"Yeah well I think I got something you'll wanna see," Hyde shoved his hand into the pocket of his blue jean jacket._

_"I doubt that," the man scoffed "Kids like you never bring in anything worth..."_

_His voice trailed off when he saw Hyde open the little blue velvet ring box and his eyes caught sight of the diamond glistening under the fluorescent lighting above the register._

_"Change your mind?" Hyde licked his lips and sat the box down hard on the counter._

_"Where did a kid like you get a ring like this?" he picked it up and dug around in a drawer for a magnifying glass._

_"Well I didn't steal it if that's what you mean. I bought it," Hyde's jaw clenched._

_"This things gotta be at least..."_

_"Its two carats," Hyde answered for him "I just wanna get rid of it. So how much will you give me?"_

_"Well, the going rate for a diamond of this quality is..."_

_"Yeah I know," Hyde sighed, running his hands over his face and shaking his head in disbelief at himself "Look I know you can't offer me what I paid for it but I don't care. I just wanna get rid of it."_

_"Well son, the highest I can go is..." he studied it carefully and glanced up at Hyde's face._

_Poor kid looked like he had been punched in the stomach. Like he had caught the woman he loved with his best friend..._

_"Who did you buy this for?" he raised an eyebrow at him._

_"What?" Hyde spat "That doesn't matter, how much will you give me for it?"_

_"Well I always say if something has a good story its worth a lot more," he raised an interested eyebrow._

_"I thought you had to close up?" Hyde folded his arms across his chest._

_"It can wait a few minutes," the man smiled._

_He sat the ring box down on the counter and dug underneath it, pulling a bottle of Jack Daniels out and twisting the lid off._

_"Here," he handed it to Hyde, who eagerly took it and swallowed two large gulps "I always keep this around for emergencies...Now, who's the girl?"_

_"Nobody," Hyde shook his head and ran his tongue over his cheek "Not anymore."_

_"But she was __**somebody**__, wasn't she?" the man smiled understandingly._

_Hyde's eyes fell to the floor and he took another long drink of the whiskey._

_"I know all about that kid...I've been there," the man insisted._

_"Look, you gonna buy the ring or not?" Hyde winced as the whiskey burned his throat._

_"Twelve thousand," he answered flatly "Best I can do."_

_"I'll take it."_

Hyde put his cigarette out and carried the butt with him back into the basement. Mrs. Forman always freaked when she found them. He already had to sit through two lectures on the importance of keeping your lungs healthy.

He made his way back into his room and sat down on his cot, resting his head in his hands.

What was he supposed to do? Apologize? Somehow the idea of groveling to Jackie didn't seem appealing. Besides, no matter what he did he was going to come out looking like the jerk and Jackie would come out looking like the saint. Just because he misunderstood one situation didn't make up for all the other times...Not that he had actually ever caught her doing anything with Kelso. Or anybody else.

But none of it would have happened if it wasn't for her. She was the one who gave him the ultimatum. She was the one who forced him to plan out his life when he was barely out of high school. She brought it on herself when she took the job without talking to him that day. What did she expect him to do? She had made her decision so what difference did it make what his decision was? It was too late...But she would have dropped that job in a minute if he had proposed to her. He knew that. And the truth was up until he saw Kelso...he had wanted it too. Maybe not right away but he was willing to promise it to her if that meant he could keep her.

And if Kelso really was the one to blame and it had all been a big mistake...Did he still want that? Did he still want to be with her? After everything that had happened? After Sam. After Fez. After all the fights and the name calling and put downs. Did he still want her?

The truth was that he didn't know. He told himself all the time that he didn't. But there were times when he would look at her or he would see her with another guy and he would feel jealousy deep down. He just told himself that's what happened when people broke up. But things with Sam were different. He had even been cool with Sam going out every night and take her clothes off for money. He didn't ever wonder who she was with now or what she was doing. He didn't really care. When Sam left he had been bummed out but it was nothing compared to how he felt that night in Chicago...

He had never viewed Sam the way he had viewed Jackie. They were on two totally different playing fields. Yeah, Sam was cool and she was a hell of a lot of fun...but Jackie was something else. Jackie had made him feel things, want things that he never thought he wanted. He told her things he had never told anybody else. She made him want to get it right even if he always seemed to screw it up anyway.

Sam was never really his. When she told him she loved him, he would just change the subject. He honestly didn't believe she was any more in love with him than he was with her. And he wasn't about to tell a chick he loved her when it wasn't true. He couldn't even tell Jackie when it _was_ true.

Hyde let out a heavy sigh and stood up, pacing back and forth until he tripped over the diary lying in the middle of the room. He reached down and picked it up, running his thumb over the top of it.

Maybe if he read some more of the diary, maybe if he kept looking he would find a reason to forget about all this and go back to how he had felt up until an hour ago...

_"Jackie, what the hell?" Hyde looked over at her when he turned off the engine and finally realized where they were._

_"Steven, I told you we were going dancing," she looked over at him matter-of-factly._

_"Jackie, when you said we're going dancing, I took that to mean we were going out. You know, like to a club or a bar or...Not...not this," he motioned toward the building with disgust on his face "You tricked me."_

_"No I didn't," Jackie narrowed her eyes "I said dancing, we're going dancing. So you better start acting like Fred Astaire!"_

_Jackie climbed out and slammed the door to the camino. She stood there fuming with her arms folded across her chest._

_"Forget it Jackie," Hyde finally got out of the car "I don't ballroom dance ok? Guys like me never step foot in places like this. Just get back in the car and let's go home."_

_"Steven," Jackie pouted, her big eyes looking up at him as she took his hands in hers "Please?...You might like it."_

_"No. I won't," he scowled._

_"Fine," Jackie pressed her lips together._

_He saw the disappointment wash over her face, defeated she turned to get back in the car. Damn it. Why couldn't he ever say no to her?_

_"Ok," he reached out and grabbed her hand "I'll go in this stupid place on one condition."_

_"What?" she looked skeptical._

_"If I do this, you're on probation. You can't take me to anymore weddings, dances, or lessons of any kind for six months...Take it or leave it."_

_"Fine," she smiled, pulling him up onto the curb and toward the dance studio entrance "I'll take it."_

_"I was afraid you'd say that," he groaned, as he allowed her to lead him through the front door._

_..._

_"Mr. Hyde, gentlemen do not wear sunglasses in the ballroom. The male dancer knows he must make his partner fall in love not only with the way he holds her in his arms but in the way he looks into her eyes."_

_Jackie watched as she saw Hyde square his jaw. She pouted softly at him from behind the instructor's back and to her surprise he reluctantly slid them off his face and hooked them onto his t-shirt._

_"Ok, now place your hand here on the small of her back," the male dance instructor framed himself with Jackie to demonstrate._

_"Yeah, yeah I got it," Hyde nudged him out of the way and shot him an intimidating look._

_"Good," the instructor smiled when Hyde took the starting position for the dance "Very good."_

_Jackie smiled with delight and tried to make her posture perfect as he observed her frame as he walked by._

_"This is hell," Hyde nodded as he glanced around the room at all the happy couples "I have had nightmares that were more fun than this."_

_"Steven!" Jackie spat, hoping nobody heard him._

_"Ok class, let's give it a try shall we?" the female instructor started the music._

_Hyde glanced down at his feet, trying to remember the steps they had just learned. His boots shuffled across the floor as he started to move with her._

_"You know Steven, you're actually good at this," Jackie giggled "Our first dance at our wedding will be..."_

_"Ok, remember that probation thing? That also includes talking about weddings."_

_"Fine," she sighed, allowing him to lead her around the polished dance floor. _

_"And if you ever tell anybody about this..." he shot her a stern look, which she tried to ignore._

_By her own estimation, she was certain Steven was by far the best dancer in the class. Even though he was trying to deny it, she could tell he was actually trying really hard. He was keeping good posture and remembering every step._

_"Now, gentlemen remember to look deep into your partner's eyes. You want her to believe she is the only woman for you."_

_Jackie felt Hyde's grip on her hand tighten a little and she felt her breath catch in her throat by the way he was looking at her. She wasn't sure he had ever looked at her quite like that. Who said he couldn't follow direction?_

_..._

_"Steven you were amazing!" Jackie squealed as they walked through the door of the basement later that night "That instructor was very impressed."_

_"Yeah, well I hope you enjoyed it cause you'll never catch me in that place again," Hyde sighed, taking off his jacket and tossing it on the back of the couch._

_"But Steven..."_

_"Jackie, nobody dances like that."_

_"Yes they do!" Jackie sighed "Ballroom dancing is romantic and sophisticated."_

_"Its also boring and for losers," Hyde quipped "I don't see what's wrong with the way we dance now."_

_"What are you talking about? We just dance in a circle," Jackie folded her arms "What's so romantic about that?"_

_Hyde shook his head with annoyance and walked over to the stereo. He flipped through a stack of records and pulled one out of the sleeve, placing it on the player. _

_Wonderful Tonight by Clapton began to play._

_"You gonna dance with me or not?" he raised a questioning eyebrow at her when she continued to stand there with her arms folded._

_She reluctantly allowed him to take her hand. He pulled her close to him, holding her hand on his chest and they started to dance. She could smell his aftershave and feel how warm he was so close to her. She felt her heart start to beat a little faster. Ok,so she got his point. Yes, ballroom dancing with him had been romantic and he had looked at her just the way she had wanted him to. But being here with him, in Eric's stuffy basement...It was better. Just her and Steven, close to each other, the lyrics of the song filling their ears. She could feel Steven's heartbeat beneath her hand, feel his breath on her neck. _

_"Steven...Am I really on probation?" she finally looked up at him, a flirty smile on her face._

_"Oh yeah," he nodded his head "You're going to be paying for this night for months to come."_

_Jackie let out a little defeated sigh and laid her head on his chest. She couldn't see it but a small smile crept onto his lips. _

Hyde scowled and slammed the diary shut.

He needed a cigarette.

**Fez and Jackie's Apartment. The Next Day. 11:00 am.**

"I am in _so_ much trouble!" Kelso announced as he came through the unlocked door.

"Michael, you're always in trouble," Jackie sighed, as she and Fez looked up from the course catalog they had been reading together.

"No, you don't understand," Kelso marched over and pushed his way between Fez and Jackie on the couch "My life is ruined!"

"Is this about Brooke?" Jackie furrowed her brow "We all told you it was a bad idea."

"When have I _ever_ listened to you guys?" Kelso scoffed.

"That's true," Fez nodded his head "Remember the time you wanted to set those firecrackers off during the school play?"

"Yeah," Kelso nodded with a laugh.

"And we all told you not to," Jackie shook her head "And you did it anyway and you set the curtains on fire...Not to mention Mrs. Eastwood's wig!"

"Yeah, I got detention for a whole month for that," Kelso smiled proudly "It was totally worth it though cause we had a substitute for the rest of the year and I got to cheat off Donna. I got a B in that class."

"You know, I cheated off Donna all through that spanish class we took together when you guys were seniors...I got a B too. We should have cheated off someone smarter. I mean, I deserve an _A_ in everything," Jackie insisted.

Kelso nodded his head in agreement.

"What did you do to Brooke?" Fez sighed.

"Ok," Kelso set up on the edge of the couch and took a deep breath "So I went to Brooke's apartment and nobody was home. So I went next door and talked to her neighbor Heather...Yeah, she is one hot neighbor chick. She opened the door without a bra on and everything...Man, if things don't work out with Brooke I should totally ask her out..."

"Michael!" Jackie rolled her eyes "What happened with Brooke?"

"Oh, so anyway. She told me Brooke was having dinner at this french restaurant downtown, so I drive all the way over there and on my way there I get a speeding ticket. Which I totally shouldn't have got because I'm an ex cop and its like an unwritten rule that once you're a cop, you're like free to do whatever you want for the rest of your life!"

"Get to the point already!" Fez shrieked "Did you catch Brooke with another man or not?"

"Well, I ran into the restaurant and she was sitting at a table with this guy in a suit. So you know, being a normal rational guy I went over to him and punched him in the face."

"What?" Jackie and Fez both shrieked that time, in unison.

"Yeah, so after Brooke finished hitting me with her purse, she told me that the guy was her brother Thomas...and then the manager of the restaurant kicked me out...He would have called the cops except I told him that I used to be a cop...Yeah, he just laughed at me and locked the door."

"Wow," Jackie leaned back on the couch and shook her head "So you knocked out her brother?"

"Yeah, Brooke was so mad at me that when I brought Betsy back, she took her from me and slammed the door in my face...You guys, what am I gonna do?"

"You know Michael, maybe you and Brooke just aren't meant to be," Jackie lightly rubbed him on the back comfortingly.

"No," he shook his head "I know that we _are_. We have a child together and...and she's a great person. I just, I have to convince her that we are perfect for each other...Hey, will you guys help me?"

"Well, normally I would say I could just have _sex_ with her," Fez shrugged "But since I have become a _master _at it, she would probably just fall in love with me and drop you like a bad habit, baby."

"That's true, I mean you have really come into your own," Kelso nodded in agreement.

"Ugh," Jackie rolled her eyes again "Michael, you need to ask her out on a formal date. You know, pick her up, bring her flowers, buy her something _really expensive_."

"Yeah, take her to some fancy restaurant and have some candles, music, you know set the mood for_ lo-ove_," Fez smiled.

"I'll pay you guys fifty bucks if you help me this weekend!" Kelso stood up.

"Each?" Jackie looked up at him defiantly.

He glanced over at Fez, who mirrored Jackie's expression. A hundred bucks?...He really needed their help because he was bound to screw it up on his own.

"Ok, each," he relented "So will you do it?"

"I'm in," Fez stood up and slapped Kelso on the shoulder, then walked into the kitchen.

"Me too," Jackie nodded "But if you screw up this time, I'm done. Do you know what torture it was babysitting with Hyde?"

"Really? I figured you guys would be making out by the time it was over," Kelso shrugged.

"What? No!" Jackie shook her head.

"Whatever, I gotta get back to Chicago and go to work," Kelso turned to go "See you guys on Saturday!"

He slammed the door behind him.

"Why do I have a feeling we are making a big mistake?" Jackie looked over at Fez, who was making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Oh Jackie, be serious," he stared at her "_Of course_ we are."

**Forman's Kitchen. 2:15 pm**

"Kitty, what are you doing?" Red sighed when he walked in from the driveway to find Kitty sitting at the kitchen table with half a dozen cookbooks spread out all around her.

"Oh, I was just looking over some recipes for the Halloween party," she giggled, flipping through one of the books "I just, I love parties!"

"Well that makes one of us," Red shook his head as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Red," Bob came through the back door with an envelope in his hand "This came today."

He tossed it down on the counter and stood there with his hands on his hips.

"I don't care what you got in the mail, Bob. Do I look like I care?" Red went to the refridgerator.

"What is it Bob?" Kitty stood up, taking the envelope and pulling the folded up paper out that was inside "Oh...Its the bill for the wedding."

"Yeah, its an itemized statement," Bob shook his head "If you two think I'm paying twenty-four thousand dollars by myself..."

"Twenty-four thousand_ dollars_?" Red gasped, slamming the door to the refridgerator shut and racing over to rip the paper out of Kitty's hand.

"Well, there must be some mistake," Kitty sighed, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh no," Red shook his head "There's no mistake. I knew those kids should have never put Jackie in charge. That girl has no concept of the value of the American dollar!"

"Well what are we going to do?" Kitty dropped into her kitchen chair.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do!" Bob started with a determined face, then glanced over at his new in-law "...Go ahead, tell her what we're going to do Red."

"We're going to make Eric and Donna pay for it," Red slapped the paper down onto the counter.

"We are?" Bob and Kitty both asked with puzzled expressions.

"Of course," Red insisted, sitting down across from Kitty "Look, I told you Kitty, those two kids had no business getting married this young. Well, they're about to get a good strong dose of reality."

"Oh Red, we can't do that to them," Kitty shook her head.

"Yeah Red, my Donna has enough on her plate trying to take care of Eric."

Kitty shot Bob an annoyed look.

"Well then maybe_ your _Donna should learn how to cook because_ my _Eric hasn't had a good home cooked meal in weeks!"

"Just can it you two," Red leaned back in his seat "Donna and Eric are both adults. This was _their _wedding, _their _responsibility."

"Well, my baby is not going to go hungry because of this. We promised we would help them. So Red Forman, get out your checkbook and kiss your money goodbye! Otherwise this time _I'll_ be the one putting my foot up someone's_ behind_!" Kitty insisted, standing up from the table and flying out the door.

"You just had to go to the mailbox, didn't you Bob?" Red glared at him.

**Forman's Basement. 9:02 pm**

Hyde shuffled through the basement door, slamming it shut behind him. Sometimes it really sucked being a manager. He was so freakin tired of people coming to him with their lame ass problems. That was why he went to Grooves as little as possible. He had been forced to go today, the store was going through a major overhaul and the layout had to match all the other stores. Except for the pit. He had fought WB to keep the pit, and finally won out. It had been a good distraction though. Barking orders at his employees was a lot more fun than hanging around the basement, with that stupid purple diary staring at him.

He headed into his bedroom and dropped his wallet and keys on the top of his dresser, then pulled off his shades and hooked them onto his shirt.

Man, his mind was still reeling from last night. He still didn't know what the hell to do. It was times like this when he wished Forman still lived upstairs. Not that he would pour his freakin heart out to him, he wasn't even sure he had a heart...but it would be nice to bounce some ideas off him.

When it came down to it, Jackie was the same person she always was. She was bossy and vain and needy. When he first met her, he had hated all those things...he had hated her. Then as time went on he realized she wasn't so bad. She drove him crazy and made him want to pull his hair out, but she stopped making him have the urge to shoot himself in the head.

And she had her good points. She could be understanding when she wanted to be, she was funny and she was smokin hot. But it wasn't just that, she had believed in him. Sure her constant pushing him to do things got on his nerves, but at least she thought he could do something with his life. Other than the Formans, nobody had ever really made him feel that way. Especially not a chick.

Somehow, when he was with her he had accepted all her bad points. He had dealt with the self-centeredness and the bitchiness because he could see all the good things too. Maybe that was what love was? Or maybe he was starting to sound like Forman again...

Hyde scowled at himself, and pulled the diary out from under his pillow. There had to be something bad in here. Some deep, dark secret she never told him that would make him hate her again...

_Hyde dropped onto his cot and tucked his arm behind his head. _

_Silence._

_Peace and freakin quiet._

_Donna and Forman had been in the basement all evening talking about their engagement. Not to mention Kelso had been running around writing out fake citations. He couldn't believe Kelso was gonna be a cop. What the hell? It was the worst idea ever. Well, after Forman and Donna getting engaged._

_Knock._

_Hyde sat up and listened. What the hell was that?_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_He groaned and flipped the lamp on in his room. His eyes were still adjusting as he made his way to the basement door. He lifted up the shade and saw Jackie standing on the other side, in her pajamas._

_"Jackie," he raised an eyebrow as he opened the door "What the hell man? Do you know what time it is?"_

_"Steven," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him so tight he thought she might cut off his oxygen._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Oh Steven," she sighed into the side of his neck "I didn't have anywhere else to go."_

_"What are you talking about?" he finally pulled her off him, and got her to sit down on the couch._

_"Its my mom," she shook her head, one tear sliding down her cheek "You know how I told you she was out of town?"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"So, she's not coming home. She keeps sending me these postcards and writing about what a wonderful time she's having...How can she do that when my dad is jail? He's her husband, she needs to be home trying to help him. He is in __**so **__much trouble."_

_"That still doesn't explain why you're here in the middle of the night?" Hyde sighed, leaning back on the couch._

_"Well, she stopped paying the housekeeper and...well I was all alone and..."_

_"Wait a minute, you mean you've been spending the night at home by yourself?" Hyde sat up and turned toward her "Jackie, why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I just didn't," she shrugged, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve "I didn't want you to...I didn't want you to feel sorry for me, ok?"_

_"Forget that," he shook his head "You don't need to be there by yourself. Look, I'll just tell Mrs. Forman that you need somewhere to stay and..."_

_"No, no Steven you can't," she grabbed his hand "I don't want anyone to know ok? I am __**Jackie Burkhart**__, I don't have problems like this."_

_"Well you do now," Hyde's voice softened "Look Jackie..."_

_"No," Jackie stood up "No, I'll be fine ok. I'll go home and I'll be fine."_

_"You're not going home," Hyde followed her as she walked toward the door "...Look, you can stay with me all right? I won't tell them you're here."_

_"Really?" he saw her face light up._

_"Yeah, I mean, I can't let you go home by yourself," he shrugged "But you gotta be quiet ok? If they catch you down here, we're both dead."_

_Jackie followed him into the bedroom and watched as he pulled the blankets back and climbed into the bed first. She stood there and watched him for a minute. _

_"You gonna get in or what?" he looked up at her._

_She nodded her head and climbed in beside him, and felt his arm wrap around her as she settled her head down on the pillow. His other hand turned off the lamp and they lay there in the dark._

_"Steven," she whispered._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thank you."_

_She felt his fingers lace with hers._

_"Go to sleep Jackie," he whispered close to her ear._

_"Steven?" _

_"You're welcome."_

Hyde shut the diary and stuffed it back under the pillow.

Instead of finding reasons to hate her...He was finding reasons to tell her the truth. He probably needed to stop reading the stupid thing.

**Eric and Donna's Apartment. Two Days Later. 5:30 pm**

"Eric, guess what?" Donna came through the front door with a large envelope in her hand.

"You got advanced screening passes to The Empire Strikes Back?" Eric squealed like a little kid.

Donna stood there staring at him.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll be waiting two more weeks then," he bowed his head sheepishly and turned back to the stack of fifth grade science papers he had been grading.

"Ok, you started that countdown months ago," Donna sat down beside him "You were marking the days off on the calendar for the movie instead of our wedding. I think you can wait a few more days."

"A few more days? Donna, it feels like a lifetime," Eric sighed in agony.

"Well, anyway. I have better news than that. Our pictures just came in the mail!"

"Two more weeks," Eric shook his head, as he marked an answer wrong with a red pen.

"Eric!" Donna narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry," he sat down the papers and turned to her "I'm sure the pictures are very exciting too."

Donna ripped the envelope open and hurried to pull the album out.

"Although lightsabers and intergalactic warfare is hard to beat," he finished.

She glared at him.

"I'm done," he insisted and turned his attention to album as she flipped it open.

"Wow, these are great," Donna marveled as they turned through the pages "...Look Hyde's actually smiling in this one...Oh, and there's Fez and your mom dancing...And there's Kelso and Brooke going into the women's bathroom...Wait a minute!"

Donna held the picture closer to get a better look. It was actually a picture of Donna dancing with Bob, but you could clearly see Kelso holding Brooke's hand heading through the bathroom door.

"What? Let me see that," Eric snatched it away from her "Oh my God! I told him no wedding reception sex, does he listen? _No_!"

"I thought she left early," Donna shook her head.

"Well, I guess she made a little time for something else before she hit the open road, _Donna_!" Eric sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"That dillhole!" Donna flipped the page at last "Just wait until I get my hands on him this weekend!"

"Ok, let's just try to forget it and move on," Eric suggested, as they went back to looking at the pictures again "...Wait, is that Fez's hand on my mom's butt?"

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. 7:30 pm**

"Where you going?" Jackie looked up from her place on the couch as Fez walked by her.

"I have a date," Fez grinned, as he straightened his jacket proudly.

"A _date_?" Jackie looked clearly annoyed "But I thought we were gonna watch Dallas?"

"Hm, a date with a sexy flight attendant or sitting on the couch eating popcorn watching a soap opera?...I see your point," he agreed and thought for a second "But I still have to go with the sexy flight attendant."

"But Fez," she sighed.

"I said sexy flight attendant!" he repeated, before shutting the door behind him as he left.

"Great," she sighed, flipping on the television "Another night alone."

Any other night, she would have just went over to the Forman's. But she didn't want to risk running into Hyde.

She supposed she could do something constructive and work on the outline for next week's show. No, she would just have Brian do it for her tomorrow.

Maybe she could start planning Michael's date. He didn't stand a chance without her help. Michael had never truly romanced a girl in his life. For that matter, neither had Hyde. Not really.

She laid back on the couch, her mind spinning and waited for Dallas to start...

_"Didn't I see this place in some movie?" Hyde scoffed, as he walked through the door of the restaurant with Jackie "Some lame movie, manufactured by women who have a skewed perception of..."_

_"Oh shut your pie hole," Jackie rolled her eyes at him, as they waited for the hostess._

_"Seriously Jackie. It looks like something out of Lady and the Tramp."_

_"I love that movie!" Jackie gasped._

_"I figured you did," he sighed, fidgeting with the tie around his neck "Can I take this stupid thing off?"_

_"No."_

_"You have a reservation?" the hostess approached them, lookingly warily at Hyde._

_"Yes, its under Hyde," Jackie grinned._

_"Of course, right this way," she instructed them to follow her._

_It was an italian restaurant. Hyde was right, it was just like the places you see in the movies. Checked tablecloths, ciante bottles with candles, the whole bit. _

_"There you go Mr. and Mrs. Hyde," she pulled out a chair as they reached the table._

_"Oh no, we're not," Hyde started to interject with an uncomfortable look on his face._

_Jackie slapped him on the chest._

_"Its perfect, thank you," Jackie smiled at her, as she walked away._

_"Ok, you're __**not **__going to start that," Hyde pointed across the table at her once they were seated._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Jackie flipped open her menu._

_They sat in silence for a minute, violin music playing in the background._

_"So..." Hyde glanced over his menu "You're paying, right?"_

_"What?" Jackie stared at him in shock._

_"Are you kidding me? Did you even look at the prices at this place? If you want me to pay, then we're going to Fatso Burger," he shut his menu._

_"Steven," she looked at him, her eyes pleading and her trademark pout starting to surface on her lips._

_"Jackie," he looked at her sternly from behind his glasses._

_"But this is our first, real date as a couple," she sighed "And I wanted it to be special."_

_"It can be special at Fatso Burger. They have lots of specials at Fatso Burger," he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest "As a matter of fact, you can order whatever you want there."_

_"Good evening," the waiter came over to the table "May I interest you two love birds in a bottle of wine to start off your meal?"_

_Jackie shot Hyde a pleading look. He felt something hit him, right in his gut. She wanted this. She wanted this 'perfect' dinner with him. If he left now, she would be pissed at him for weeks. And she looked so beautiful sitting there, staring at him._

_"Um, I'll just have a water," he managed to get out, better save every freakin penny he could._

_A grin came across Jackie's face._

_..._

_Hyde watched as Jackie used her spoon to take another bite of the tiramisu from the plate sitting between them._

_"You happy now?" he asked, leaning forward on the table._

_"Steven, this was amazing," she smiled, reaching across the table and holding his hand._

_He still wasn't used to all these public displays of affection, at least ones that meant something and weren't just random makeout sessions._

_"Good," he nodded "Because its going to cost me a fortune."_

_"Look Steven," her smile fell a little and she reached for her purse "If you don't have the money then I'll..."_

_"No," he shook his head "I'll pay for it. Its cool."_

_"Really?" she looked shocked._

_"Yeah man, this is what you wanted so," he shrugged._

_"That's really sweet," she smiled, genuinely touched._

_"Hey. Don't call me sweet ok? I'm not sweet. I'm rotten to the freakin core."_

_"Whatever," she grinned, eating her last bite of tiramisu._

_..._

_Hyde stood in front of Jackie on her parent's front porch an hour later. He had finally been able to let go of the cash in his wallet to pay for dinner and figured it was a good idea to get her home before she suggested they go somewhere else, like the mall..._

_"I had a really great time tonight Steven," she smiled at him._

_"Yeah, it was ok," he nodded with his chin in agreement "The place looked totally lame but the food was good so..."_

_"So thanks for picking me up and driving me home," she tucked her hair behind her ear "It was a very 'boyfriend' thing to do."_

_"Yeah, well don't expect this on a regular basis," he fidgeted nervously "I freakin hate wearing ties."_

_"Well, I think you look really handsome," she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek._

_"So, I gotta get going," he motioned toward the camino._

_He told himself he hated when she got all mushy on him. The truth was he liked it but it made him nervous. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. And he didn't want to say something pathetic like Forman, or even Kelso, would._

_He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him even after the kiss broke._

_"Goodnight Steven," she whispered up at him._

_"Yeah, night Jackie," he nodded, before letting go of her and walking off the porch._

_She stood there and watched him go. She never dreamed, well at least not in a long time, that she would end up with Steven Hyde. But she was really starting to care about him._

_Hyde walked as fast as he could to the camino and jumped in. Once the door was shut, he let out a sigh of relief. He never thought he'd being doing this crap. Getting dressed up, paying for overpriced food, kissing a girl goodnight on her front porch...but somehow it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. But there was no way in hell he would ever admit it._

**Forman's Basement. Two Days Later. 12:33 am**

Hyde sat on the couch, Johnny Carson was on the television but he wasn't really paying any attention to it.

He was staring at the diary sitting on the table in front of him. It was like wherever he went, he couldn't escape that stupid thing. He needed to take it back to Fez, get rid of it and try to forget that he ever opened it.

Fez had been there earlier. He hadn't said a word about the diary and Hyde hadn't either. They had just watched Chico and the Man and Mrs. Forman had made them peanutbutter cookies.

He couldn't sleep. Not that he ever got that much sleep.

He opened a can of beer and took a big gulp of it.

He still had no idea what to do.

Maybe he should read it one more time...

_"Oh, are you speaking to me now?" Hyde glanced up from his seat on the couch as Jackie entered the basement._

_"Sort of," she sighed, dropping down on the otherside of the couch and leaving a space between them._

_"Look," Hyde turned to face her "I don't know why you guys are so pissed off. Its no big deal."_

_"Really? If it wasn't a big deal then why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because I knew you would make it a big deal," he groaned, turning back to face the television._

_"Steven, this is terrible. I mean, my mother goes after every man in her sight."_

_"So what? Because I saw her topless, you think your mom is gonna like come on to me now?" he scoffed._

_"Well, don't you? Michael told me how you were talking about her."_

_"Ok, the first thing you need to do is not listen to Kelso."_

_"Steven, do you think I'm beautiful?"_

_"What?" he jerked his head around, his annoyance building "You're not going to start that insecure crap again like you did with Brooke are you?"_

_"Just answer the question," she narrowed her eyes at him._

_He ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek and turned back to her again._

_"Jackie, if I didn't think you were hot I wouldn't have gotten with you in the first place," he sighed, hoping that would suffice._

_"That's not good enough," she moved closer to him on the couch._

_"What do you want me to say? I'm with you. You're my girlfriend. If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be."_

_She continued to stare at him._

_"I don't want your mom ok?" he sighed "I don't want any other chick...Just you. But you gotta stop this insecure crap."_

_"Fine," Jackie smiled satisfied._

_She leaned over and kissed him softly, then hopped off the couch and headed for the door._

_"Oh and by the way, I saw Bob naked. See ya!"_

_What the hell?_

Hyde took another sip of his beer and flipped to another page.

_"You two ride with Red," Hyde motioned to Kelso and Fez as they stood outside the Burkhart ski cabin._

_"Hyde come on man," Kelso began to protest "Why?"_

_"Because I said so," Hyde frogged Kelso in the shoulder._

_Kelso and Fez shook their heads, stomping off in annoyance. It would be a long ride home and they were sure to get a lecture. All the while, Kelso's stash was sinking to the bottom of the lake. _

_Jackie got into the passengers seat of the camino and waited for Hyde to get in. This had been a long night. She kept thinking about her poor father. He had worked so hard, despite what everyone said about him she knew he was a good man. He had given her everything she ever wanted, didn't that count for something? He had loved this cabin. And now it was going to be auctioned off to some stranger. _

_"Man, I'm tired," Hyde jumped in the car and began to follow Red as they pulled onto the road._

_"Steven," Jackie glanced over at him "Do you think my dad could ever buy this cabin back?"_

_Hyde thought for a second. Should he answer this honestly?_

_"Well," he cleared his throat "I guess technically he could but...no I don't think so Jackie."_

_"Its just so unfair," she layed her head back on the seat._

_"Yeah, well," Hyde shrugged._

_What was he supposed to say? Her father was a criminal. Yeah it sucked, but he wasn't going to build her up into thinking that her dad was a good guy._

_"That's all you can say?" she looked over at him._

_"Ok, look," he cleared his throat again "I know you love him and he's your dad, but he got caught. Yeah it sucks for you but the guy embezeled money. I mean, what did he expect? I know the officials in this town aren't geniuses but he should have known someone would figure it out."_

_"How do you deal with it?" she asked him after a few seconds of silence._

_"Deal with what?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the road._

_"With your dad not being around. With him being a..."_

_"Loser?..I don't know," Hyde shrugged "I don't really know my dad. Its not like I grew up in some fairytale like you. I knew from the beginning who he really was."_

_"That was hard for you huh?" she turned toward him, and he could hear the sympathy in her voice._

_"Can we not talk about it?"_

_"Fine," she sighed "I don't want to talk about it anymore anyway. I mean, at least I still have my daddy's house."_

_They drove in silence for a few minutes._

_"You know, we're even now," Hyde finally broke the quiet._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, I was just thinking about how you saved my ass back there with Red...Now we're even."_

_"Huh?" _

_Jackie could be so clueless sometimes. He glanced over at her with a smirk on his lips._

_"Remember how I saved your ass when you bought that bag from you housekeeper?"_

_"Yeah," Jackie nodded her head "That was really stupid of you."_

_Hyde grinned._

_"Yep, it really was. I should have let you take the fall. I had a year of probation for that crap."_

_She nudged his shoulder with her hand playfully._

_"But you didn't...Why did you do that anyway?"_

_"I don't know," he shrugged "I guess I thought it was my fault that you did it in the first place."_

_Jackie scooted across the seat toward him._

_"The __point__ is now we're even," he wrapped his arm around the back of the car seat, allowing her to move a little closer._

_She laid her head down on his shoulder. He was the one place she felt safe anymore._

_"It'll get better," he stated after a few minutes of driving and thinking._

_"What will?"_

_"About your dad. It'll get better."_

_She smiled and snuggled in closer to him._

Hyde finished off his beer and crushed the can up, tossing it onto the table. He shoved the diary under a cushion on the couch and layed his head back,staring up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow when Forman got to town, they were going to have to have a talk.

This thing was eating away at him and he had to make up his mind before it drove him insane.

**...**

**I finished this up around 11:40 tonight so I hope everything turned out ok. Its also a little shorter than the others but I just felt really bad about being so behind on an update that I wanted to get it posted as soon as I could.**

**Next Chapter: **Hyde gets some advice from Eric and Donna. Fez and Jackie follow Kelso on his date. Red and Bob confront Eric with the wedding bill. The whole gang gets together for Sunday dinner and things don't go as planned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to be so late again with an update. I've had a busy couple weeks plus I've had a really bad cold. Also forgot to thank you guys for the anniversary congrats! We had a great time on our cruise! We really needed it too since we don't get to see each other a lot through the week. My husband works long hours not to mention our work schedules don't coincide in the first place. :(**

**Author's Note: **When I didn't get many reviews with the last chapter, it got me worried. I hope I haven't lost a lot of you as readers! :( I'm not trying to beg for reviews, I was just concerned and hope you haven't lost interest in the story. I also apologize for the length of this chapter but the next chapter is crammed with a lot of stuff so it promises to be extra long.

...

**Forman's Basement. 11:00 am**

"Hey Forman, how's things going with your new class full of brats?" Hyde glanced over his shoulder at Eric as he came down the staircase.

"You know Hyde, you were once one of those brats," Eric pointed out as he sat down beside him.

"Which is exactly why I bought you that athletic cup for your birthday," Hyde nodded "Remember what I did to Mr. Henderson?"

"Yeah, you know it was a good thing he was a music teacher, it really improved his soprano," Eric laughed "...So what's new around here?"

"Same old, same old man," Hyde took his feet down from the table and made his way to the freezer "Where's the old ball and chain?"

"Oh she's upstairs showing my mom the wedding pictures," Eric reached out and took the popsicle Hyde handed him.

"Oh yeah, how'd they turn out?"

"Well, you'll see for yourself. Let's just say Kelso may need to borrow that athletic cup to protect himself from Donna turning _him_ into a soprano."

"Let me guess, she found out about Kelso's bathroom sexcapades? Man, you'd think he'd learn his lesson after the last time those two _collided_ in one?" Hyde rolled his eyes as he sat back down.

"Wait a minute, you knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Eric gaped.

"I don't know man," Hyde shrugged "I had my own problems at your wedding."

"You mean Jackie?" Eric took a bite of his cherry popsicle.

"No," Hyde lied "I mean, wearing that stupid purple tie and giving a freakin speech."

"And Jackie," Eric smirked.

"Yeah...about her," he sighed "I gotta talk to you about her, man."

"Oh yeah? You know as soon as she finds out about this Halloween party my mom wants to have, she's gonna have us all dressed up like the cast of Giligan's Island...Yeah we gotta stop her cause I just_ know _she'll try to make me be Giligan!"

Eric took a stern bite of his popsicle and shook his head, already annoyed at the thought.

"Ok," Hyde turned toward him, "I'm gonna give you a hypothetical and you tell me what you think."

"Well, _hypothetically_ I know I'll make the best Giligan but that's not the point," Eric sighed.

"Just shut up Forman and listen ok? I need, I need some advice," Hyde looked like the words made him nauseas just saying them aloud.

"Wait, are you asking for my advice?" an amused smile came across Eric's lips "_You_ are asking _me_ for advice?"

"I said shut up Forman," Hyde sighed, squaring his jaw firmly.

"Ok, go ahead," Eric tried his best to hide his enjoyment.

"So suppose that Jackie didn't cheat with Kelso in Chicago..."

"Ok..." Eric shrugged; Wasn't that common knowledge to everyone but Hyde at this point?

"And suppose that I have _proof _that she didn't."

"Yeah," Eric finished off his popsicle and studied the stick; Maybe there was a new knock knock joke on it.

"If you were me, would you tell her that you knew the truth?"

"You mean _apologize_?" Eric smirked "I mean, apologizing isn't exactly your..."

"I didn't say that," Hyde said quickly, pointing at him with his finger "I just said would you tell her that you knew?"

Eric stared at his best friend questioningly. He knew sooner or later, the truth would come out. He noted the look of disillusionment on Hyde's face. It didn't happen very often. Of course, when push came to shove he would always be on Hyde's side but he had been trying to get Hyde to square all this away with Jackie for months. It was kind of hard to feel sorry for him when it was so much easier to take joy in it.

"Ok, so hypothetically where did this _proof_ come from?" Eric pointed at Hyde with his popsicle stick teasingly.

Hyde ran his tongue along his cheek and let out another annoyed sigh. He should have just burned the diary and washed his hands of the whole damn thing.

"Hey guys. What' s going on?" Donna came down the stairs with the photo album in her arms, her boots hitting on the wooden steps.

"Perfect timing Donna!" Eric laughed, as he looked over the back of the couch at her "Hyde was just about to tell us how he's going to 'woo' Jackie back. Weren't you Hyde?"

"What?" Donna gasped, sitting down in Hyde's usual chair.

"Ok, don't listen to him. I'm not 'wooing' anybody, especially_ Jackie_" Hyde rolled his eyes behind his shades "You know what, just forget it. I knew I should have just dropped this whole thing!"

"What are you talking about?" Donna looked thoroughly confused.

Hyde stood up, with his hands on his hips "I just, I just need to just clear my head, man. Put things in perspective..."

"You know," Eric sat up on the edge of the couch "I haven't cleared my head in two weeks."

**11:10 am**

"I don't remember the last time I had a clear head this early in the morning," Hyde smiled from his position in the circle, a cloud of smoke surrounding him.

"Wow Hyde, I can't believe you read her diary," Donna shook her head slowly "I mean, that's so...so wrong...But on the other hand, she read mine all the time so that little snoop deserves it...Hey, did she talk about me in there?"

"Donna, _please_," Eric shook his head seriously "You are missing the point here...Jackie is going to_ kill him_!...And I want a front row seat, so um Hyde, please wait to tell her when I'm there to watch ok?"

"Maybe I won't tell her," Hyde quipped "I mean, why does she have to know? Do I really want to tell Jackie she is right about _anything_?"

"That's so true," Donna nodded "Her head will get so big, she won't be able to fit through the door _ever again_..."

"Yeah, you should _definitely _tell her," Eric nodded with a laugh.

"Man this is crazy," Hyde shook his head, disgusted with himself "I can't believe I'm spending so much time thinking about her. I thought those days were over..."

"You know," Donna stared at the orange popsicle she was holding "This popsicle is orange like a pumpkin...but it doesn't taste like a pumpkin, it tastes like an..."

"Orange?...Yeah, funny how that goes..." Eric stared at Donna skepticallly, "...Speaking of pumpkins, my mom is insisting on us having this costume party..."

"Yeah, well if she thinks I'm putting on a costume, she's got another thing coming," Hyde shook his head "The only thing I'll be doing is stealing candy and hiding behind things to scare Kelso and Fez...Yeah, best part of Halloween," he smiled mischeviously.

"When I was upstairs earlier, she was talking about dressing us up as the Brady Bunch," Donna looked worried.

"The Brady Bunch?" Eric furrowed his brow.

"Well, I guess that means its gonna be a toss up between Fez and Forman on who gets to play Cindy," Hyde laughed "Ah, who am I kidding? Fez has the lisp for it."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess that means I'm Jan cause you know Jackie will want to be Marcia," Donna sighed, then in her best Jan Brady immitation "_Jackie, Jackie, Jackie_...hmph,_ midget_."

"Ok, so I gotta joke for you," Eric squinted, trying to focus his eyes on the joke printed on his popsicle stick "Knock, knock."

"Get bent," Hyde shook his head annoyed.

"Who's there?" Donna answered, as she reached for the other popsicle she had grabbed from the freezer earlier.

"Doris."

"Doris who?"

"Doris locked, didn't you hear me knocking?" Eric cackled as if it was the funniest joke ever.

"That is really sad man," Hyde shook his head "Your students wouldn't even laugh at that and they have the minds of _ten year olds_. It's freakin lame."

"Hmm," Donna studied the new popsicle she had just opened "And this one is red like a tomato but it tastes like..."

"Cherry? Yeah, that's getting old Donna," Eric smirked before turning back to Hyde.

"Ok, I decided what to do. I'm just gonna tell Jackie. I'm just gonna bite the bullet and get it over with. That way its all on the table and she can't blame me for anything anymore," Hyde seemed confident in the decision "No more whining, no more trying to make me feel guilty...I'll be a free man."

Donna continued to be fascinated with her popsicle, oblivious to what Hyde said.

"But, _don't _you feel guilty?" Eric studied him with confusion.

He should. At least Eric would, at least most guys would. But Hyde wasn't most guys.

"No," Hyde bit back defensively "I don't feel guilty about anything. And_ she _can't make me!"

Hyde got up from the circle and left Eric alone with a distracted Donna.

"Hey, did you know there were jokes on these?' Donna gasped as she held up her sticks.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't go this long between circles," Eric laughed "We gotta see if Leo can pack us a doggie bag before we leave town."

**Kelso's Chicago Apartment. 6:00 pm**

"So how did you convince Brooke to go out with you?" Fez questioned his best friend as they stood in his kitchen.

Jackie was glued to the kitchen telephone, holding a phone book in her hand.

"I told her I wanted to talk to her about our schedule with Betsy plus, I mean come on look at me. How could she refuse_ this_?"

Kelso ran his hands up and down his chest as if he were showing off a piece of furniture on the Price is Right.

"I know I couldn't," Fez shrugged in agreement, which earned him an awkward stare.

"Ok, so I have you a reservation at this gorgeous italian restaurant downtown," Jackie practically jumped with excitement as she hung up the phone "Its perfect! Just make sure you order the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Why?" Kelso furrowed his brow with confusion.

"Michael this is not the time to be cheap! You have to show Brooke you are serious and a serious guy will order the filet mignon!"

"Here is her flowers," Fez pulled a bouquet out of a vase on the counter.

"Aren't they breathtaking," Jackie admired them "Orchids...If only your taste in flowers could have kept us together Fez."

"Yes, and if only you could be seen and not heard," Fez shot her a look.

"Burn!" Kelso laughed.

Jackie grabbed the orchids from Fez's hand and hit him with them.

"Hey, hey, hey, do you know how much these things cost? These aren't freakin carnations lady!" Fez scowled.

"So you guys are coming with us right?" Kelso interrupted their little catfight.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Michael, we can't go on your date with you. Do you want her to beat you _to death _with her purse this time?" Jackie folded her arms, as they followed him into the living room.

"No, I mean, you guys could like hide in the back of the restaurant," Kelso pulled his dark blue blazer on.

Jackie started tying his tie...habit.

"You mean spy?" Fez raised an interested eyebrow.

"Well, that_ could _be fun," Jackie agreed, as she finished with his tie and straightened his collar for him.

"So you'll do it?" Kelso looked at them hopefully.

"Fine," Jackie sighed, grabbing her own jacket off the back of Kelso's couch "We'll go."

"Kelso, can we get that hundred dollars up front?" Fez questioned him with worry, as they all walked out the door.

Fez knew the restaurant would be expensive and he also knew that Jackie never paid for her own meal.

"No way man. I've gotta pay for filet mignon and I'm not even sure what that is...Wait is it like a filet-o-fish?" Kelso questioned "Cause if it is, those things are like super cheap...I guess I'll have to buy two or something."

**Forman's Dining Room. 6:34 pm**

"I thought you kids wouldn't be home tonight?" Kitty glanced around the table "Not that I'm complaining because it is a _privelege_ to cook for my only son."

Red and Bob shared an exasperated glance at each other across the table.

"No, its just that Kelso, Fez and Jackie are all in Chicago tonight so, we just thought we'd hang around here," Donna shrugged, pushing the lima beans around on her plate.

"Yeah, I mean how much fun can you have when all the gullible ones are out of town?" Eric insisted "If there's nobody to set themself on fire, then what's the point?"

"Yeah, that's one thing that kid Kelso is good for," Red laughed in agreement "You know I still can't figure out how he managed to not kill himself with that chemistry set when he was nine...I've never seen that boy run that fast."

"I think that was the only A he ever got on a report," Donna giggled.

"That's true. He proved his hypothesis was correct. He _could _create fire if he poured all the chemicals together," Eric shook his head "And _that's _why he was banned from chem lab all through high school."

"Well where's Steven?" Kitty took a bite of her meatloaf.

"Oh he's at Grooves," Eric shrugged "He has this record signing thing tonight."

"Well, since we're all here," Red dropped his napkin onto the table next to his cleared plate "Bob received a statement in the mail the other day."

"Oh Red," Kitty sighed, then poured herself some more wine.

"A statement?" Donna looked confused.

"Yeah, Jackie typed up a bill for us with all the wedding expenses," Bob pulled the letter out from his back pocket "I see the girl at least three times a week but she mails it to me? I guess I would too for these prices."

"What are you talking about?' Donna shrugged.

"We are talking about twenty four thousand dollars," Red folded his arms across his chest.

"What?" Donna and Eric both shrieked in total shock.

"What a coincidence," Red smirked "That's the same look we all had on our faces, wasn't it Kitty?'

Kitty shook her head nervously and a little laugh escaped her lips, as she downed the rest of her glass of wine.

"I'll just, I'll just go get the dessert," she excused herself quickly.

"How could Jackie do this?" Donna gasped, shaking her head slowly.

"Well, well," Eric stumbled for words to respond to Donna "Well, just for that she is _so_ being Jan Brady!"

"Marriage hasn't changed you at all...has it dumbass?" Red stared at him.

**Chicago. Trattoria Roma. 7:15 pm**

"This place is great," Fez admired the restaurant as he sat with Jackie at their table in the back.

"Yeah, italian restaurants are so romantic..." Jackie trailed off.

Reminiscing about her italian first date with Hyde had inspired the idea. If it could make Hyde even the least bit romantic, it could do wonders for the ice Brooke had around her heart toward Michael.

"It's just like Lady and the Tramp!" Fez gasped.

Jackie smiled. That was exactly the reason she had thought her and Fez would work out last year. They thought alike, they liked the same things, they could practically finish each others sentences sometimes. But she had learned that just because you had a lot in common didn't mean that you were compatible. Life would be a lot easier if that were true, but if there was no spark, no butterflies...it just didn't matter.

"Oh look there they are!" Fez pointed out, as they watched Michael and Brooke take a seat near the front of the dining room.

"She has on a low cut top," Jackie noted "That's a good sign."

"She's smiling," Fez whispered from behind his menu.

"Can I take your order?" a confused waiter with horn rimmed glasses approached them, as they whispered back and forth.

"Oh get lost four eyes," Jackie spat, turning her attention back to the couple as they read over their own menus.

"She's charming," the waiter quipped to Fez, before placing his pencil back behind his ear and walking off.

"I think he likes you," Fez grinned at Jackie, who ignored him.

"Look, look," she gasped "She's laughing...Oh and she's batting her eyelashes! _Classic _popular girl move."

They continued to stare for a few minutes. Everything looked like it was going well...

"Are you two going to order or not? This isn't dinner and a show," the waiter walked up to them again.

Jackie shot him an annoyed look but flipped open her menu.

**Grooves. 8:20 pm**

"Diggin the new layout Hyde," Donna observed as she and Eric made their way through the front door.

"What are you two doing here?" he groaned, looking over at them as he stocked one of the shelves.

"What's with the attitude?" she scoffed, as she dropped down on the couch and started flipping through a stack of records.

"Come on Donna, try to be understanding...Our big boy has a big day ahead of him tomorrow," Eric patted her on the shoulder with mock empathy directed at Hyde.

"What?" she wrinkled up her nose in confusion as she read the liner notes on a Pink Floyd album.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you were taste testing all the popsicles in the deep freeze," Eric shook his head, and stood up walking toward Hyde "Let me refresh your memory, Hyde is going to aplogize to Jackie."

"I'm not going to apologize," Hyde scoffed "I'm just...gonna tell her she was right."

"Sounds like an apology to me," Donna quipped as she tossed the album back onto the table.

"Man this sucks," Hyde huffed, walking over and taking his usual seat in the pit "I didn't want to deal with this crap again."

"What are you talking about? You deal with it every day," Donna sat up on the edge of the couch "You and Jackie have been dancing around each other for a year now, its time to grow up."

"Well, I'm not telling her about the diary," Hyde folded his arms across his chest.

"Why not?" Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I still remember what she did to Fez's car last year," he shook his head "She's not getting anywhere near the camino."

Eric remembered his mother recounting the story of Jackie's unrequited love and the graffiti she had sprayed onto Fez's car in one of her many, lengthy letters.

"Then how are you going to explain everything?" Donna looked doubtful.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me out..." Hyde grinned.

"No way, I'm not helping you keep a secret from Jackie. The vista cruiser is all we've got," Donna insisted, blowing a bubble with her chewing gum.

"Man, when are you just going to admit you still want to be with her?" Eric sat down beside Donna.

"Because I don't," Hyde stared Eric down.

It was bad enough he was having to fight the urge to admit that to himself, he sure as hell wasn't going to say it out loud. It sickened him. Not to mention he knew her reaction was going to make him wish he was dead all over again.

"Well you may have to get in line to get to Jackie tomorrow," Eric sighed "My dad's foot is looking for a new home at casa del Jackie."

"We are too!" Donna shot him a look "How could Jackie rack up a twenty four thousand dollar wedding bill and not bother to tell us?"

"What?" Hyde scowled with surprise "Why the hell weren't you keeping tabs on her? This is _Jackie _we're talking about."

"I was so excited!" Donna shrieked in defense when both guys turned their eyes to her "I just agreed with her because everything was so pretty. Its not my fault...She knew we were on a budget!"

"Its all my fault..." Eric shook his head "I should have known better than to let Darth Vader plan our wedding...The force is as dark as it is strong with that one..."

**Trattoria Roma. 8:30 pm**

"Michael, I'm sorry. The way you treated Thomas was just a perfect example of why you aren't the right man for me."

Jackie and Fez strained to hear the discussion across the room. They had been calmly eating their spaghetti and drinking their ciante, when they suddenly heard Kelso start begging for forgiveness. Now they could care less about their breadsticks and could only focus on the conversation that was continuing to get worse as the minutes passed.

"Just, just give me one more chance Brooke. I really, really like you...No that's not true. I don't just _like _you," Kelso sheepishly tossed the hair from his eyes "I, I love you Brooke...We're Betsy's parents and..."

"Its not up for discussion Michael," Brooke interrupted him.

Kelso's face fell and he stared down at this plate of half-eaten lasagna.

"That tramp," Jackie tossed her napkin on the table.

"I'm with you," Fez agreed, as he followed Jackie through the crowded restaurant toward their table.

"Hi Brooke," Jackie put on her best fake smile once she reached them "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner but you are making a _big_ mistake."

"Jackie, Fez? What are you two doing here?" Brooke looked less than pleased to see them.

"The reason we're here isn't important," Jackie put her hands on her hips.

Kelso shared a worried look with Fez.

"Excuse me?" Brooke looked bewildered "Um, if you two don't mind Michael and I were having a conver..."

"Oh, I know what you were doing. In fact, the whole restaurant could here you," Jackie was going into full bitchy cheerleader mode "But I'm gonna stop you right there before you make yourself look any worse."

"Me?" Brooke looked shocked, the tone of her voice starting to get defensive "Michael is the one who..."

"_Michael_ is doing the right thing. _Michael _is a great father to your daughter. And for some reason, he loves you."

Brooke scrunched her nose up with disapproval.

"Yeah, I don't get it either," Jackie shook her her head in disgust at Brooke, flipping her hair over her shoulder "And for someone who is constantly putting Michael down and refusing to have a relationship with him, you sure are willing to _skank it up _with him in every available bathroom in the tri-state area."

"_Burn_," Kelso couldn't resist, although he didn't say it with his usual enthusiasm.

"What?" Brooke tried to show innocence.

"Yeah, we all heard about your little bathroom break at Eric and Donna's wedding," Jackie smiled satisfied with herself "Really classy for someone who thinks _she's_ too good to give a guy like Michael a chance."

"But," Brooke started to defend herself.

"Michael is a good person. Yeah, sure so maybe he isn't the smartest guy in the world..." Jackie admitted.

Kelso had to shrug in agreement looking up at Fez, who patted his shoulder supportively.

"But Michael has one of the biggest hearts of anybody I know and he would do anything for Betsy...and for you...And if you can't see that then its your loss."

"Yeah, you, you _jezebel_! You aren't good enough to shine his boots!" Fez chimed in defiantly.

"Uh, Fez I'm not wearing boots," Kelso looked up at his friend with confusion.

Jackie groaned and lightly slapped him on the shoulder. They all stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well, what's it gonna be Brooke? Cause if you say no to me, there won't be anymore skanking it up in bathrooms...well, at least not with _you_," Kelso admitted.

Jackie watched as the shame and embarrassment all washed over Brooke's face. It had been a long time since she had released even a little of her catty cheerleader attitude on someone. It felt nice.

"I, I have to go," Brooke grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Wait, you're not going to give me an answer?" Kelso stood up to block her path.

"I can't Michael, not right now," she ducked her head and pushed passed him.

It was only then that the three of them noticed that the whole dining room was staring at them.

"Yeah," Kelso tried to play it cool, putting his hands on his hips and taking his usual confident stance "She _wants _me."

Everyone turned back to their dinners.

"Well, I am _so_ taking the orchids," Jackie grabbed the bouquet off the table.

"Did you mean what you said Jackie?" Kelso smiled down at her softly.

"Yeah, I did. Michael you are a great person and even though we didn't work out, I still want to see you happy..._Even_ if its with that boring, book reading_ nerd_." she smiled back.

Kelso pulled her into a hug. It was nice to know that through everything, Jackie would always have his back when it counted. Plus, she _totally _burned Brooke.

"So..." Fez raised a worried eyebrow as they parted "Who's paying for dinner?"

"Not me," Jackie and Kelso both shrugged, walking off in seperate directions.

"Italian _bitches_!" Fez pouted, dropping down into Kelso's now vacant chair, studying his lasagana for a second before finally taking a bite.

**Forman Living Room. The Next Day. 4:36 pm**

"Oh you are _so_ going to get it," Eric smiled with satisfaction at Jackie, as he sat sandwiched between her and Donna on the couch.

"Yeah, Red's eyes were like two fireballs," Donna nodded in agreement "I was expecting to see death rays come out of those things."

Jackie looked worried, as the door to the kitchen flung open and Red, Kitty and Bob all came in.

Kitty sat a tray of crackers and cheese down on the coffee table and took a seat on the other side of the room.

"Well would you look who it is?" Red smiled "If it isn't Miss Moneybags."

"Mr. Forman," Jackie started to defend herself.

Red held his hand out to stop her.

"Just wait a minute Jackie. What you did was absolutely insane and irresponsible..."

"_Yes _it was!" Eric agreed, enjoying every second of it.

"So, Bob and I will not be responsible for paying for the wedding," Red glanced up at Bob, who reluctantly nodded slowly in agreement.

"And you _shouldn't_ be!" Eric pumped his fist in the air in solidarity with Red.

"Eric and Donna will."

"That's ri-What?" Eric was half turned in his seat, his finger pointed at Jackie when he realized the blame had been shifted so quickly.

"What?" Donna stared at Bob in shock.

"You two dumbasses are the ones who are responsible for this. It was your wedding, your parents' money and you didn't even ask to see a receipt? If you two were in charge of this country we would be in another great depression," Red stood up, his finger pointed at them sternly "Now, you two owe us every single penny of that money and I don't care if it takes you twenty four _years_ to pay it off, we will get every last cent back!"

"Thanks Mr. Forman," Jackie smiled happily.

"Oh no, no no no," Eric shook his head "It was Jackie's mom's credit cards. I mean, let's face it, the woman is so drunk all the time who's to say she will even notice it?"

"Are you saying my mom should pay for your wedding?" Jackie narrowed her eyes at Eric "She wasn't even invited!"

"As if I could tear her away from her _margaritas_ long enough to go to a wedding!" Eric shot back.

The living room erupted in a flurry of yelling and arguments, with Kitty coming to the defense of her son and throwing Pam Burkhart under the bus, not to mention calling her a bleached blonde tequila swilling bimbo...

**Forman's Dining Room. 6:32 pm**

"Well will someobody say something? We have been sitting here for the last ten minutes eating our pot roast and nobody has said a single word," Kitty tossed her fork down.

Everyone sitting around the table all turned their eyes at each other. At the moment, it was hard to find two people who were actually still speaking to each other. Bob was mad at Red for making him agree to make Donna help pay for the wedding, Kitty was mad at Red for making Eric pay, Red was mad at just about everybody, Jackie was mad at Kitty for calling her mother a lush and at Eric for throwing her under the bus along with her mother not to mention she was still trying to ignore Hyde, Fez was mad at both Jackie and Kelso for sticking him with the bill at Trattoria Roma that he couldn't afford which as a result of he had to wash all their dishes, Donna and Eric were not only mad at Jackie and all the adults in the room but also mad at Kelso for taking Brooke in the bathroom stall at their wedding and Hyde was just mad at the world...like usual. The only person who was happily eating their pot roast was Kelso. Too oblivious to be mad about anything.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hyde looked up from his plate.

"No, it is _not_," Kitty sighed "Now everybody in this room needs to apologize to each other so we can have a nice Sunday dinner."

Everyone groaned in disapproval.

"Right now!" she raised her voice a little higher.

"Fine, I'll go first," Eric sat his water glass down with a smirk "Jackie, I'm sorry that I didn't lock you out of my basement _years ago_!"

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I think you owe us all an apology for that one," Hyde insisted.

It would be really suspicious if he started defending her now. He had to ease himself into this apology...or not apology...whatever the hell it was. Besides, if Forman had locked her out then he never would have got passed that bitchy cheerleader exterior and he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"Fine, Eric I'm sorry that you are a weak, clueless _mama's boy_," she shot her glance over at Kitty "Who can't take care of his own problems!"

"I'll drink to that," Red raised his beer glass up and took a long drink.

"Ok, ok, this is not what I meant..." Kitty started to interject.

"Well, I'm sorry you two are both _bastards_," Fez broke in, holding his hands up "I have dishwater hands because you are both _too cheap _to pay for your own spaghetti!"

"I didn't have spaghetti," Kelso shook his head, as he took another bite of his pot roast.

"Well I'm sorry that Kelso can't keep his perverted grubby paws off women in public!" Donna shook her head with disgust "Would it kill you just once to have some self control Kelso?"

"Why does it always have to be my fault? Just once, why can't it be the girl's fault?" Kelso sighed.

"Well, who's idea was it?" Eric looked at him questioningly.

"...Ok, so it was mine," Kelso admitted "Damn Eric, why can't you just leave well enough alone?"

"Will you idiots just shut up?" Hyde scowled.

"I'll drink to that too," Red raised his glass again.

"Ok, I've had it," Kitty stood up "All of you are going to say I'm sorry to each other right now and we are going to have a nice family dinner. I have waited too long to have all of you around my table and we are not going to spend the night at each other's throats! Now on the count of three. One, two, three..."

"I'm sorry," everyone mumbled together.

"Red?" she narrowed her eyes at her husband, who noticeably was the only one who didn't comply.

"But I'm not sorry," he insisted "I meant every word I said."

She glared at him.

"Red?"

"We were having a nice quiet meal and..."

"Red Forman!"

"I'm...sorry," he huffed out, shaking his head in disgust at himself.

"You're not as strong as you used to be," Hyde shook his head at him "You're starting to crack Red."

"Oh shut up Steven," Red knocked back the rest of his glass of beer.

**Forman's Basement. 10:13 pm**

"Well, who can't wait to do that again in two weeks?" Eric laughed sarcastically.

"I'm excited for Mrs. Forman's party," Jackie shrugged.

"You should be," Eric agreed, then added in a low voice "_Jan Brady_."

Jackie's scrunched up her nose with confusion but turned away from him and took Kelso's usual seat.

"So Brooke really said all that to you man? That's just wrong," Hyde patted Kelso on the shoulder "She should have said it a long time ago."

"Well, I still haven't heard from her," Kelso shrugged, taking a popsicle out of the freezer "She could still change her mind. She should after Jackie went off on her like that."

"You what?" Donna laughed, turning to face Jackie.

"What did you do?" Hyde folded his arms across his chest, dropping down into his own chair.

"I just pointed out how stupid, _and skanky_, she was being by making herself physically available and not emotionally," Jackie shrugged "Besides, that girl needs a wakeup call. She's _so boring_. Would it kill her to wear something besides neutral colors? How about a jewel tone every once and a while?"

"I know. Purple would really make her eyes pop," Fez nodded in agreement, earning him a glance from Hyde and Eric.

"So you defended Kelso to Brooke?" Hyde looked annoyed.

"Someone's getting jealous," Eric whispered behind his hand in a sing-song voice to Donna.

"Shut up Forman," Hyde sighed, "...Look can you guys get lost, I need to talk to Jackie."

"I'm not going upstairs," Eric insisted "Its like World War Three up there right now."

"So go home."

"We're not going home until tomorrow," Donna shook her head happily "My classes were cancelled and Eric's class is going on a field trip so he got the day off."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Jackie looked at him confused.

"Just, just can you guys just go?" he was getting frustrated, and trying to maintain his zen to mask it.

"Look. Hyde whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them," Jackie insisted.

She didn't want a repeat of the last time they were alone in the basement.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Eric propped his foot up on the table.

"Man, just forget it," Hyde started toward his room.

"Hyde just tell her," Donna stood up and blocked him "For all our sanity, just tell her already."

"Tell me what?" Jackie stood up and walked toward them.

"Yeah, tell her what?" Kelso looked on, just as confused as Jackie.

Hyde stood there, chewing on the inside of his cheek and fighting the urge to leave. It was too late to leave now. He had no choice.

"If you don't, I will," Donna insisted with a stern expression.

"What is going on?" Jackie's brow furrowed.

"All right," Hyde let out a sigh "I just, I want you to know that I believe you."

Donna went back to the couch, sitting between Eric and Fez. Kelso dropped down in Hyde's seat, slowly biting on a red popsicle. Hyde and Jackie stood in the back of the basement, near his room.

"About what?" Jackie was growing frustrated.

"About Chicago," he ran his tongue along his cheek "I know you didn't cheat with Kelso."

"You _know_?" she looked at him skeptically "How do you know?"

"I just, I believe you ok? So, I uh, I just wanted you to know that..."

"But, why now? I don't underst-..."

"Because he read your diary!" Fez shouted from his seat on the couch.

Jackie turned to see the three of them peaking over the top of the couch like little children watching a scary movie.

"You what?" she turned back to Hyde, emotion starting to coarse through her.

"Shut up Fez!" Hyde countered, shooting him a glare that could be felt even through his shades "Look, Jackie. It doesn't matter how I know ok. I just, I wanted you to know that I believe you and that...I'm sorry...ok?"

"Oh," Jackie nodded "You're sorry."

"Yeah, I am," he shrugged, trying to play it off as casual as possible.

"So...What exactly are you sorry for?"

Hyde wasn't expecting a question and answer portion. Some yelling, maybe. Some sort of a resolution to all their constant bickering, that would be nice.

"Um, all of it?" he shrugged again.

What did she want him to say?

"All of it?" Jackie's face glazed over with disgust "So, you're sorry for letting me go to Chicago?"

Before he could say a word, she continued to speak.

"And you're sorry for ignoring me for two days and making me feel like we were over? And you're sorry for leaving me standing there in that hotel room, crying, begging you to believe me?"

Hyde squared his jaw, to fight back his urge to go on the defensive.

"And you're what? You're sorry for being gone for three weeks? For going to Las Vegas and not bothering to tell anybody where you were?"

Kelso pushed his way onto the couch to watch the action more closely. Eric and Donna shared a worried look. Maybe they should have went upstairs and risked being taken out one by one by Red.

"Oh! _And _I bet you're sorry for coming home with a wife? I bet you're really _sorry_ for that."

"Look, Jackie," Hyde sighed.

"No, you don't have to say anything Steven. You've said enough. I get it. You're _sorry_."

_Steven_.

"But you know what? I'm the one who lost her boyfriend. I'm the one who never, ever cheated on you. I'm the one who had to watch you with someone else...So you know what Steven? I don't forgive you."

Hyde could hear her voice break as she finished the last few words.

"Jackie," he started toward her with half a step and she backed away.

"How could I?" she shrugged, the pain and anger written all over her face "After everything you did to me. Making me feel like the bad guy...I l_oved_ you Steven. I loved you so much and you just...You threw it all away...You never looked back. You didn't care...So, no...I don't forgive you."

Jackie turned, grabbing her jacket off the top of the stereo and went out the basement door.

Everyone sat there, lost in thought, staring at each other.

"Well...that was awkward," Fez finally offered, fidgeting with his hands.

"Hyde..." Eric stood up.

"Just forget it Forman!" Hyde turned to them, throwing his hands up in the air "Its over. Hope you guys enjoyed your ring side seat!"

He went into his room and left the four of them alone.

"That was bad," Donna sighed.

"That was terrible," Eric agreed.

"That was _hot_," Kelso chimed in, taking another bite of his popsicle.

...

**Next Chapter: **Hyde tries to get Jackie to talk to him when the gang camps out with Eric for a midnight screening of Star Wars. Jackie and Fez have their meeting with the college counselor. Kelso gets an answer from Brooke. Kitty's Halloween Party begins and unexpected weather threatens to make the party last all night in the basement...and forces a certain two stubborn individuals to FINALLY admit the feelings they still have for each other. Also, we find out how the proposal in Vegas _really_ went down. (just one flashback, I promise. lol)


	8. Author's Update!

Hey everybody. I just wanted to drop a quick little update and let you know that **I am** working on the next chapter. I realize its been almost a month and I feel really bad about being so behind. I had a serious case of writer's block for at least a week after my last update, that coupled with work and life...But I am probably three-fourths done with the next chapter and I hope it won't take me too long to finish it. Anyway, I had gotten several messages about when the next one would be up so I just wanted to let you know!


	9. Chapter 8

This has nothing to do with this story in particular but has anybody been watching Ashton on Two and a Half Men? I realize that his character is supposed to be super smart but the things that Walden says are just CLASSIC Kelso. Every week when we watch it, my husband and I are both constantly saying "That sounds just like Kelso!" (i realize its said in the same voice but STILL. lol) Its so nice to have Ashton back on tv. I can picture Kelso being really awesome at computers and being more succesful than the rest of the gang one day. And I am in no way saying that I approve of cheating or that I think its funny but I got some twisted joy out of the fact that Ashton's supposed infidelity happened while he was hosting Danny Masterson's bachelor party in Las Vegas. Typical Kelso cheating on his girl at Hyde's bachelor party.

Also, thanks for all the reviews guys. I, in no way, wanted to sound like I was demanding reviews at all. But thank you all the same for the support! Sorry I took FOREVER to get this chapter up. I hit that point in a story where you have writer's block but I think I'm over it now! (And I already have an idea in my head for a sequel to this story) This chapter is a little more serious than the others but hopefully more comedy will be back next chapter! Hope it was worth the wait. :) Also I apologize for any errors. I didn't proofread it very much, just wanted to get it up since I took SOOO long.

...

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. 11:00 pm**

"Jackie? Jackie, come on! Let us in," Donna called from the other side of Jackie's bedroom door.

"Go away Donna."

She didn't sound very convincing. If Donna knew anything about Jackie, it was that she enjoyed attention no matter what the circumstances.

"Jackie, just open the door."

Everything was quiet for a few seconds. Donna and Fez shared a questioning look. She had decided to follow Fez back to check on Jackie. The worst possible thing had happened. Hyde had finally decided to man up...and Donna was afraid it was far too late.

"Maybe she climbed out the window?" Fez raised a worried eyebrow.

"Fez, your apartment is on the fourth floor," Donna rolled her eyes at him just before the bedroom door lurched open.

Jackie stood on the other side of it, holding a box of tissues in her hand and dressed in her flannel pajamas. Her eyes were red and the beginnings of fresh tears were shining in them but she wasn't nearly as upset as Donna had expected. Maybe she was numb? She had been numb about her breakup with him before. Of course back then she had already knocked back about a half-dozen screw drivers at a bar when she had decided she was through with him.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Jackie groaned, turning and going back to her bed, sitting in the middle of it indian style.

"We _wanted_ to check on you," Donna folded her arms, following Fez into the room "You were really upset when you left."

"Donna, I'm fine," Jackie insisted, absently playing with one of the pigtails she had made with her hair.

"Then what's with all the tissues?" Donna examined the bed that was littered with them.

"Yeah, you stopped stuffing your bra four years ago," Fez agreed, sitting down matter of factly.

The two girls looked at him.

"Fez! I _didn't _stuff my bra!" Jackie insisted awkwardly.

"Fine, try to deny it," Fez smirked playfully "Your secrets are safe with me _baby_..."

"Fez, one more word and I'll tell _everyone_ how my tube socks went missing senior year," Jackie narrowed her eyes deviously at him.

Fez clamped his mouth shut and offered her another tissue out of the box. Donna sat down on the other side of her and lightly rubbed her shoulder.

"Jackie, I'm so sorry," Donna shook her head.

"Yeah me too," Fez agreed, patting her on the other shoulder.

"Its just," Jackie let out a heavy sigh, glancing between her two best friends "I've wanted him to say those words for so long...And now that he's said them, I just feel worse."

"Why?" Donna scrunched up her nose "He knows the truth now. He had to admit that he's the one who made the mistake. You should feel _so _much better."

"But it doesn't change anything," Jackie shook her head "_Steven_ broke my heart. He left me and got _married_...I don't think he even understands what he did...He can't just expect me to forgive him."

"Who says you have to forgive him?...At least not right now," Donna shrugged.

"I just don't know how I can face him," Jackie dropped her head onto Fez's shoulder and ripped another tissue out of the box.

Fez wrapped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, and the three of them sat quietly. They had thought the initial fall out of Jackie and Hyde's breakup had been a test for the group...This might be even worse. Especially since Donna knew Hyde still had feelings for Jackie whether he wanted to admit them or not.

**Forman Driveway. 12:11 am**

Hyde sat on the hood of the camino. He was almost through his pack of cigarettes. He had been chain smoking them for the last twenty minutes.

Why in the hell did he just do that? What was he thinking? That Jackie would just accept his apology? That she might scream 'I told you so' at him and then that would be it? That suddenly everything would go back to normal. Back before Vegas, back before Chicago, back before they ever got together in the first place. To the time when they weren't really friends but weren't really enemies either. To the times when he would say he couldn't stand her but secretly liked it when she was around...And not because he wanted to get into her pants, and not because he loved her...just because he kinda liked her being there. To a time when there were no expectations and it was impossible for him to screw anything up.

Maybe she was right. Over the last few days, he had really taken a good look at his part in all of it. He was the one who jumped to conclusions...and maybe he knew why. He had been scared to death when he bought the ring, scared as hell as he drove all the way to her hotel. He had made the decision to propose to her because he didn't want to lose her. That was the only option he had if he wanted to keep her around. But that didn't mean he wasn't freakin petrified. And maybe, just maybe when he saw Kelso, when he saw the look on their faces, _maybe _he _wanted _to see something there. So that, like always, he could leave before he got left. So he could blame her for them not working out. So that he could hate her for all the right reasons instead of hating her for making him love her so much...need her so much. He never wanted to need anybody. He never wanted to _feel _anything.

"So my wife is missing," Eric announced, as he came around the camino and pulled himself up to sit beside him.

"A lot of husbands would like to have that problem," Hyde blew a large stream of smoke through his nostrils.

Eric smiled with amusement.

"Yeah, I think she's at Jackie's...Look, I'm sorry about earlier man," Eric shook his head "We should have left you guys alone."

"She knows now," Hyde shrugged "That's what I wanted right?"

He took another long drag on his cigarette and Eric studied him. He was going to try one more time and if Hyde refused to listen, then they could claw each other's eyes out for all he cared.

"Man, I know you're tired of me saying this but I'm going to say it anyway," he started.

Hyde rolled his eyes, as he lit his last cigarette.

"...I know that you still care about Jackie. And maybe I wasn't here when everything happened but I know how you two _were _together...You _never_ looked at a girl like that...Not until Jackie...And if I have learned anything this year its that if you screw up and you want to fix it...then you _have_ to fix it, man...or you'll regret it."

Hyde listened to him speak and watched him out of the corner of his eye, letting Eric's words wash over him but making sure to play the whole thing very zen.

"You done, Phil Donohue?" Hyde turned toward him.

Eric let out a sigh and shook his head disappointed. Hyde groaned, as he blew another puff of smoke up into the air and turned toward his best friend.

"Look, Forman. I know you're right, ok? But like you said, you weren't here last year. There was a lot of crap that went down. Its not that easy. We're not you and Donna ok?"

"I know that," Eric nodded "But you're still Hyde and Jackie...And that meant _something _didn't it?"

Hyde thought about that for a moment. It had been, for a long time, that wherever one of them was the other was close behind. He remembered all those years before he hooked up with Jackie, how he would rip guys apart that let their chick cling to their side. But he had become that guy. And it wasn't so much that she insisted on being there...he had wanted her there. Sure, he liked his time with the guys but Jackie was a vital part of his life for two years. Every time they had broke up, he had missed her. Missed her so bad that he had disgusted himself with how pathetic he felt and was a real ass to everybody else to compensate. Every time but that last time...That last time he had freakin lost it. That last time he had shut down all feelings he had for her. Just like he had with his mom. Just like he had with Bud.

Hyde nodded, slowly pressing his lips together, allowing himself to admit for the first time to someone else that it had meant something. That maybe it still did.

He caught Forman staring at him...It looked like freakin pity all over his face.

"Man, I'm out of cigarettes," he cleared his throat and jumped down off the camino, pulling his keys out of his jacket pocket.

Eric nodded, knowing exactly what Hyde was doing. What he always did. Pretend like nothing Eric had said affected him but they both knew that it had. He slid down off the car and went back into the house, leaving him alone in the driveway. Maybe he had finally gotten through to him.

**Eric and Donna's Apartment. Two Days Later. 12:34 pm**

"Oh Fez, this is so exciting!" Jackie grinned, as she stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of Donna's closet door.

She smoothed out the skirt to her dark blue suit she had decided to wear for their appointment with the college counselor. She was proud of herself and how she had managed to pull it all together. The last few days had been terrible. But she kept telling herself if she made it into Madison that she would be able to start over.

"I'd give you an A," Fez winked at her as he straightened his tie "Now, let Fez look at his reflection."

"You guys are gonna be late," Donna walked into the tiny bedroom to find them fighting over the mirror.

"Donna, do you have any chocolate?" Fez finally relinquished the mirror " I'm nervous and when I'm nervous chocolate _relaxes _me."

"Um, I think we have some peanut butter cups in the..."

"I'll find them!" Fez pushed passed her and made his way to the kitchen.

"So, have you seen Hyde?" Donna sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Jackie as she continued to analyze her outfit in the mirror.

"No," Jackie huffed "I told you Donna, I don't forgive him."

"Yeah, but Jackie you have to see him. What about Mrs. Forman's party? Oh, and you promised you would come with me to see Star Wars on Thursday. You can't make me sit outside that theater all night with those four idiots."

Jackie smiled over her shoulder as she brushed her hair up into a ponytail.

"I'm going," she assured her "I'm just not going to talk to him."

"You're going to give him the silent treatment?" Donna looked skeptical "Great plan Jackie."

"Why not?" Jackie sat down beside her.

"Because that's immature. Jackie, you can't handle your problems like that anymore. If you don't want to forgive Hyde that's fine but you're going to make it harder on all of us if you start playing games."

"Uh, fine," Jackie sighed, "But I'm _not_ going to be nice to him."

"Are you ever nice to him?" Donna questioned with an amused look on her face.

Jackie shrugged in agreement as she started putting on her high heel shoes. Once they were both on, she sat back up and let out a deep breath. Donna could see that Jackie was still really struggling with Hyde's latest revelation.

"He really hurt me Donna."

"I know."

"So why can't I just let it go?" Jackie looked angry at herself.

"I don't know," Donna sat there for a second "...Because you still love him?"

"What? Donna, you're crazy. I don't..."

Donna continued to stare at her. It was unspoken between them but they both knew that she was lying. It was Hyde who had ended the relationship and Jackie would probably have kept pushing for a reunion if it wasn't for Sam. Donna had seen her that night when she went out to 'forget Hyde'...Sometimes she still saw that dejected, lonely look on Jackie's face.

Jackie had tried, had tried so hard to get over him. She had dated Fez for crying out loud! She had told herself she hated him. Told herself that his opinions, his feelings didn't matter to her but ever since Eric came back...Ever since everything started to get back to normal...It had been harder and harder to pretend. Now she could see that all that hate she felt for him had just been anger, hurt and rejection. She didn't hate Hyde. She never had. Jackie quickly changed her facial expression, trying to look upbeat and oblivious to what had just been said.

"Ugh, I don't want to think about it. Let's go," she stood up, tossing her ponytail "And _don't_ try to introduce me to any of your feminist friends! I heard about what goes on with them on campus. I mean, I know I'm beautiful but I gotta draw the line."

Donna laughed at her, as she followed her out the door.

**Admissions Office. Thirty Minutes Later.**

"Oh and I was co-captain of the cheerleading squad for two years. And I was voted most popular _and _best legs," Jackie smiled as she listed all of her accomplishments.

"And what about your grades Miss Burkhardt?" the counselor asked, looking down at her over the top of his glasses.

"Grades?" Jackie scowled "Who cares about _grades_? I was prom queen!"

"Jackie!" Donna spat at her, clearly embarrassed.

"Yes, grades," the counselor stared at her sternly "Miss Burkhardt, I believe you will find there is a lot more to life than a popularity contest."

"Life _is_ a popularity contest," Jackie shook her head "Nobody is going to remember the valedictorian in ten years but they _will_ remember me in my red dress with that tiara on my head. I was the most beautiful prom queen that Point Place has ever seen. Isn't that right Donna?"

"Um," Donna stared at the counselor uncomfortably "Uh...Jackie has her own public access show! She's great with broadcast journalism."

"Is that so?" the counselor looked impressed "Well, we have an excellent journalism program here at Madison."

"Great!" Jackie smiled "So I can start classes in January?"

"Well, we still need to see your transcripts but I think we can find a place for you here," the counselor insisted, standing to his feet "You and your friend, Fez was it? You should both get a letter in the mail in about a week or so."

"Thank you for meeting with us," Donna smiled nervously, as the counselor led them out to the waiting room where Fez was seated.

Once the door was closed, Donna whipped her head around to look at them both.

"Could you two _be _any more embarrassing?"

"What?" they both looked at her confused.

"Between you bragging about being prom queen," Donna rolled her eyes and then pointed at Fez "And you telling him the greatest achievement of your life was losing your virginity...You're both lucky that he didn't kick us out!"

"I set a goal and I achieved it," Fez shrugged with a giddy smile on his face "Over and over and..."

"We_ get it _Fez," Jackie stopped him, as the three of them walked to the elevator.

**Grooves. 3:34 pm**

"So Fez, how'd it go at Madison? You in or what?" Hyde glanced up from the counter.

"Well, I won't know for a week but how could they say no?" Fez winked, as he sat down on a stool across from him.

"Yeah, how'd Jackie do?"

"Well, Donna said once she told the counselor Jackie had her own show, that he seemed interested," Fez shrugged "I think he was just looking up her skirt."

"What?" Hyde spat, annoyed at the thought.

"Yes," Fez nodded "We dressed to _impress_."

"Man, I can't believe it. You and Jackie going to Madison," Hyde shook his head "I'll be the only one here...And I thought I'd be the first one to get out."

"You could come too," Fez offered.

"Me in college? Are you freakin crazy? I'm not going to pay somebody to teach me anything. That's highway robbery! Now the things _I_ know...people should pay me..."

The bells rang on the door and two guys came in, heading straight for the KISS albums.

"Man, I can't believe Forman is making us camp out with him on Thursday," Hyde sighed, as he flipped through a magazine "If I didn't want to be there to see the look on his face when he finds out Leia has the hots for Han Solo, I wouldn't even go."

"How do you know that?" Fez looked surprised.

"Just a feeling I got," Hyde shrugged "Han is ten times cooler than Luke, and the badass guy always gets the girl."

"Speaking of girls and the asses that love them..." Fez folded his arms "Jackie will be there."

"Yeah right. Like Jackie cares about Star Wars."

"No, she told Donna today that she is coming," Fez looked happy to deliver the news.

Hyde felt his stomach tighten. He hadn't heard from or seen Jackie since she flew out of the basement. Donna had told him the next day that Jackie needed space. Space was exactly what he wanted to hear. He wasn't ready to talk about his feelings either.

"Man," Hyde shook his head "How am I supposed to deal with her right now? Is she still not speaking to me?"

"I don't know, has she talked to you?" Fez shrugged.

"No."

"Then she's not speaking to you..._Ah burn_!" Fez slid down off the stool and headed for the door, satisfied.

**Two Days Later. Point Place Movie Theater. T-Minus 6 Hours Until The Empire Strikes Back**

"Is it really necessary that we sit here for six whole hours?" Donna glanced over at Eric, as they sat on the sidewalk outside the theater.

"Donna, this a historic night in the history of motion pictures," Eric looked at her flabbergasted "How could you ask such a question? Ten years from now, you will be able to tell our children that you were here when it all happened."

"Eric its a movie, not D-Day," Donna shook her head with a smile on her face "Just relax."

"Ok, I brought Milk Duds, Sugarbabies, and Twizzlers," Fez sat down beside them holding a cardboard box filled with packs of candy he had purchased inside.

"Cool, thanks Fez," Donna reached for a pack of Twizzlers.

"Oh these are mine," Fez blocked the top of the box "How am I supposed to sit outside for six hours without candy?"

"Or beer," Hyde approached them, sitting a twelve pack of beer down on the concrete with a thud "Its gonna be a long night Forman. Oh, and you're paying for my ticket."

"What? Why?" Eric looked shocked.

"Oh, because this was all _your _bright idea. I just showed up to watch you get all _twitchy_ when you see Luke Skywalker again...You're like half in love with him aren't you?"

Donna and Fez shared an amused glance.

"Oh, and _you_ aren't the least bit fascinated with the fact that its Luke's destiny to..."

"Yeah, save it for someone who cares," Hyde patted him on the back and popped open a beer.

"Ok, I'm here," Jackie walked up reluctantly, carrying a lawn chair in her hand and wrapped in one of her fancy winter coats.

She sat it up beside Fez's spot on the sidewalk and sat down, pulling a nailfile from her purse.

"Jackie, isn't that Kelso's chair?" Donna laughed.

"Oh, like I own a _lawn chair _Donna? Get serious. Besides its not like Michael needs its," Jackie insisted, as she began to file her nails down.

"Um, hey Jackie," Hyde moved down the sidewalk, with an uncomfortable look on his face, to stand in front of her.

"Oh, hey Steven," she said as nonchalantly as possible, not taking her eyes off her nails.

"Steven?" Hyde was taken aback.

"That's your name isn't it?" she continued to play it cool.

"Sure," he nodded, taking a sip of his beer "So, I didn't think you'd be up for this."

"I"m just here for Donna," Jackie insisted, turning her attention to her other hand "..._And_ Harrison Ford."

"Oh yes, he is quite the stallion," Fez agreed, popping a handful of milk duds into his mouth.

"So..." Hyde started again, shifting his feet nervously.

"Jackie, what the hell?" Kelso's shrieking voice broke into the conversation "I was gonna sit in my chair!"

"Good thing I got to it first," she glanced up at him "Besides Michael, you know I can't sit on the sidewalk. Its so...dirty, I mean people _walk _on it."

Kelso shrugged, grabbing a beer and sitting down across from Fez. Hyde studied Jackie, staring intently at her hot pink nails, filing them so hard he was sure within minutes she would be down to nubs.

"Hey, you realize we're the only people here right?" he walked back down the sidewalk toward Eric.

"The early bird gets the best seat in the theater," Eric pointed out confidently "Or should I say the Millenium Falcon gets the..."

"Forman, one more Star Wars comparison and you'll be watching the movie from the dumpster out back!"

**T-minus 5 Hours Until The Empire Strikes Back**

"Forman was right. There _are_ other losers in this town who are _just _as twisted in the head as he is," Hyde shook his head, as he watched yet another group of twenty-somethings set up camp on the sidewalk.

It was the third group in the last fifteen minutes to show up. Eric was reveling it; Going over theories with his fellow nerds. It was like he completely forgot the other five of them existed.

"I know," Donna watched in amazement "Its like we all landed inside Eric's brain."

"Well Eric's brain is nothing like mine," Kelso shook his head, as he bit into a twizzler "Aside from you two girls, all the chicks here are butt ugly...All the chicks in my brain are smokin hot."

"I'm out of milk duds," Fez pouted, as he shook his empty box.

"Come on Fez," Donna laughed pulling herself up to her feet "I'll go with you. I gotta use the bathroom anyway."

"Yeah, I'll come too. Nothing exciting is going on out here...Hey Donna! Do you still have your Princes Leia costume?" Kelso jumped up to follow them.

"Shut it, you perv," she pushed him ahead of her.

Jackie fidgeted nervously when she realized she was sitting alone with Hyde. It had been easy to avoid him with everyone else there.

"Look, Jackie," Hyde cleared his throat as he made his way back over to her "I get that you're really mad and I'm not saying you don't have a right to be...but I just want you know that I'm _really_ sorry..." he licked his lower lip nervously "...I screwed up."

"You sure did," Jackie finally looked up at him, her eyes narrowed.

Hyde stared at her from behind his shades for a few seconds.

"I uh," he scratched the back of his neck as he tried to decide whether or not to keep talking "...I never meant for things to, you know, happen like they did..."

"Well it _did _happen," Jackie shrugged matter of factly "And we can't change it."

"You uh, you think we can ever be, you know...cool with each other?" Hyde shrugged as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, trying not to show how hopeful he was that she might agree to it.

"I don't know Steven," she shook her head, her eyes falling from his gaze.

For some reason when she said his name now, it didn't hurt anymore. It sort of made him happy...well as close to happy as he could get.

"You guys, there's this guy over there dressed in a full Chewbacca costume!" Eric raced over to them all starry eyed "This is the _best_ day of my entire life!"

"And you just _keep_ getting more pathetic," Hyde patted him on the shoulder, walking off and leaving Jackie alone.

**T-Minus 2 Hours Until The Empire Strikes Back**

"Still no word from Brooke?" Hyde glanced over at Kelso as they sat beside each other on the ever increasingly cold sidewalk.

"Nope," Kelso shook his head "I guess she hates me now."

"Nah man, she doesn't hate you," Hyde sniffed, pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket "She's just confused."

"What is there to be confused about? I am the father of her baby and the _best _looking guy I know," Kelso scoffed.

"Yeah but you disappointed her," Hyde lit his cigarette, then offered the pack to Kelso who shook his head no.

"Well, if she can't handle disappointment then we shouldn't be together. I mean, just ask Jackie, disappointment is inevitable," Kelso sighed.

"Yeah, you really put Jackie through it," Hyde nodded "But then, so did I so who am I to judge?"

Kelso shrugged and the two friends sat in silence for a minute. Hyde taking slow drags on his cigarette and Kelso watching the ever growing group of fanatics who seemed to have elected Eric as their leader.

"Look, as much as it _pains _me to say this...I never told you the other night that I was sorry," Hyde finally spoke with a grimace on his face, blowing smoke straight up above their heads.

"About what?"

"For punching you," Hyde smirked "And for not believing you when you told me nothing happened with you and Jackie."

"Which time?"

"Both," Hyde rubbed his cigarette into the concrete and brushed his hands on his jeans "I should have believed you guys."

"You know Hyde you're a really smart guy but when it comes to Jackie you're as clueless as I am," Kelso marveled, opening a new pack of twizzlers.

"Yeah," Hyde laughed "I told you man, Jackie makes you stupid."

"So are you gonna try to get her back?"

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think I have a snowball's chance in hell," Hyde scoffed, glancing down the sidewalk to stare at Jackie as she talked to Donna.

**T-Minus One Minute Until The Empire Strikes Back**

"I can't believe this is finally happening," Eric whispered to Donna, as the six of them all sat beside one another in the dark theater.

"Eric, pace yourself...And _no_ commentary," Donna looked at him sternly.

"Yeah, we don't want the whole theater to know about your crush on Skywalker," Kelso giggled, earning a proud smirk from both Hyde and Fez.

"Donna, what am I going to do?" Jackie whispered as she sat by her friend, completely oblivious to the excitement circulating in the room thanks to all the die-hard fans.

"Um, Jackie. I realize you are at a huge crossroads in your life but for the next two hours and four minutes, I'm gonna need you to zip it," Eric leaned over Donna.

"Eric!" Donna shot him another stern look.

"What? Donna, Luke is going to bring down Darth Vader ok? He is going to single handedly bring the dark lord to his knees and..."

The music started to fill the speakers of the theater.

"Oh, sweet Jedi, it's starting!"

**Two hours and exactly four minutes later...**

"I can't believe it," Donna shook her head "He's Luke's_ father_!"

"Now there's a plot twist you didn't see coming," Hyde laughed, as he shrugged his jacket back on "So, who wants to go hang around outside and finish the other twelve pack I have in the camino?"

Kelso and Fez both grunted in agreement.

"How can you all just go back to your beer like normal?" Eric looked at him stunned "The entire realm has just been turned upside down!"

"You wanna get out of here?" Jackie glanced over at Donna.

"Yeah, bring your lawn chair and let's go," Donna laughed, following Jackie out of the theater.

"Forman, if you're gonna whine all night then just go with the other girls," Hyde shook his head disappointed "We'll be in the parking lot drinking beer."

"And eating pixie sticks," Fez chimed in.

"I'll be right there," Eric insisted, staring blankly the screen "I just need a minute."

**Theater Parking Lot. Twenty Minutes Later.**

"I just can't believe it...I've been waiting for years for Luke to stick it to Vader and not only does Vader cut off his _hand_...but he's his father?" Eric looked around the drinking circle they had formed on the asphalt "I'm going to write a letter to George Lucas. Oh yes, my friends! That man is going to be hearing from me!"

"Will you can it Forman?" Hyde looked over at him, knocking back his latest can of beer "Some of us have real problems."

"Yeah, like I have to go pick up Betsy tomorrow," Kelso hook his head, as he ripped open a pixie stick "Which means I have to face Brooke...I don't know if I can do it you guys."

"Oh Kelso, of course you can," Fez assured him "Just show her what she's missing. Wear that blue shirt with the missing buttons at the top."

"Yeah, I do look extra foxy in that one," Kelso nodded in agreement.

"So, what's _your _problem Hyde?" Fez looked across at him, a smirk on his lips.

"Just lay off him Fez," Eric insisted.

"I don't need you to defend me Forman," Hyde spat.

"Oh, he's all upset because he broke up with Jackie," Kelso answered Fez's question, oblivious to the fact that everybody there knew the answer.

"I could have told you that you were making a big mistake," Fez insisted, pouring a handful of pixie sticks into his mouth "Mmm...fruity."

"Hyde man, did you try to talk to her?" Eric opened his own pixie stick.

"This is stupid," Hyde sighed.

"If you aren't gonna talk to us, your best friends, then who _can_ you talk to?" Kelso shrugged, popping open another can of beer and grabbing another pixie stick "Aw man, I got grape...Anybody wanna trade?"

"Hyde, what you did to Jackie was terrible. Her heart is broken," Fez looked at him sternly, then held up a handful of his own pixie sticks "I'll trade you three cherry for your grape."

"Deal!" Kelso handed it over.

"_Did _you talk to her?" Eric tried to bring back the focus.

"I tried," Hyde shrugged "I don't know man, she's really pissed."

"But you wanna be with her right?" Kelso raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, do you?" Fez and Eric stared at him.

Hyde felt like his skin was crawling with all those eyes staring at him. It was as if they were screaming at him how pathetic he was. That they had known all along what he had spent over a year trying to hide from everyone, including himself. Especially himself.

"Allright! Maybe, ok?" Hyde scoffed "But it doesn't matter because she still hates my guts. So there's no point in talking about it!"

"I've never been able to figure you two out together," Kelso shook his head "What you two have is complicated. Man, I'm glad I don't have relationships like that. I've learned to stick to girls who know what they want...Well, I did until Brooke...Man I miss her."

Hyde looked at Kelso scathingly when he saw his lower lip start to tremble.

"Ok, we made a pact a long time ago. No crying in the circle!" Hyde stood up "And I don't care if this _is_ a beer circle, same rules apply! Man, I'm going home. I've shared enough feelings for a freakin lifetime."

**The Next Morning. Forman's Basement. 9:34 am**

Hyde sat on the couch, staring at the stack of photographs lying in the middle of the table. Donna had taken several of the wedding photos out of the album and left them for Mrs. Forman and told him to give them to her...Five days ago.

He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, before he finally reached and picked them up.

The first one was of Forman, Red and Mrs. Forman before the ceremony. Forman looked scared to death. Hyde couldn't help but laugh to himself about the deer in headlights look on his face.

The next one was a group shot, the entire wedding party. He and Jackie on opposite ends, as far away from each other as humanly possible. Him with his trademark slightly annoyed expression and Jackie grinning from ear to ear. She had been so proud of herself.

He flipped through a few more from the reception. Mrs. Forman and Fez dancing, Red and Bob sitting at a table eating cake...Him and Jackie dancing.

Who the hell took that picture?

It was clearly taken in the sixty seconds or so that they actually danced before the whole thing imploded. He was holding her hand, she had her arm wrapped around him. She was actually smiling up at him, probably when she was congratulating herself on how the wedding had turned out.

She looked...happy.

It looked almost natural. After all, they had danced with each other a million times before that night. If anyone didn't know any better, it looked like they liked each other.

Hyde let out a heavy sigh, and reached under the couch cushion, pulling out the little purple diary. He needed to take that thing back before she started asking questions about where it was. He placed the picture of them inside it and shoved it back under the cushion.

Taking the rest of the pictures, he headed upstairs for breakfast.

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. 5:34 pm**

"Jackie?" Hyde ducked his head through the unlocked apartment door, and when he got no reply he made his way inside.

He knew Fez was at work and figured Jackie would be at the television studio. He was right, the apartment was empty.

He made his way to Jackie's room. He was determined to get in and out as quickly as possible. He flung open the door and then stood there for a moment.

Her bed was perfectly made, with a dark purple comforter on top and matching pillowcases. Her vanity was covered with perfume bottles and makeup. The doors to her closet were open and clothes were spilling out, hooked onto the doors for extra space. He noted a stack of fashion magazines tossed onto her bedside table.

It looked like her in here. Smelled like her.

He went over to the closet and rather easily found the Steven box that was shoved in the very back. He pulled it out and sat it on the bed, studying it for a second before flipping the lid off it.

The first thing he saw was the Zeppelin shirt, which he pulled out. He was about to toss it to the side but then he remembered how Kelso said it smelled like her. Why would it smell like her? He had never seen her wear the thing. She had practically swore she never would. He held it up and inhaled the scene of it.

It smelled like her apple blossom perfume, mixed with fabric softner. After her lavender one, it was his favorite. He felt a little jolt of satisfaction in that maybe, just maybe she wore the shirt. Maybe sometimes she still did.

He layed it aside and pulled the diary out of the back waistband of his jeans. His eyes scanned over the other contents in the box.

The three pictures, tickets to her senior prom that she had pleaded with him to go to, the dried corsage he gave her the night of the Valentine's dance...a wedding magazine.

His brow furrowed as he picked it up and flipped through it. Lots of things were circled with a red pen and some corners of pages were folded down. A designer wedding dress, a five tier cake, a bouquet of orchids...

He shook his head slowly as he loaded everything back into the box, including the diary, and put it back in the closet.

He glanced around the room once more, before turning off the light and letting himself out.

_**Las Vegas. The Pink Pony. 3:32 am.**_

_Hyde knocked back what must have been his tenth shot of Jack Daniels on the night and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He could get used to this place. Nothing but booze and naked women and the best stash he had ever gotten his hands on. _

_Of all the places he could choose to come and forget, it was here. _

_He had been waiting for thirty minutes for Sam to take the stage. She had promised him she was starting a new show tonight, he would get to see something different. She had rambled on for ten minutes about the costumes and the music but he had tuned it out. _

_Sam was a nice girl. He liked her, as much as he could. Maybe the reason he had latched onto her so quickly was because she was nothing like Jackie. She was bleached blonde, pale, she laughed at all his jokes, never disagreed with him and most of all, she was simple. When she said something, he knew she meant it. There was no gray area with her. No push and pull._

_One of Sam's buddies at the club, a bouncer named Reggie had given him an extra bag earlier in the night and Hyde lit up a cigarette of it, staring at the flame burning on the end of it. _

_His head immediately started to feel loopy. The flashing lights and the whiskey only intensified the feeling as the music changed and a woman walked onto the stage. She had on a black lingerie set, matching black heels but most all she had jet black hair. It curled around her face._

_She reminded him of Jackie. A lot like Jackie. He took another drag on his cigarette and leaned back in his chair. _

_He missed her. Despite everything, despite Kelso and despite all the crap that had went on between them lately. He was trying so hard to get her out of his system but he still wanted her. She was still the only thing on his mind._

_..._

_"How much did you give him?" Sam spat with a worried look on her face, as she and Reggie tried to pull Hyde to his feet._

_"He'll be fine Sammy," he assured her "Just take him home and let him sleep it off."_

_Sam shook her head, causing the black wig on her head to fly around her face. The wig was a prop for her brand new act._

_"Jackie?" Hyde mumbled, as Sam tried to support his weight._

_"Come on Hyde," she sighed._

_"Jackie, I need to talk to you," he looked up at her, a paranoid look on his face._

_"Hyde, I'm not," Sam tried to protest._

_"No man, its really important," Hyde tried to steady himself._

_"Hyde," she shook her head._

_"Marry me," he stumbled into her, gripping her arms._

_Sam and Reggie shared a questioning look. _

_"What?" Sam gasped._

_"Marry me...Come on man, I'm serious..."_

_"Hyde," Sam started to protest._

_"Sammy," Reggie looked at her sternly._

_This was the ticket out she had been looking for. If she played this right, she could start over. _

_"Come on Jackie," Hyde almost pleaded, as he continued to struggle to stand up right._

_Sam knew all about Jackie. Well, sort of. She hadn't known her name until this moment but the minute she met Hyde she knew he was heartbroken. He didn't have to say anything to her. She knew that look in a man's eyes. It was in his demeanor. In the way that he seemed to want to self destruct. Everytime she tried to question him about his life back in Wisconsin, he would change the subject._

_"I'll drive you," Reggie nudged Sam, helping her lead him out of the club._

**Forman's Kitchen. Halloween. 4:43 pm**

"Oh, poor Steven," Kitty shook her head a she stirred the caramel she was making on the stovetop.

"I didn't think that things could get even more messy between them," Donna lamented, as she rolled out a sheet of cookie dough "But those two take messy and complicated to a _whole _new level!"

"Well, I _knew_ that there had to me more to what happened in Chicago," Kitty sat the pot off the stove and went over to the refridgerator "Those two kids belong together, I don't care what either one of them says."

"I know," Donna shrugged, as she cut pumpkin shaped cookies with a cutter "Its just so frustrating. They both have the biggest egos in the world. I'm surprised we can all fit in the same room with them."

"Well, Steven has always been prideful," Kitty sighed "He just, he doesn't know how to admit that he can't do everything by himself."

"Or admit when he's wrong," Donna rolled her eyes "I mean, would it kill him to grovel a little?"

"Oh honey, he's a man," Kitty assured her, walking up to inspect her peanutbutter cookies.

"Well, if he wants Jackie back, he's going to have to grovel," Donna wiped her hands on a towel, as Kitty took the sheet over to the oven "She's really upset with him."

"Well, what did she think would happen having Michael in her hotel room?" Kitty shook her head helplessly "You know, it wouldn't hurt for her to aplogize too."

"But she has," Donna sat down at the table "She apologized at the time but did Hyde listen? No. Of course not. I mean, we all knew it was just a big misunderstanding and we all thought he would take her back.."

"And then Samantha showed up," Kitty finished as she sat down across from her "I should have known better than to let that little harlet stay in this house. You know she never once produced a marriage license? I should have been onto her like that."

Kitty snapped her fingers. Donna smiled at her convinction, as the two began stuffing treat bags with candy.

"Yeah, well, they both acted really stupid after that," Donna insisted, as she grabbed a handful of tootsie rolls.

"You're right," Kitty nodded "I mean _Jackie and Fez_, who thought for a second _that _would last?"

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. 5:00 pm**

"Jackie, come on we're going to be late!" Fez called nervously as he sat on the couch in his Robin costume "I'm missing all the candy!"

"Ready!" Jackie stepped out and watched as Fez's eyes widened.

"You're wearing that," Fez managed to stutter out as he stood up.

"Yeah, why not?" Jackie looked down at her outfit.

Jackie was standing in the living room in a playboy club costume, complete with black panty hose and a bunny tail. She had a hot pink bowtie around her neck and bunny ears on her head.

"Where did you..." Fez motioned at her costume.

"Michael got it for me," Jackie pulled on her long jacket "Come on let's go."

"Ok," Fez forced a grin as he nervously headed for the front door.

**Forman's Living Room. 7:34 pm**

"Look at all the men in this room," Donna shook her head annoyed "I feel like shoving all their eyes back into their heads with a fork."

"Hey, she's _your_ friend. You should have stopped her," Eric walked up to her, dressed in his Spiderman costume, minus the mask which was conveniently stashed underneath a table.

"Oh, you're just jealous Donna. _You_ shouldn't have _dressed_ like a _man_," Jackie shrugged as she passed her on the way to the kitchen to get a new tray of apples for Kitty.

"I'm _Rosie the Riveter_," Donna rolled her eyes.

"I don't care who you are, you still look like_ a man_," Jackie smiled, before going through the kitchen door.

"Well," Eric fought to find the right words "...I...like it."

"Oh yeah? If I catch you staring at her scrawny bunny tail one more time, I'll _rivet _you!" Donna stomped off.

"Oh Eric, you really need to learn to take charge," Fez patted him on the shoulder, as he happily munched on one of Kitty's homemade caramel apples.

The party was in full swing. Kitty was doing a great job as hostess in her Little Bow Peep costume. Red was sitting in his chair, dressed in his usual clothes with his typical party scowl on his face. Bob was dressed as Dracula complete with fake fangs and a cape, hanging around the punch bowl trying to hit on the ladies with tired vampire jokes. Kelso was sitting on the couch pouting as usual, dressed in blue jeans and white t-shirt with a pack of cigarettes rolled up in the sleeve and hair grease slicking his hair back.

"Is that a real cigarette behind your ear?" Red spat.

"No," Kelso lied, pulling it out and studying it for a second "It's..a _candy _one."

"Oh yeah, then let me see you take a big bite of it," Red smiled with amusement.

"Uhhh," Kelso fidgeted nervously "...I gotta go call Brooke!"

He jumped up and raced out of the living room toward the den.

Hyde came through the living room door. It was easier than trying to weave his way through all the cars parked in the driveway. All the happy, stupidly dressed people were only intensifying the headache he was starting to get. Nobody seemed to notice him as he went through the kitchen door.

He was met with the sight of Jackie leaning over in front of the refridgerator. The seam on her stockings was straightened perfectly, leading up from her high heels to the little white bunny tail on the back of her skimpy costume. After staring for a few seconds, he cleared his throat.

She jumped up, a tray of caramel apples in her hands.

"Steven!" she gasped, "I, I thought you weren't coming to the party."

"Yeah, well I live here so," he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck "Nice uh, nice costume."

"Thanks," she smiled, heading toward the door.

"Um, you think that maybe we could talk later?" he stopped her.

"About what?" her face seemed to harden.

He stared at her from behind his shades for another few seconds. He was brought back to all those times when he got shut down by her, time and time again. All those times when he hadn't meant to piss her off but managed to do it effortlessly.

"Nevermind," he shrugged, moving to get a beer.

She pushed the door open with her shoulder and went back into the living room.

**Forman's Living Room. 8:23 pm**

"The wind is really starting to pick up out there?" Eric glanced out the front window "Is it supposed to storm?"

"I sure hope so," Red passed by him "Then maybe all these damn people would get out of my house and I could have some peace and quiet. Would you look at your mother in that getup?"

They stared over at Kitty who was passing around a tray of rice krispie treats while still holding her shepard's crook in the other hand.

"I _did_ it!" Kelso came running out of the den and pushed his way past Red to get to Eric.

"Did what?"

"I finally wore Brooke down. She answered the phone and guess what she said?"

"What?" Eric looked less than interested.

"She said she wants to _date _me! I mean, can you believe it? Man, Fez was right. I showed up on her doorstep last week with my shirt all unbuttoned to remind her of what she is missing and I'm _back _in the game!...Yeah, I knew my good looks and killer bod would't fail me."

"Michael, that's great!" Jackie walked over to him, smiling as she placed her hand on his arm.

"This is lame," Hyde stood up, beer in hand "I'm going downstairs."

Donna rolled her eyes as he left her and Fez alone on the couch.

**Forman's Living Room. 10:00 pm**

_"Point Place needs to brace for a system of storms that could continue early into the morning. The unseasonable conditions are setting the town up for possible tornadic activity. Stay tuned for further details."_

All the guests had made their way home, except for the kids and Bob as they sat around the living room glued to the television.

"Well, you hear that kids? Guess you better head home," Red looked at them with a pleased smile on his face.

"Oh Red, we can't send them out into this weather. Besides, I think we should all go to the basement," Kitty insisted.

"The basement? Kitty they are all of legal age now. Let them take care of themselves," Red shook his head "Its bad enough every weekend they still all _congregate_ down there."

"Come on kids, let's go," Kitty stood up, "You too, Bob."

"With a neck like that, I'd follow you anywhere," Bob joked, the fake fangs still in his mouth.

"Bob, cut the crap!" Red groaned as he followed him toward the basement.

**Forman's Basement. 10:02 pm**

"What the hell?" Hyde looked over the back of the couch to see everyone trooping down the stairs.

"There's a tornado headed this way. Dad wanted to kick us out, Mom wants to save our lives so here we are," Eric sat on the back of the couch and Donna sat beneath him beside Hyde.

"Yeah, it really sucks. Because I'm pretty sure if I drove to Chicago right now Brooke would be happy to see me,_ if you know what I mean_," Kelso sat down in his lawn chair.

Fez came down the stairs holding a half-empty tray of caramel apples and sat down in Hyde's chair, batting Donna's hand away when she tried to reach for one.

"So you guys are gonna be here all night?" Hyde scoffed, standing up from the couch to give Kitty his place.

"Looks that way," Donna reached for an apple again, shooting Fez a glare to back off.

"Kelso, _move_," Red stood above him sternly.

"But this is _my _chair. I always sit here," Kelso looked up in shock.

"_Kelso_!" Red narrowed his eyes.

"Ugh, fine!" Kelso stood up, stomping off to get the foot stool.

"This is _so_ not how I wanted to spend my night," Jackie pulled herself up onto the washing machine.

"How do you think I feel? I've gotten used to having this place to myself most of the time," Hyde groaned, leaning against the dryer.

"Turn the television on the news channel," Kitty instructed Red.

"I want to watch cartoons," Fez pouted.

"I bet Charlie Brown is on," Kelso sulked from his perch on the stool.

"Will you two shut up?" Red spat at them "We are not here to have fun. We are here to be miserable while everything upstairs that I have worked hard for gets blown away. I should bring all my things down here and _send you two _into the eye of the storm."

**Forman's Basement. 10:20 pm**

_"Point Place should brace themselves for the second round of storms. A tornado has just been spotted about five miles out of town. Citizens are advised to seek shelter immediately."_

Jackie and Hyde were away from the rest of the group who were all glued to the television and dividing up what was left of the apples.

"So, you wanna...talk?" Hyde glanced over at her.

They hadn't said a word to each other in the time they had been there. Just stared ahead blankly at everyone else and fidgeted nervously because they were so close to each other.

"What do we have to talk about?" she shrugged.

"Well," Hyde pulled himself up on the dryer and cleared his throat "The thing is...the thing is I kinda...miss...us."

"Us?" Jackie looked over at him with a surprised expression.

"Yeah," he ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek "I guess, I guess I thought I was, you know? Over it...But maybe I'm not."

"Yeah," Jackie nodded her head "I know what you mean...It still hurts."

Hyde nodded his head, slowly taking off his shades and hooking them onto his t-shirt.

"I guess, I guess I miss the way it used to be...In the beginning," Jackie brushed her hair behind her ear nervously "You know, before there was any pressure or..."

"Yeah," Hyde nodded "I miss that."

There was a really awkward silence for a few seconds. They were so wrapped up in the tension between them that they didn't really notice that aside from Bob and Red, the rest of the group were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You really hurt me Steven," she said in a low voice.

He chewed on his lower lip and glanced over at her.

"I said I was sorry," he sighed, not out of annoyance but because he didn't know what else to say.

"But...I can't hate you," she shook her head "I tried to...but I can't. I don't hate you."

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck "I don't hate you either. Although it would be so much easier if I did."

"Why did you stay married to her?" Jackie asked flatly, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't know," Hyde shifted uncomfortably "I guess because...She didn't expect anything from me. And its not like I loved her or anything...I felt kinda bad telling her to leave when she came all that way..."

"But you said it was a mistake.."

"It was," Hyde nodded "But it wasn't her fault..."

"Did you _really _think she was me?"

"Yeah," Hyde scoffed, staring down at his hands and playing with his eyeball ring "I was pretty wasted...Jackie, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," she sighed.

They sat there for a minute or two. Both staring anywhere but at each other.

"So..." she looked over at him "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," he let out a heavy sigh "Are we like, cool now?"

"We're getting there."

After she turned her head, she noticed a little smile on his lips out of the corner of her eye.

...

**Next Chapter: **Hyde decides to ask Jackie on a date after a talk with the Formans. Eric discovers Donna has been keeping a secret. Jackie and Fez get their letters from Madison. Hyde decides maybe its time to make a change. (Plus, remember Jackie bragging about being prom queen senior year? A flashback to that night and a couple other flashbacks that were requested)

I think we are past the half-way mark now. Maybe just a few chapters left. I will try to get a new one up before Christmas.


	10. Author Update Part 2

Just to let you guys know, the holidays got the best of me. A lot of extra hours at work and of course Christmas shopping/dinners/etc. A couple of you were worried I wouldn't be continuing but I am still working on the next chapter. Its only probably a third completed though. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. But I promise it is going to be posted. I really want to have more time to write but lately it hasn't been happening. I know how much it sucks to be reading a story and waiting to see what happens next. Since flashbacks are being included in the latest chapter, I'll take some more requests for scenes you guys would like to see to help make up for my lack of updating! Now since I have some free time tonight, I'm off to write! :)


	11. Chapter 9

**So of course I want to apologize for the long delay in updates. Second, I want to apologize if things seem kinda choppy. I wrote this in bits and pieces over the last month so I honestly don't feel like its my best work. I want to thank all of you for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoy it. There may be a few things in this chapter that seem kinda out of left field but trust me they have a purpose. :)**

**...**

**Forman's Basement. The Next Morning. 9:45 am**

"That was the longest night of my life," Donna sighed, as she followed behind the others as they all trooped up the basement staircase.

"You know, I spent many nights in Korea with gunfire blasts all around me, crouched down in a muddy ditch just waiting for the enemy to blow my head off," Red recounted as they all walked into the kitchen "And I never once prayed for it to be over...Last night I prayed so much I don't have to go to church for another year."

"Oh Red, it wasn't that bad," Kitty tried to look on the bright side "Now how about I cook us all some breakfast?"

"Not me, I've gotta get to Chicago," Kelso insisted, as he opened the door into the living room "Oh man!"

"What?" Eric looked up in the direction of Kelso's shout as they all piled in through the door behind him.

They all stood there, some of them in their Halloween costumes, staring in disbelief. A tree had came through the roof, lying across the coffee table and pea green chair. Rain was dripping through the gigantic hole through the ceiling and the carpet was drenched with it.

"Oh my God!" Kitty shrieked.

"Oh man, there's a giant _tree _in your living room!" Kelso laughed "I'm glad I'm not you guys."

"Kelso, if you don't get out of here there's going to be a giant foot in your ass!" Red narrowed his eyes at him, causing Kelso to make a break for it through the front door.

"Well Red, I'd like to stay around and help but I gotta go home and check on my own showplace," Bob patted him on the back "I'll drop by later once you've cleaned things up."

Red barely even noticed him, his eyes as wide as saucers staring at the disaster in his living room.

"Now Red," Kitty approached him cautiously "Its not so bad...We'll call that man who put a new roof on the Smith's house last spring. It'll be fixed in a jiffy!"

She forced a smile on her face, and turned to the others urging them to do the same.

"Yeah Dad, its not so bad. You just get a guy to cut up the tree...and rip up the carpet..." Eric began.

"Buy a new coffee table, a new couch, a new chair..." Hyde added.

"It'll be a whole new living room," Jackie agreed as she stood by Donna, then gasped "I can help redecorate it!"

"No!" the group all objected.

They knew how she was with budgets and shopping. The last thing Red needed was a bill from the furniture store.

"Now, why don't we just go into the kitchen," Kitty took Red by the arm "I'll make us some waffles and Eric can get on the phone with the roofer."

"Yeah, we'll take care of it Dad," Eric nodded, "Come on Hyde."

"Sure, we got this Red," Hyde patted him on the back "It'll be as good as new...in about a...month."

Red shot Hyde a stern look, which caused the two boys to race off toward the the den in search of a phone book.

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. 1:52 pm**

Jackie let out a sigh of contentment as she walked through her bedroom door all wrapped up in her fluffy purple bathrobe. It felt so nice to be out of her Halloween costume and get into a hot shower. Spending the night and the morning in the basement, being forced to sleep all scrunched up between Fez and Donna was not her idea of beauty rest. Especially when she had to listen to Fez snoring and Mr. Forman threatening to stick his foot in his ass if he didn't shut up. And she had to admit, seeing the Formans' living room destroyed actually made her a little sad. Even though she constantly criticized their home, it was still like her home too. More so than Donna's house had ever been or even her own parents' house.

There had only been two good things about the whole experience, aside from how hot she had looked in her costume. First, Mrs. Forman's amazing breakfast spread she had made in the hopes of pulling out of his trance. Second, Steven's admission that he missed her. She wasn't sure anybody could understand how good it felt to know that. Even if it was still too hard to imagine a future with him, it was nice to know that he still thought about her. That he still wanted her around despite all the terrible things they had said to each other. That he realized what a terrible mistake he had made. He finally understood how much he had hurt her and took responsibility for his part in the breakup.

That still didn't undo all the damage. He couldn't take back all the viscious things he had said to her, he couldn't take back marrying Sam and letting her stay in his room. She didn't even want to think about the things that had gone on in there...The truth was that she wanted to forgive him but to do it completely was easier said than done. Her initial shock over his apology had worn off...but her anger, and more importantly her confusion, continued to come in waves.

It was just as well that he had skipped out to check on the store before breakfast, any more time together and what little progress they had made might have been for nothing.

She curled up on her bed, flipping through the latest issue of Vogue and getting lost in designer dresses to stop thinking about him.

"I'm going to the salon," Fez stuck his head through her open bedroom door "Then I have a date with Brittany."

"Brittany? Isn't she that stewardess you went out with a few weeks ago?" Jackie glanced up from her magazine.

"Oh yes," Fez smiled as if remembering their last encounter "Her _skies_ are so_ friendly_."

"Well, have fun," Jackie sighed as she flipped the page.

"Oh I will. She promised to bring me some of those little wings this time," Fez looked giddy, as he turned and went out the door.

She went back to reading but after a while, the nagging thoughts in the back of her mind won over and she slid across the bed. She headed straight for her closet and dug the Steven box out of the back of it. She climbed back on the bed, sitting indian style and studied the top of it for a moment. She ran her hand along Steven's name across the top.

The last time she had opened that box had been a few nights after she wrote the last diary entry. The night she realized that any hope she had of getting Steven back was lost. That she didn't want to get him back if he didn't want to be with her. That she deserved better. That she deserved to work on herself for a change. Still, she had never completely let go of him. If she had, she would have tossed the box a long time ago.

She took a deep breath and lifted the lid. His t-shirt stared back at her and she felt an overwhelming sadness come over her. She had tossed the shirt in there that night, insisting on leaving everything of his behind. Before that, she had slept with it under her pillow.

The purple diary was laying in the corner of the box. She still didn't understand how Steven had gotten it or when and where he had read it. She picked it up, opening it to a random page. She leaned back against her pillows and began to read.

_"Donna, are you sure you and Eric don't want to come? I can get you guys tickets. The president of the prom committee already does my algebra homework," Jackie glanced over at Donna as she sat in the middle of the bed watching her get ready._

_"Yeah, I think I'm gonna pass," Donna laughed "You know, I'm really surprised you convinced Hyde to take you after you dragged him to the Christmas dance. Didn't he tell you he wouldn't step foot in the gym again? What did he call it? The gateway to hell?"_

_"Well of course that's what he said," Jackie giggled as she spun around in front of the mirror in her shimmery red prom dress "Come on Donna when have I ever took no for an answer, especially from Steven?"_

_"Point taken," Donna nodded, as she slid off the end of the bed "Well, I'm going downstairs to make a sandwich. You want anything?"_

_"Donna, please. I've been on a diet for two months so I could fit into this dress," Jackie raised a surprised eyebrow "You might be ok with looking like a trucker but that doesn't mean the rest of us have to."_

_..._

_"Nice suit Hyde," Donna giggled as she came into the living room to find him sitting uncomfortably on the couch._

_He had a black tuxedo with a bright red tie that he kept fidgeting with. A corsage box sat on his knee._

_"Man, why in the hell did I let her talk me into this? I can't take another night with all those high schoolers. Its like I'm in freakin detention all over again."_

_"Well, maybe it will be fun," Donna shrugged._

_Hyde glared over at her and shook his head in frustration._

_"Steven?"_

_Hyde jumped up from the couch, flower in hand and stood by Donna as Jackie walked into the living room. He had expected her to get all dressed up but he had never expected her to look that beautiful. Her hair was all curly around her face and her red dress sparkled in the light._

_"I'll um, I'll leave you guys alone," Donna smiled at the enamored expression on Hyde's face, as she left the room._

_"I know you don't really want to go," Jackie let out a sigh as she walked closer to him "But this really means a lot to me...I mean, you have no idea how much I campaigned for queen. I made posters, buttons, I even sat with the biology nerds at lunch two days last week. Do you know what those guys eat? I swear if Susie Rice walks out of the gym with that tiara on her head tonight, heads are going to freakin roll! Starting with hers, and I'll snatch that diamond tiara right off it!"_

_"Isn't it like some cheap piece of plastic?" Hyde raised an eyebrow._

_"Its a crown. I want it," she narrowed her eyes at him._

_He gave her an impressed nod of approval and pulled the corsage out of the box._

_"I got a white one. That's ok right?" he glanced up at her._

_"Aw, Steven," she smiled as he slid it on her wrist "I love it."_

_"All right, let's go," he tossed the empty box onto the couch "The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we get to the after party."_

_"How do you know about the after party?"_

_"Are you kidding me? Who do you think planned it? You didn't think I was going to leave it up to a bunch of high schoolers did you?" he smirked at her as they left the living room._

_..._

_"Who's that loser?" Hyde narrowed his eyes, as he watched some jock get a dorky looking crown placed on his head on the gym stage._

_"Shh!" Jackie hushed him, as she crossed her fingers and closed her eyes tightly waiting for the next announcement._

_Hyde watched her as she waited anxiously. All her hopes and dreams were pinned on getting a stupid party crown put on her head. And as silly as it was, he hoped she would get it. If she didn't, heads would roll just like she said and he might be the one doing it._

_"And Prom Queen goes to..." the perky blonde on the stage slowly opened the envelope to build suspense "...Jackie Burkhardt!"_

_"I won!" Jackie gasped, her eyes flying open and a giant grin coming over her face "Oh my God Steven! I won!"_

_She latched onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping up and down. He tried his best to play the whole thing cool but it was kinda tough to do under the circumstances. Finally she pulled away and raced up to the stage. He found himself clapping along with everyone else and trying to mask the smile on his lips._

_She was beaming as she lowered herself under the tiara as the blonde pinned it into place and accepted the huge bouquet of roses offered to her._

_..._

_"Its good to be queen!" Jackie sighed as she followed Hyde into the basement and sat down on the couch._

_"Jackie, be quiet," he whispered to her "If the Formans hear you down here, I'm screwed."_

_"Fine," Jackie folded her arms across her chest and pouted up at him._

_He shook his head at her but it was hard to be mad at her right now. It was his own fault. They had just left the prom after party at the hotel. He had convinced Roy to help him set the whole thing up. There was only one catch of course, he wanted to be invited. Which was a little creepy in itself but Hyde figured what the hell. The senior class were actually pretty good partiers. The only problem was that Jackie had never really been able to hold her booze. Not even beer. So by the time they left, she was pretty freakin hammered._

_"Steven, do you think I'm the most beautiful queen ever?" she looked over at him as he sat down beside her._

_"Jackie, you've asked me that question like a hundred times."_

_"Well, what did you say?" she looked at him confused, as she scooted closer to him on the couch._

_He could smell her lavender perfume, mixed in with all the beer._

_"I said yes," he looked over at her, his shades tucked away in his jacket pocket._

_"Good. Because Pam Macy was queen last year and if you had said Pam Macy..."_

_"I wouldn't have said Pam Macy," he assured her "Look, maybe I better take you home."_

_"Home?" Jackie's nose wrinkled up "I don't want to go to Donna's. That is one girl who doesn't appreciate a good crown!...Truckers."_

_"What?" Hyde looked confused._

_"Can I stay with you?" she insisted, tucking her legs up underneath her as she sat pressed up against him on the couch._

_Hyde was afraid she was going to say that. He was lucky that he still had a roof over his head after the last time the Formans caught her in his bed. Back then they had an excuse, this time was different._

_"I don't know Jackie," he scratched the back of his neck._

_"Please?" she pouted at him, her curls falling into her eyes._

_He had to admit the idea of holding her all night in his bed, smelling her perfume and feeling her body was worth taking a risk for. Besides, the Formans would be going to church in the morning, they wouldn't even come downstairs until they came home._

_"All right," he relented._

_She clapped with excitement and he stood up, leading her into his room carefully._

_"I'll have to find you something to sleep in," Hyde sighed, as he glanced at her elaborate dress._

_"I'm sleeping with this crown on," she informed him with her most serious face._

_"Ohhhk," he appeased her, with an amused smirk._

Jackie smiled, as she remembered how she had tried to come onto him after they got in bed but he had told her to get some sleep. Nobody could say Steven Hyde wasn't noble...well when he wanted to be.

**Forman's Driveway. 3:42 pm**

"Ok, let's move a little bit faster all right buddy? Time is money!" Eric instructed one of the workers as he rummaged through a toolbox.

"Who _is_ this guy?" the worker motioned to Donna as she walked up to the backporch "Does he even live here?"

"Hey, buddy! Who do you think is paying your pay check right now?" Eric pointed his finger at him, trying his best to be stern.

"Eric, _you_ aren't paying anybody," Donna laughed.

"Um, not now_ Donna_!" Eric tried to keep his composure.

The man just laughed at him and walked off toward the ladder to the roof.

"Hey Joe! The twerp's still down here!" he called to his partner.

Donna held her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Big help, Donna. Thanks," Eric sighed, as he leaned against the railing of the porch.

"How's Red?" Donna raised a worried eyebrow.

"Well, he's still sitting at the kitchen table. Oh and when I dropped his tool box earlier, the man didn't even blink!" Eric shook his head astounded "...Its really weird. Its like he's been taken over by like, pod people or something...Its straight out of this comic book I read once that..."

"Eric, I get it," Donna patted him on the back, walking passed him and into the kitchen.

Eric shook his head and followed her. He should know better by now that there was no point in trying to discuss comic books with non-readers. They just didn't understand the pure magic within them.

Kitty was cutting up vegetables for a pot roast for dinner and Red was sitting at the table. Frozen still, eyes unblinking, staring straight ahead in a trance.

"Hey Mrs. Forman," Donna walked over to counter.

"Oh Donna, isn't this just terrible?" Kitty sighed, tossing her knife down on the countertop "I don't know what to do with him. The man watched people get shot right in front of him but he can't handle a disaster in his own living room. You know what it is dont you? A new roof is going to cost us a small fortune."

"Well, maybe not," Donna sighed "I mean, that tree came from the neighbor's yard right? Isn't it like, their responsiblity?"

Suddenly, as Eric stared across the table from him, Red's eyes became unglazed and his frozen features immediately softened.

"Donna, you genious!" Red stood up "Eric, your wife is a real keeper!"

"Um, Dad are you feeling ok?" Eric studied him, then walked over and whispered to the two women "I think I was less freaked out when he was a statue."

"I feel great son! I'm going next door and telling George that _he_ is footing the bill for all of this!"

"What if he says no?" Donna looked skeptical.

"Then I will be footing the bill straight up his ass!" Red stormed out of the kitchen.

"Well, at least things are back to normal around here," Kitty shrugged, turning back to her cooking.

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. 6:32 pm**

Jackie wrapped her robe around herself a little tighter and flipped the page in the diary. The date at the top glared back at her. It was a date she would probably never forget, although there were times over the last year that she had really wanted to.

_Jackie led Hyde away from Eric and Donna and into his room. Immediately once they were inside, she started kissing him. Hyde was taken aback by how aggressive she was being._

_"Jackie," he managed to pry her hands off his cleanly shaven face and gently push her back "What are you doing?"_

_"What do you mean?...You don't want to..?" she immediately looked hurt._

_"No, trust me I do. But...why now?"_

_"Well, you just did something so nice for me. I just wanted to show you that..."_

_"I did it to cheer you up, not get into your pants," Hyde sighed, dropping down onto his cot._

_Jackie reluctantly joined him._

_"Its just," Jackie spoke after a few seconds of silence "I've been holding out on you...and I think I know why. I just, I didn't want to be another notch in Steven Hyde's dashboard...I was just afraid you would get tired of me and move on."_

_Hyde stared at her for a few seconds, then turned his body to face hers and cleared his throat._

_"Ok, first of all. I would never make a notch in my dashboard. The Camino is my baby."_

_Jackie narrowed her eyes at him._

_"And second, you're not just some girl. You're my girlfriend. Jackie, I've never been in a relationship before. This whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing, its all knew to me. But I know you shouldn't do something just because you think its what I want you to do."_

_"Well, what if I want to?" Jackie's gaze softened a little "What if I realized just now that I can count on you?"_

_"Then, I am ready, willing and definitely able," Hyde's face turned mischevious with a little smirk on his lips._

_"I'm ready," Jackie nodded confidently._

_Hyde felt his stomach knot up. What the hell? Since when had he ever been nervous to be with a chick? He was very confident in that department. But staring at Jackie right now, being with her...It actually scared him a little. _

_"You're sure?" he managed to ask, masking it all with a zen exterior._

_"Yes," she nodded again, moving closer to him on the mattress "I'm sure."_

_He took a deep breath and started kissing her, slowly laying down with her on the cot until they were lying facing each other. He stared into her eyes, after their lips parted and tried to forget about the freakin butterflies in his stomach. Who the hell got those? Guys like Forman...Yeah, now was not the time to be thinking about Forman. Why the hell was he so nervous?_

_"Are you ok?" Jackie looked at him confused._

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he insisted, chewing on the inside of his cheek._

_"If you don't want to do this..." Jackie trailed off, a hint of rejection on her face._

_He kissed her to erase all the doubt from her mind, as his hand trailed down to pull her green sweater off her shoulders. _

_..._

_Hyde had heard about guys who cuddled with chicks after they did the deed. He had never really saw the point in it. The word cuddle even annoyed him just thinking about it. You both get what you want, then you get up and take a shower. Sometimes you called the girl the next day, sometimes you didn't. _

_But not with Jackie. Everything was different with Jackie. The way she felt, the way she sounded, the way she touched him, the way she looked at him. He was pretty sure the way she looked at him was the biggest difference. She looked at him like she saw him. Not like she just wanted him in the heat of the moment and could have cared less who he was._

_He found himself moving different than he ever had before, appreciating things, taking his time, __**being **__with Jackie. What the hell was going on? Was this what a relationship was? Was this what it felt like to matter to someone? _

_And after it was all over, he was freakin cuddling. But he refused to call it that. He refused to tell another living soul that he enjoyed it. But it felt nice, her head resting on his chest. Feeling her heartbeat against his rib cage. She was just so freakin beautiful. He had always known that but now it just seemed intensified._

_"Steven?" Jackie glanced up at him, her big eyes staring straight into him again._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're really quiet. Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah," he layed his head back on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling "I'm fine...You wanna stay here for a while?"_

Jackie shut the journal and shoved it back in the box. She wiped a stray tear that had been running down her cheek. She couldn't read any more.

**Donna and Eric's Apartment. The Next Day. 8:32 pm**

"Well, I finished it," Eric smiled proudly sitting down at the kitchen table across from Donna.

"Finished what?" she looked up from her composition notebook.

"My letter to George Lucas. Yeah, I set him straight baby!" Eric tapped the envelope on the table top.

"Do you really think he's going to read that?"

"Of course he will. And I'm sure I'm not the only one writing him. Maybe once he realizes how he royally screwed up the galaxy he can correct everything in the next one. I mean..." then in his best serious voice "...He's our only hope."

Donna smiled lovingly at Eric's offical dorkiness and flipped to the next page in her book.

"Got some more studying to do huh?" he questioned as he watched her staring intently at the page.

"Hm? Oh, its just this thing I'm working on for english class...Its an essay...on The Great Gatsby..." she chewed on the eraser at the end of her pencil "I just, I'm kinda stuck."

"Well, let me see," Eric reached out for it and when he did he knocked an even bigger notebook off the table, the contents sliding out across the floor.

"I got it!" Donna quickly tried to pick them up, but Eric managed to get a few pieces of paper.

His eyes quickly scanned over them.

"Are you, are you writing a book?" he looked up at her stunned.

"What?" Donna laughed it off.

Eric stared at her in confusion.

"Well, sort of," she sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously "I mean, I'm not going to have it published or anything. I just kinda wrote it for me."

"Well,what's it about?" he handed over the sheets he had grabbed, surprise still on his face.

"Its...about...us," she looked up sheepishly.

She saw the look of shear terror on Eric's face. The last time she had wrote about him hadn't exactly went over so well.

"All of us," she immediately started to defend herself "Except I set the whole thing in New York in the 1920s, you know prohibition? Everybody's in it, even our parents. Of course, I changed the names and everything."

By the time she was finished the explination, her enthusiasm for it was clearly written all over her face. She looked like Fez in a candy store.

"Can I read it?" Eric leaned against the table.

"No," she answered flatly "Besides, I still have to write the epilogue. Look, its not a big deal ok? Its just, something silly I wrote that's all."

"Donna, you wouldn't have filled up that whole notebook if it was nothing. You should have someone read it."

"Not right now," she insisted, shoving all the papers back into the book "I have to finish this essay for my class. Its due tomorrow. Really Eric, it's not a big deal."

Eric studied her as she continued to work feverishly on her paper. He had honestly thought she had stopped writing. She hadn't talked about it in so long. Donna was a good writer. What if she had written something really amazing?

**Grooves. 11:22 pm**

Hyde had closed up an hour ago but he was still trying to get the place cleaned up. W.B. would be by in a couple days to inspect the place and he wasn't really in the mood to take anymore crap for it being a complete mess. He was a manager not a housekeeper.

He rummaged around in a box in the office that was filled with cleaning supplies. He didn't know the difference between them but he was sure Angie had bought them up. He rarely talked to her anymore. It kinda sucked but since she moved she was always busy furthering her career. She did come to visit last Christmas and he had seen her at W.B.'s for a rather awkard family dinner. Even though he was totally cool with both of them, the idea of calling them family still didn't feel exactly right.

He finally chose a bottle out of the collection and went back into the store, spraying down the counter with it. He rubbed a towel around on it for about a minute and then tossed it down. That was good enough. He walked over to the pit and sat down on the couch, picking up a magazine off the table.

It wasn't one of the typical music magazines he kept on hand in the store. Donna must have left it there or something. He was just about to put it down, when an ad on the inside cover caught his eye.

A jewelry ad. And not just a jewelery ad, a wedding jewelry ad. In fact the ring looked strikingly similar to the one he had bought Jackie. He let out an annoyed groan and tossed it back onto the table.

He still couldn't believe how much money he had lost on that deal. A nice chunk of the savings he had, thanks to W.B.'s guilt of being an absent father, down the drain. And all freakin Kelso had ever bought her was stupid balloon...

_"A balloon?" Hyde sneared as he walked into the mall with Fez and Kelso "You're kidding right? I had hoped somewhere between the basement and here you would have came to whatever senses you have left."_

_"Hey, you're the one who told me I had to propose," Kelso shook his head "And I'm telling you, she'd like a balloon!"_

_"I said you needed to propose to her if you wanted to be with her," Hyde ran his hands over his face, his annoyance growing "But if you hand Jackie a balloon, you might as well just tell her the truth."_

_"You're being to hard on him, Hyde," Fez insisted "Jackie said nothing under to two carats. Kelso is doing the next best thing. All girls love balloons."_

_"A balloon over a diamond. Yep, that sounds like something Jackie would say," Hyde rolled his eyes "Look whatever man, I don't care what happens."_

_"Man, I don't know what I'm going to say," Kelso let out a worried breath, as they headed into the party store "What did you say when you proposed to Sam?"_

_"You're asking me that?" Hyde shook his head "I was drunk and high as freakin kite. She's lucky I remembered who she was the next day...Look, don't you think you should buy a ring?"_

_"A two carat diamond? Are you kidding me Hyde? I wouldn't spend that much money on anybody but myself! A guy would have to be crazy to do that!"_

_Kelso calling another guy crazy? That was ironic. Especially considering Hyde was said guy. Kelso wasn't the only one who knew Jackie's diamond rule and Hyde was clearly the only one who had stuck to it._

_"Damn it! They don't have any purple. I can't give a good proposal without one," Kelso groaned._

_Hyde stood there watching hiim struggle with his color decision and felt a gnawing in the pit of his stomach...He wasn't jealous was he? It made him disgusted with himself. It was a lot easier to cut her down and make cheap shots behind her back than it was to admit anything to himself...Screw that. He was over Jackie and he was freakin over looking back. She was a cheater. Kelso was the biggest cheater he knew. They deserved each other._

_"I have never seen so many candles in one place!" Fez came around the corner, his arms filled with boxes of birthday candles "I could take a million bubble baths with these around the tub!"_

_Kelso and Hyde stared at him._

_"What? Fire is soothing," Fez shrugged, going back around the corner._

_"Man, now I have to figure out which color to get," Kelso flipped through the rack again _

_"Blue," Hyde finished for him "She likes blue."_

_"Yeah?" Kelso grabbed a blue balloon "All right, whatever. I'm the real prize anyway."_

Hyde flipped off the lights in the store and pulled the door behind him on his way out. He tossed the magazine into the trashcan by the curb.

**Forman's Kitchen. The Next Day. 2:15 pm**

"Um, Mrs. Forman," Hyde approached her at the kitchen table "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Kitty was going over some recipe cards she was organizing into a case.

"Sure, Steven," she smiled, pushing them aside "You caught me right between lasagna and linguine."

She laughed to herself as he pulled out the chair across from her and slid into it slowly.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kitty sat up on the edge of her seat eagerly.

It was rare that any of the kids asked for her advice anymore, let alone Steven. She had learned long ago it was best not to ask him what was bothering him, but let him come to her. Even though she had been simply dying to ask him how things were with Jackie.

"Well," he licked his lower lip nervously and started chewing more intently on the gum in his mouth "I was thinking maybe you could help me out."

"With what?" she tried her best to play clueless but it only made him realize she knew everything already.

"Well, since you know about Jackie," he sighed, leaning back in his seat "I was wondering what you think I should do about it."

"About what?" she still tried to play it off.

"You know, how do I...how do I..." he grimaced, the words not wanting to be spoken out loud.

"How do you get her back?" Kitty finished for him with a pleased smile of satisfaction.

"Not get her back," Hyde lied "I just wanna be able to you know, talk to her without her having the urge to punch me in the face...or kick me in the shins. That seems to be her weapon of choice...her high heels."

"Well, I thought things went pretty well at the party the other night?"

"Well yeah, she didn't kick me or anything," Hyde sighed, rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously "But its not like she's forgiven me."

"Steven," Kitty sighed, folding her hands on the table "You hurt that girl a great deal. Now I realize that she made some bad choices, but I saw the look on your face that day she left you that note. And how about going to Las Vegas for three weeks without bothering to tell a soul?Now I've seen you upset but sweetie you looked so miserable...As a matter of fact you haven't been happy in a really long time."

Hyde was just about to protest with his usual line about never being happy, when Red came in from the living room.

"Oh hey Red!" Hyde called over his shoulder, as Red came around them "Did you convince George to pay for the roof and the carpet yet?"

"I sure did," Red smiled, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"How?" Hyde looked up at him confused.

After two failed attempts, both of which included a lot of yelling and name calling, Hyde was shocked.

"Let's just say I threatened to let Katherine know where he's been spending his Friday and Saturday nights," Red gloated, as he began to make a sandwich at the counter.

"Where?"

"At Bob's house, with our poker club," Red laughed "He must have lost a thousand dollars over the last year."

"A thousand dollars?" Kitty looked shocked.

"Yep, and seeing as how he told Katherine her mother couldn't move in because they couldn't afford the extra expenses...Let's just say _my _foot wouldn't have been the only one going up his lousy poker playing ass."

Red finished making his sandwich and sat down at the table with them. Hyde looked at Red nervously. He wasn't about to bare his feelings in front of Red. It was hard enough talking about it to Mrs. Forman.

"Did I interrupt something?" Red asked, after taking a bite of his blt.

"Nope, I was just leaving," Hyde stood to go.

"Now Steven, you sit back down," Kitty insisted.

Hyde groaned and slid back into his seat.

"What's going on? Are you talking about Jackie?" Red rolled his eyes.

Red wasn't in the mood for an emotional conversation either. He hadn't had one of those in...thirty years at least.

"What?" Hyde spat.

"Well, honey of course he knows. We all know," Kitty sighed.

"You dumbass," Red shook his head.

"What? You too?" Hyde was feeling worse by the second "Didn't you think I was doing the right thing?"

"Steven, let me tell you something. The right thing is whatever the woman you love wants you to do. You wanna know why? Because it keeps the peace."

Kitty nodded approvingly along with him.

"You get to sleep at night and you have someone to make your coffee for you in the morning," Red pointed at him matter of factly with the hand holding the sandwich.

Kitty shot Red an annoyed look.

"So I should have just proposed to her and forgot about seeing Kelso in her hotel room?"

"Well, obviously marrying a stripper and continuing to live in our basement was the better plan," Red took another bite of his sandwich.

Why was it Red could always make you see how stupid you were with that same formula, no matter what your situation? When he put it that way...

"Sweetie, maybe you should ask Jackie on a date?" Kitty offered.

"A date? Mrs. Forman, I don't think we've got to that point yet. I just now got her to stay in the same room with me without running out."

"Well, just tell her you want to go somewhere and talk about things," Kitty urged him on "Just sit her down and let her know how you feel."

"Talk about my feelings?' Hyde snarled "Yeah, I can't do that."

"Well, then stay single and bitter in our basement," Red stood up, taking his empty plate to the sink "Doesn't matter to me."

Hyde let out a deep sigh and pushed back from the table.

"Well it matters to me," Kitty insisted "You don't know how much I wanted to see you get married and..."

"Gotta go!" Red and Hyde both said in unison, each exiting the room as quickly as possible.

**Hair Salon. 4:33 pm**

"Hey Fez," Jackie came through the front door to find him standing at the receptionist podium.

Fez glanced up from the scheduling book to see a rather somber Jackie staring back at him.

"My hair was looking kinda flat so I thought I'd come by for one of your miracle shampoos. You busy?" she looked at him pleadingly.

"I always have time for you," Fez winked at her "But I think I have something that will make you feel even better than my magic fingers."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Jackie sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Well, I got these out of the box this morning," Fez pulled two envelopes out from the bottom of the podium "I was going to wait until I got home and surprise you."

"Is that what I think it is?" Jackie suddenly perked up "Oh my gosh Fez. This is exactly what I needed!"

Something else to focus on rather than staring at that diary and all the memories.

"Yes! It is our acceptance letters," Fez grinned proudly, handing her the one with her name on it.

"You opened them?" Jackie brushed her hair behind her ear and then began digging into the back of the envelope to rip it open.

"No, but why else would they send us a letter?" Fez looked confused.

"Well, they can always say no," Jackie sighed, as she pulled her letter out and flipped it open.

"They can?" Fez looked nervous.

"But they didn't!" Jackie squealed as she looked up at him "I'm in Fez! I'm going to college next semester!"

"That's, that's great!" Fez fidgeted nervously "Um, here. Open mine. I cannot look."

He shoved his own envelope at her, which she immediately noticed was a lot thinner than her own. Inside her envelope was a course catalog and information on dorms and food plans.

"Ok," she continued to smile hoping for the best as she ripped his open.

Her eyes scanned over it carefully.

"What? What does it say?" Fez continued to fidget, adverting his eyes from her.

"Oh Fez," Jackie looked up at him slowly "I'm so sorry."

"What?" Fez gasped, ripping the letter from her hands and reading it for himself "How is this possible? And after I told him my virginity story...That bastard!"

"Well, the bright side is they included a complimentary list of colleges that you might be better suited for," Jackie pulled another sheet out of his envelope.

"Where is that?" Fez raised a curious eyebrow "Harvard? Yale? The University of..."

"Clown college," Jackie finished for him with an awkward expression on her face.

"Ai!" Fez sighed, walking over and sitting down in the waiting area.

Jackie followed him, struggling to come up with any words of encouragement.

"Oh Fez, what do they know? Its just one school. There's hundreds of schools out there."

"Yes but the only ones who will accept me want to a put a rubber ball on the end of my nose and make my hair look like freakin cotton candy!"

Fez folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Well, the good thing is you can come and visit me all the time. And Donna and Eric will be there too. Oh! And I'll introduce you to all my new friends and get you invited to all the sorority parties," she nudged him playfully.

"You mean, I can still party with all the beautiful college girls and I won't have to do any homework?" Fez had a renewed spirit.

"Yep," Jackie smiled.

"It is the best of both worlds. I can still be the world's greatest shampoo boy and have all the topless college girls of my dreams," Fez grinned excitedly.

"Um, yeah that's a great way to look at it," Jackie patted him on the back "Well, I think I'm going to skip the shampoo and head back to the apartment. I have a lot of planning to do!"

"Wait," Fez stopped her, as if the situation was just sinking in on him "Does this mean you will be living in Madison?"

"Yeah, of course."

She watched Fez's face fall a little.

"So, we won't be roommates anymore?"

"No," Jackie felt a wave of sadness wash over her "We won't."

She would miss rooming with Fez. All their late night talks over a bowl of ice cream. Nights on the couch watching Dallas. Fighting over the bathroom. She had really put Fez through the ringer, for more years than she cared to count. No matter what she did. Whether it was turning him down, crying over Michael and Steven, or even convincing herself she was in love with him, he was always there for her.

"I'm going to miss you Jackie," Fez smiled softly.

"I'm going to miss you too Fez."

**Jackie and Fez's Apartment. 5:02 pm**

Hyde took a deep breath as he stood outside the apartment door. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Mrs. Forman just wanted to push them together so she could have a wedding and babies and all that mushy crap. He just wanted to have a civil conversation with Jackie that lasted more than five minutes.

He had tried to call Forman but Donna said he was staying late at his teaching seminar. She of course had tried to snoop and find out what was going on but he didn't let her. All he needed was the opinion of another chick, and another married chick at that.

"Steven?"

Hyde heard her call his name behind him and he whipped around to find Jackie standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, hey," he managed.

Man, whatever amount of coolness he still had in her eyes would surely vanish now that she found him lurking outside her apartment.

"Fez is at work," she walked passed him and opened the door "I don't know when he'll be back."

"Actually," Hyde followed her into the living room "I came here to talk to you."

"Me?" her eyebrows furrowed in surprise "Why?"

He watched her as she layed a large manila envelope down on the coffee table and kicked off her high heels. He breathed a little internal sigh of relief.

"Uh," he shoved his hands into his pockets "I just, thought maybe we could talk some more."

"About what?" she sat down on the couch.

"I don't know," he shrugged, this was going down hill fast.

"Look Steven, I'm trying ok?" she huffed "I told you, its going to take some time. We can't just go back to being friends like nothing ever happened."

She could tell his walls were quickly coming up.

"That's cool," he chewed on his lower lip "I get it."

"Besides, I'm going to be really busy," a pleased smile came across her lips.

"Busy?"

"Yeah, I got into Madison," she stood up "I'll be leaving the first week of January...I'm so excited!"

She expected at least some kind of a reaction out of him. But he just stood there.

"You could say congratulations," she wrinkled up her nose with annoyance.

"Uh, yeah, congratulations," Hyde nodded "That's uh, that's great. Is Fez going with you?"

"Um, no," her face fell "He didn't get in...I feel so bad for him. Poor Fez."

"Man, that sucks," Hyde shook his head "...Sounds like he'll be in the market for a new roommate though."

"Why? You interested?" Jackie was taken aback.

"Maybe," he shifted his feet "I mean, I've been thinking for a while now that its time I move out of the basement. Red and Mrs. Forman, they need some space you know?"

"Well, I've got a lot to do," Jackie smiled, picking up the envelope "I have to look at the dorm options, decide what sorority I'm going to let have the _privelege_ of accepting me...oh! And I have to start shopping for a new college wardrobe."

"Yeah, I should get going," Hyde headed toward the door "Uh, congratulations again. I'm sure you'll, you'll do great."

"Thanks," she smiled.

After he shut the door behind him, Jackie let out a deep breath. That was harder than she imagined it would be. After reading some of those diary entries, her emotions were all over the place. But she couldn't let anything get in the way of her plans for Madison. She felt just as strongly now, as she did when she first applied. She needed a change of pace, a change of scenery. She needed time to sort out all of her feelings. Yes, she could have a civil conversation with Steven but that was as far as she was willing to let it go. Her heart had been through enough for now.

Hyde stood on the other side of the door in a daze. What the hell? He was trying to work his way into asking her out to dinner and she tells him she's moving? It was like freakin Chicago all over again. Now or never. Take it or leave it. Jackie was on to bigger and better things and he was going to get left behind. He was the one who had screwed everything up.

Jackie was making some tea in the kitchen when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Hyde walking through the door.

"What did I tell you about locking this door?" he shook his head, as he stood awkardly just inside of it.

"Did you forget something?" she walked toward him, confusion all over her face.

"Um, yeah," he ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek.

Then before Jackie knew what was happening, she felt Hyde's lips against hers for the first time in over a year.

...

**Next Chapter: **Jackie's reaction to Hyde's kiss is not what he expected. Eric mails Donna's novel to a publisher behind her back. Kelso and Brooke seek couple's advice from Red and Kitty. Jackie gets advice on Hyde from an unexpected source.


	12. Author's Update 3

Hey guys! I am SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in months. I have been getting a lot of private messages and comments wondering if I am going to finish this story. Yes I am. I promise. I have about half of the next chapter completed but honestly I have been staring at it blankly because I want Jackie and Hyde's reunion to be right and I just don't think I have it "right" yet. I could go ahead and finish it and post BUT it wouldn't be nearly as good. lol So just know that I haven't forgotten about this story or how loyal you guys have been to my writing. It really means a lot to me and I promise I am going to have a new chapter up as soon as I can.


End file.
